Últimos suspiros
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: En ese instante lo supo, que estaba muriendo. Que su vida estaba expirando en cada suspiro, evaporándose en cada jadeo. Fluyendo en cada gota de sangre. Hacia el exterior de su cuerpo. Y deseó más que nada que él estuviera allí. Shikamaru&Ino.
1. Últimos suspiros

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

1/23

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá yo de regreso con una nueva historia que realmente espero les guste. Como siempre, para los que no saben y para los que saben nunca está de mas recordar, que **YO ACTUALIZO TODAS LAS NOCHES**, por lo que en 23 noches van a estar leyendo el final. Indiscutiblemente, es una **promesa **que me hago a mi misma y no pienso faltar a mi palabra. Así que dicho esto les **agradezco** desde ya por tomarse la molestia de leer. Espero que les guste ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

I

"Últimos suspiros"

Jadeó agitada, el aire en aquel lugar era tan denso y húmedo que se sentía sofocar. Asfixiar. En la espesa neblina que ahora la envolvía. Que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Miró a todos lados, empuñando el kunai con firmeza. Todo a su alrededor se veía en sombras de intensos grises. Como un manto impenetrable que la alejaba del mundo.

Ya no veía el cielo, aquel vasto firmamento azul que hipnotizaba y solía alzarse por encima de ellos había desaparecido. Ya no veía el sol, sus dorados rayos cálidos no parecían poder llegar hasta allí. En aquel lugar todo era frío y desolación. Por momentos se sentía perder ella misma, como si fuera un fantasma. Así como tampoco veía a Anko, Naruto y Kiba. Sus compañeros en aquella misión. Se preguntaba que habría sido de ellos ¿Dónde estarían? Y si estarían bien.

Volvió a examinar sus alrededores, sin embargo no pudo vislumbrar nada. Ni siquiera una sombría figura que pudiera indicarle la presencia de alguien más. Estaba sola. Sola en aquel frío lugar, sola en aquella niebla.

Entonces oyó un ruido, un crujir no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Como pasos, cada vez se acercaban más. Cada vez más próximos. Aprisionó aún con más fuerzas el kunai entre sus dedos, sin embargo toda firmeza había desaparecido. Las manos le temblaban, al igual que las piernas.

—¿Anko? —llamó, más no recibió respuesta. Sin embargo los crujidos se oían cada vez más y más cerca—. ¿Naruto? —solo recibió silencio. Sepulcral y fantasmagórico. Se sentía observada, acechada—. ¿Kiba? ¿Akamaru? —nada.

Respiró profundamente, intentando serenarse y detener los escalofríos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo a cada segundo. Escalofríos que nada tenían que ver con el frío del lugar. Más con el miedo.

—¿Quién está allí? —chilló, intentando esconder la angustia en su voz. Sin éxito, aquella situación era simplemente desesperante. Necesitaba de alguien, rogaba porque de un momento a otro apareciera alguno de sus compañeros a ayudarla. Sin embargo aquello no pasó.

Hubo un soplo de aire y de pronto sintió un golpe seguido de un dolor agudo en el hombro. Jadeó, alguien acababa de cortarla. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de reponerse antes de volver a sentir aquel dolor punzante en uno de los brazos.

Sus inmensas orbes azules se abarrotaron de lágrimas. Aún el cuerpo le temblaba y en la mano aferraba el kunai. Con todas sus fuerzas, esperando el próximo ataque. El cual llegó de improvisto desde atrás. Provocándole una incisión en la espalda, más en concreto en el omóplato derecho.

—¡Ahhhgg! —exclamó, llevando su mano libre a la herida. Comprobando que sangraba, al igual que en el brazo y el hombro.

Intentó concentrarse, ubicar el atacante entre aquella tupida niebla. Sin embargo el shinobi era ágil, escurridizo. Y parecía conocer el terreno a la perfección. Pudiéndose manejar entre la neblina sin problemas, actuando como una sombra o un fantasma.

—¡Ah! —sintió una vez más aquel dolor, acababa de cortarle en la rodilla. Y su estabilidad empezaba a flaquear.

Inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos, enfocándose únicamente en los sonidos a su alrededor. Sirviéndose solo del oído para guiarse. De todas formas estaba ciega en aquel lugar. Perdida. Un leve crujido, a sus espaldas. Uno más fuerte a su izquierda ¡La atacaría por la derecha! Entonces rápidamente se giró y evitó el impacto con su kunai, oyendo solo el replique de los metales al chocar. Apenas si pudo ver sus ojos, de un color gris oscuro. Más oscuros que las misma niebla que los rodeaba.

Y en ese momento no supo porque pero sintió un escalofrío descenderle por la espalda.

Así, una vez más dejó caer sus párpados y se dejó guiar por las ondas sonoras de su alrededor. Otra vez lo sintió moverse, con agilidad por detrás de ella. Esta vez lo interceptaría a tiempo, y lo mataría.

Su corazón latía con violencia contra su pecho, su respiración se hacía más agitada con cada movimiento. Lo podía oír escabullirse en la oscuridad, sabía que pronto atacaría pues podía escucharlo acercarse. Con lentitud al principio. Sin embargo pronto el lapso de tiempo entre sonido y sonido disminuyó indicándole a Ino que el shinobi había aumentado la velocidad. Se volteó y empuñando el kunai lo atravesó. Provocando que el sujeto muriera al instante. Y haciendo que la joven cayera de rodillas contra la hierba. Sujetándose con fuerza el pecho.

Había sentido el frío metal atravesarle la carne, todo el camino hasta el corazón. Miró hacia abajo, con la mirada enturbiada por las lágrimas que ahora se abarrotaban por salir. Con los ojos vidriosos. Allí estaba, el kunai permanecía enterrado en ella. De la empuñadura del pequeño cuchillo goteaban ínfimas motas carmesí. Una tras otra, caían hasta morir contra la esmeraldina hierba. Manchándola de un intenso rojo.

Jadeó, como intentando atrapar en cada bocanada algo de oxigeno. Que de pronto parecía escasear. El dolor punzante y agudo se esparcía más y más con cada inhalación.

Cayó finalmente de espaldas, su larga cabellera dorada esparcida contra el césped. Sentía el corazón golpear impetuosamente contra su cuerpo mientras percibía su respiración cada vez más superficial y agitada. Un extraño frío la invadió, uno que nada tenía que ver con el clima.

En ese instante lo supo, que estaba muriendo. Que su vida estaba expirando en cada suspiro, evaporándose en cada jadeo. Fluyendo en cada gota de sangre. Hacia el exterior de su cuerpo.

Quiso gritar, más su voz la había abandonado. Al igual que lo estaba haciendo su existencia. Pronto desaparecería, y no quedaría de ella más que su cuerpo inmóvil. Perecedero.

Jadeó una vez más, intentando respirar pero podía percibir que cada vez se le hacía más dificultoso.

Llevó lentamente sus manos al pecho, sintiendo el cálido líquido escarlata escapar por el vacío de su corazón. Dejando escapar un leve gemido, a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía. Y que repercutía en todo su cuerpo. Entonces una fría lágrima escapó, finalmente, de sus ojos azules y lentamente cayó por su pálida mejilla. Su vista empezaba a enturbiarse, a oscurecerse. Mientras contemplaba con dificultad hacia arriba, pudo vislumbrar por apenas una décima de segundos, una solitaria nube blanca.

Shikamaru… fue todo lo que vino a su mente. Cientos de momentos junto a él pasaron por delante de sus ojos. Momentos en la academia, de niña había sido tan tonta y el Nara no le había parecido más que un fastidio. Entrenamientos, la primera vez que se habían reunido como equipo. Aquella vez Ino había actuado de forma egoísta, aún lo recordaba y se arrepentía. Misiones, infinidades de ellas juntos. La invadió inmediatamente la soledad, y cayó en la cuenta de que moriría allí. En ese instante, sola y lejos de su hogar. Lejos de las personas que había amado a lo largo de su vida. Moriría con tan solo 18 años.

Y todo lo que podía pensar era en cuanto lo había maltratado a lo largo de los años. Cuando él siempre había estado allí para ella, cuidándola. A su manera. Ella siempre le había gritado y ordenado que hacer, cuando Ino era plenamente conciente que de ellos tres. Del antiguo equipo 10. Shikamaru era el más inteligente, más apto, más capacitado y quizá mejor shinobi de todos.

Se preguntaba si la extrañaría, si lloraría por ella. Si lo haría Chouji, si lo harían sus padres. Seguramente.

También Sakura acudió a su mente en aquellos últimos instantes. Recordó todos aquellos momentos juntas, cuando eran niñas. Escenas de ambas jugando felizmente. Aquel día en que la pelirrosa había confesado su amor hacia Sasuke. El trágico día en que decidió terminar su amistad con ella. La partida del Uchiha, la cual destruyó el corazón de Sakura. La muerte de Asuma.

Asuma… su sensei. ¡Dios! Cómo lo había extrañado. Aún lo hacía, sin embargo le reconfortaba la idea de volver a verlo. A donde fuera, estaba segura de que él estaría allí. Quizá fumando un cigarrillo, y ante la absurda idea no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque sus labios permanecieron completamente rígidos. Lo que temía estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo prácticamente ya no respondía.

De repente el frío había desaparecido, ya no sentía dolor. Sus párpados se cerraban pesadamente. Todo parecía darle vueltas, mientras la oscuridad se cernía a su alrededor. De forma aterradora.

Su corazón comenzaba a ceder, los latidos se hacían cada vez más y más forzados. Lentos. Así como su respiración, el aire parecía colarse por el vacío en su pecho.

Quiso llorar, quiso gritar. No quería que todo terminara de aquella forma, no allí. No quería morir sola, no quería hacerlo lejos de su hogar.

Deseó más que nada que él estuviera allí, no supo porque, la simple idea de tenerlo junto a ella la tranquilizaba. A pesar de saber que estaba desapareciendo lentamente. Todo lo que había hecho pronto se volverían meros recuerdos.

Imaginó sus intensos ojos café, su mirada aburrida y desinteresada. Su apática actitud ante todo. Recordó como se veía su cabello azabache, tan similar a la oscuridad en la que ahora se encontraba. Recordó feliz, la última vez que lo había visto. Él y Chouji habían ido a despedirla, como era su costumbre. Siempre que tenían misiones separadas, aquella era su tradición desde que Asuma había muerto.

—¡Vinieron! —exclamó feliz la rubia—. ¡Se tardaron! ¡¿No creen?!

—Por supuesto que vinimos, Ino —exclamó feliz el Akimichi. El Nara bufó fastidiado.

—Mira que eres problemática mujer, encima que venimos a despedirte ¡Te quejas! —Ino frunció el seño.

—Por supuesto, cinco minutos más y me habría ido. Me imagino que fue culpa tuya que llegaron tarde —Chouji rió—. Eres tan perezoso ¡A veces me desesperas!

—Si tanto te molesta, la próxima vez no venimos y listo —replicó él, con su habitual expresión de aburrimiento.

—¡Me molesta que lleguen tarde! —bramó—. Mira si yo me iba y ustedes no llegaban, y luego no vuelvo de la misión —él arqueó una ceja— ¡Cargaría en tu conciencia Nara! Y me aseguraría de hacerte la vida imposible como fantasma. Te fastidiaría hasta el cansancio —el chico sonrió.

—No necesitas ser fantasma para hacer eso, Ino. Ya lo haces bastante bien —en respuesta ella lo golpeó—. ¡Ouch!

—Te lo mereces, por pasarte de listo conmigo.

—Como sea… Mira que eres problemática.

La joven rubia sonrió, abrazó a sus dos amigos y se marchó. Junto a Anko, Naruto y Kiba en la que sería su próxima misión.

Sonriendo todo el camino, sin voltearse a mirar.

_Adiós…_

Y finalmente sucedió, el corazón de Ino se detuvo de repente en un último latido. En un último suspiro. Su vida se había extinguido en cuestión de segundos. Que frágil era la vida humana.


	2. Su corazón ya no late

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

2/24 ¡! -- Me disculpo, ayer con la aclaración de la cantidad de capítulos respecto a la historia me equivoqué, no son 23, son 24. Soy despitada... :) Perdón.

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo completamente sin palabras... jamás me imaginé recibir tantos reviews con solo el primer capítulo, y eso que todavía no me recuperé de la sorpresa de haber llegado a más de 100 revies en la historia anterior. Es increíble, siempre les digo que me malcrían demasiado. Cada vez me parece más obvio :). En fin, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado, perdón si hubo algún error de ortografía o narración, por lo general releo cada capítulo un par de veces, y lo vuelvo a hacer, antes de subirlo sin embargo ayer no pude. Perdón :(, estoy enloquecida con que rindo dos parciales en dos días y además tenía que hacer la torta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de mi prima (si, si puedo cocinar :P) y bueno... se me fue el tiempo volando. En fin, sepan disculparme. Y a pedido quería dedicarle este capítulo a **drako8**, quien me lo había pedido en el fic anterior y por culpa de mi excesivo despiste no pudo dedicárselo antes. Ya sabes, es para vos. Y como siempre quería decirles ¡Gracias! ¡A todos! **¡GRACIAS!** Me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios, ahora se que la historia interesó y me animó mucho... De verdad, siempre me ayudan y si ustedes notan mejora en mi sepan que es gracias a ustedes. Y obviamente, con el simple hecho de tomarse la molestia de leer me contentan. Lo saben, igual quiero decirles ¡GRACIAS! Son los mejores, espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Los adoro! (Regreso a estudiar :(... ) ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

II

"Su corazón ya no late"

"Su corazón ya no late" fueron las cinco palabras que resonaron como frío eco en aquellos oscuros y largos pasillos de blancas paredes. Como un susurro lúgubre. Murmullo de pasos. Muchas miradas ensombrecidas lo observaron pasar, contemplando durante todo el camino el escalofriante rastro de sangre.

Muchos sollozaron su nombre, la angustia consumía a aquellos que esperaban ¿Qué esperaban? No sabían, quizá un milagro. Un extraño acto misericordioso de la muerte. O tal vez, despertar. Sintiendo el repentino alivio de saberse todo mentira. Como un sueño, una simple pesadilla. Sin embargo aquello no pasaría, la realidad era demasiado dura. Cruel. Era imposible pensar las cosas de otra forma. Ino ya no respiraba.

—¡Tsunade! —el desgarrador grito de Naruto quebró el denso silencio que llenaba aquel lugar. En tan solo segundos la Hokage se encontraba frente a él.

Sin siquiera dudarlo tomó el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica y acercó su oído al ensangrentado pecho de ella. Oyó por unos segundos, buscando en el silencio la vana esperanza de un furtivo latido, como rayo de luz. Nada. Volvió a concentrarse, una vez más, sólo silencio. Nada.

Aún así cargó con el cuerpo hasta el interior de una de las puertas, junto con Shizune. Quien había permanecido de pié al lado de la rubia. Contemplando con horror el pálido cuerpo de Ino, cubierto en un espeso manto de sangre. De su propia sangre.

Todos la contemplaron marcharse. Sin embargo Naruto no se movió, y permaneció allí frente a la puerta. Rígido. Anko y Kiba lo acompañaban, en silencio. Lo cierto era que los tres se sentían, de alguna forma, responsables por lo que había sucedido.

Mientras, y tras ingresar a la habitación, ambas mujeres depositaron el cuerpo de Ino sobre la fría superficie de una camilla. Contemplando todo el camino la herida, aquella que había producido el fallecimiento de la joven. Además de esa, tenía otros cuatro cortes: uno en el hombro, otro en el brazo, en la espalda y rodilla. Sin embargo aquellos eran superficiales. Meros cortes a la carne, ninguno fatal.

—Está muerta…—susurró con tristeza Shizune, sin embargo Tsunade no replicó. No dijo nada y contemplando la herida, la cubrió con sus manos deteniendo la sangre de seguir saliendo. Fluyendo de su chakra a través de sus palmas hacia el corazón de la rubia. Intentando una y otra vez reanimarlo—. Tsunade.

Aquella escena era idéntica a la muerte de Dan, esa vez ella había fallado. Esta no lo haría… Por lo que continuó intentándolo, una y otra vez. No importaba si aquello la drenaba completamente de chakra. No se rendiría.

—¡Nooooooooo! —chilló de dolor una mujer rubia en la sala de espera, contemplando con los ojos llorosos a Anko, Naruto y Kiba. Un hombre de similar color de cabello y esbeltas facciones permanecía a su lado. Contemplando con la mirada vacía a los tres shinobi frente a él. Tenía la expresión en blanco sin embargo sus azules ojos, similares a los de su hija, reflejaban dolor.

—Inoichi… —susurró un alto hombre de oscuro cabello recogido en una cola, Shikaku—. Acabo de enterarme, vinimos lo antes posible… —Yoshino asintió, con suma tristeza. Shikamaru no dijo nada, y rápidamente se marchó junto a Chouji. Quien permanecía inmóvil, en un oscuro rincón junto a sus padres.

—Ino está… No quiero creerlo —susurró el Akimichi, al sentir la presencia de su mejor amigo junto a él. El Nara asintió, más no dijo nada. Prefiriendo permanecer en silencio una vez más, repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez las últimas palabras que ella le había dicho "Mira si yo me iba y ustedes no llegaban, y luego no vuelvo de la misión". Una y otra vez, se repetían en su cabeza. Una y otra vez, la rubia había tenido razón. Pesaría en su conciencia, pero más aún lo lamentaría. Por el resto de su vida si no hubiera sido capaz de despedirse de su amiga a tiempo. Si ahora ella muriera ¿Qué haría? No quería perder a nadie más, cuando había fallecido Asuma Shikamaru había sentido, en un instante, su mundo desmoronarse. Lo mismo había ocurrido aquella vez, en la misión de rescate a Sasuke, cuando Chouji había resultado gravemente herido. Suspiró. Aparentemente el equipo 10 era el fetiche de la muerte.

Quería tener esperanzas, quería ser inocente y fingir que aún había algo que podía hacerse por ella. Quería creer ¿Pero como? Habiendo oído que su corazón ya no latía, siendo conciente de que Ino ya no respiraba. De que ya estaba muerta. Incluso antes de llegar a Konoha. Al hospital, a manos de Tsunade.

—Esto no puede ser… —sollozaba la madre de la chica, siendo abrazada por su marido. El cual parecía haber perdido de repente toda sensibilidad. Toda razón. Simplemente contemplaba a su mujer llorar, mientras frías e impávidas lágrimas caían por el rostro de él. Desde sus ojos azules, ahora opacos, hasta el filo de su mentón.

Y es que simplemente no podía ser, no debía ser. Aquello alteraba el curso natural de los hechos. Un padre jamás debía de enterrar a su hijo sino que debía ser al revés. Era lo lógico, sin embargo a veces la vida no se regía por la racionalidad. Ni mucho menos. La vida solía ser cruel, caprichosa. Mas aún siendo ninja. Sabiendo que a cada paso la muerte seguía las pisadas muy de cerca, siendo consciente de que cada día podía ser el último. El último junto a amigos, familia, amantes. La vida del ser humano era efímera si se contemplaba la vida que ellos llevaban como shinobi de la aldea oculta de Konoha.

Y ellos sabían que en cualquier instante su vida podía serles arrancada, sin embargo era imposible no sentir aquel vacío. Era imposible no manifestar el dolor que significaba perder a alguien querido. Por más que fueran concientes, nada les impedía lamentar las vidas perdidas.

—Ino…

Mientras, en el interior de la sala, Tsunade seguía, junto a Shizune, intentando quizá lo imposible. Reanimarla, sirviéndose de su chakra para ejercer presión sobre la herida de la joven. Intentando traer un latido de regreso, traer a Ino de regreso.

La sala se encontraba completamente iluminada por intensos haces de luz esmeralda, aquellos mismos rayos de chakra que fluían por el cuerpo inmóvil de la rubia. Una y otra vez, el cuerpo de la Hokage empezaba a flaquear. Ya no le quedaban energías, si seguía así podría perder el conocimiento. Shizune también lo sabía, sin embargo sabía que Tsunade no se rendiría.

Entonces lo sintió, un leve temblor debajo de sus dedos. Una casi imperceptible vibración en las yemas de sus dedos, un latido. Débil, sin embargo la mínima expresión de vida. Sonrió. Hizo un último esfuerzo, el corazón aún latía demasiado lento. Y esta vez la palpitación fue aún más fuerte. Y a esa le siguió inmediatamente otra. Y otra.

—¡Tsunade! —exclamó feliz Shizune, contemplando a la mujer junto a ella jadear exhausta por todo el chakra drenado.

—Lo logramos…

Oyeron un pequeño sonido, las puertas de la sala en la que se había desvanecido Tsunade, junto con Shizune y el cuerpo de Ino, acababan de abrirse. Todos los presentes levantaron la mirada de forma sombría. Sakura, quien había permanecido en silencio, corrió hacia la Hokage con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tanto los Akimichi, como los Nara y los Yamanaka miraron temerosos a la imponente mujer frente a ellos. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, por todos lados. Era aterrador, la expectativa.

Sin embargo Anko y Kiba permanecieron en silencio, temerosos de saber lo que la Hokage tenía que decir. Naruto había corrido junto a Sakura, y Shikamaru había permanecido en un, poco iluminado, rincón. Con las manos juntas jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, como habitualmente solía hacerlo cuando temía al porvenir. Mas aún cuando se trataba de uno de sus amigos.

—Está viva —exclamó finalmente la rubia, sonriendo. Caminando lentamente, atravesando la sala hasta donde se encontraban los padres de la chica. Ambos llorando desconsoladamente, sólo que esta vez de felicidad.

Naruto, Anko y Kiba por su parte se sintieron capaces de volver a respirar, durante todo ese tiempo el aire parecía haber desaparecido de su alrededor. Y el peso que sentían en el pecho y los hombros era devastador. Sin embargo ahora podían volver a sonreír. Al igual que Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes parecían haber vuelto a la vida de repente. Habiendo salido del estado consumido en el que se encontraban.

—¡¿Cuándo podremos verla?! —chilló la pelirrosa, abrazándose a Naruto llorando con una sonrisa en los labios.

—En unas horas…

—¡Sakura me asfixias! —exclamó de repente el rubio, sintiéndose sofocar por los brazos de su amiga. Sakura sonrió y lo soltó.

Habiendo comunicado a los presentes la rubia se retiró, una vez más a comprobar el estado de la chica, que a pesar de estar viva aún permanecía débil. Respiraba superficialmente y su corazón latía pausado. Sin embargo estaba viva, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Ino estaba bien.

—Lo logró —comentó orgullosa Shizune, contemplando de reojo a la rubia mujer. Tsunade respiró profundamente.

—Si.

—¿Cree que esté bien? —cuestionó la morocha.

—No creo que haya mayores complicaciones a partir de ahora, aún así hay que controlarla para asegurarnos —Shizune asintió y se marchó rápidamente en busca de alguna enfermera que pudiera encargarse de los cuidados de Ino. Tsunade suspiró y regresó a su despacho, dispuesta a descansar. Aquello la había drenado por completo, y ahora su cuerpo se sentía frágil y le era difícil mantenerse en pié por si misma y con los ojos abiertos.

Los demás continuaron en la sala, a la espera de poder ver a la chica. Sin embargo la tensión del lugar había desaparecido, el saber que Ino se encontraba bien había relajado a todos los presentes.

Y ahora solo les quedaba esperar, y finalmente podrían verla. Aún así, les bastaba con saber que su corazón había vuelto a latir.

Con saber que Ino estaba viva.


	3. Vivir una vez más

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

3/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá de regreso con el capítulo tres y el cerebro entumecido de tanto estudiar, en fin, voy a ser feliz cuando mañana haya rendido y todo haya pasado... :). Por ahora saber de ustedes es todo lo que me anima, dado que estoy confinada a una pila de apuntes, resúmenes y textos sumamente aburridos, por lo que mi felicidad radica en leer de vez en cuando (entre pausa y pausa) sus comentarios. En fin, respecto al estudio no se preocupen por que interfiera con la historia, fiel a mi palabra voy a seguir subiendo todos los días y de hecho escribir es mi respiro así que voy a seguir haciéndolo en la medida en que la facultad me lo permita (aunque me arreglo bien :D). Como sea, me fui por las ramas. Lo que realmente quería decirles, de verdad, es ¡GRACIAS! por todo, por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia, mas aún por molestarse en firmarme con su opinión y apoyo, el cual (aunque no lo crean) me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Como dije un par de veces mi intención no era seguir escribiendo después de mis primeros fics, simplemente quise intentarlo un día (para ver como me salía) y bueno, me gustó. Además escribir me relaja y si a ustedes les gustan mis historia, entonces más satisfacción para mi ¡Gracias! Ya saben que son los mejores y espero realmente que el capítulo les guste... ¡Los adoro! (Me regreso a estudiar... :S) ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

********

Últimos suspiros

III

"Vivir una vez más"

Sus largas pestañas oscilaron levemente intentando abrir pesadamente los ojos. Notó algo extraño, alrededor de sus labios un objeto traslúcido la ayudaba a respirar. Empañándose con cada exhalación de aire, con cada gentil suspiro.

Intentó moverse en vano, sentía su cuerpo completamente adormecido. En algunas partes podía sentir firmes vendas envolverla. De su muñeca derecha salía un pequeño tubo, conectado por una aguja debajo de su piel, por el que fluía suero a todo su cuerpo. Y podía, eventualmente, percibir un dolor en el pecho.

Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos cansinos, intentando descifrar donde se encontraba. Tratando de recordar que era lo que había sucedido con ella, pero no podía. Sentía la mente ligera, como si estuviera flotando. Y quizá fuera por la medicación o el simple agotamiento pero el sueño se cernía una vez más sobre ella. E Ino no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para luchar por mantenerse despierta, tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo. Simplemente quería dormir.

Y así otras tres horas pasaron, hasta que una vez más abrió los ojos, esta vez más despabilada. Y escudriño cuidadosamente con su mirada opalina cada rincón del lugar en el que se encontraba. Paredes blancas, al igual que las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Una cortina rodeando su cama y, junto a ella, un gran ventanal cristalino. A través del cual se podían observar los techos de las casas y a lo lejos, el rostro de los que una vez habían sido Hokages de su aldea. Entonces recordó, estaba en casa.

Pero ¿Qué había sucedido con la misión en la aldea de las nubes? ¿Qué había pasado con Anko, Naruto y Kiba? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Lo último que recordaba era haber sido apuñalada, justo en el corazón, por aquel ninja furtivo.

—Mi corazón… —suspiró, al recordar lo acontecido. Inconscientemente llevando sus dedos, por debajo de la bata, hasta donde el kunai la había atravesado. Notando una leve cicatriz, justo sobre su pecho izquierdo. En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una voluptuosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos.

—Está bien, sólo te quedará esa pequeña cicatriz —sonrió—, lo siento, no pude borrar toda huella de lo ocurrido. Aunque es bueno verte despierta —Ino simplemente la contempló con la mirada en blanco. Lo cierto era que se sentía algo perdida, tal vez aún fueran los efectos de los medicamentos.

Entonces la Hokage se acercó lentamente a ella y contemplando el estado de la muchacha, y tras haber leído los informes de la enfermera, le quitó el respirador de la boca. Aún sonriendo.

—Ya no necesitarás esto —la examinó con la mirada— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Supongo que… —murmuró, desviando la mirada hasta el gran ventanal junto a su cama. Contemplando el apacible paisaje que esta le mostraba. Admirando el inmenso azul firmamento, no sabía porque pero parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había visto. Al igual que los dorados rayos de sol, que se filtraban por el límpido cristal dando calidez a la habitación. Hacía tanto que había apreciado aquel calor. Recordó entonces cuando estaba muriendo, la desolación que había sentido. El frío y la oscuridad. Suspiró, comprendiendo finalmente lo que todo aquello significaba ¡Estaba viva! No supo como, ni porque. Pero estaba allí, en el que siempre había sido su hogar. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, respondiendo después de un breve silencio a la Hokage— supongo que estoy bien.

—Me alegro —replicó con una sonrisa— porque hay gente fuera que quiere verte.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente sus padres entraron y corrieron junto a su hija, su madre llorando todo el trayecto feliz de ver a Ino viva.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —exclamó feliz incorporándose apenas un poco. Ambos la abrazaron con fuerza. Quizá demasiada, a decir verdad aún le dolía un poco el pecho. Sin embargo no importó, no quería soltarlos.

—Ino, hija estás bien —chilló la rubia mujer. En ese instante la puerta volvió a abrirse e ingresaron los padres de Shikamaru y Chouji, sonriendo alegremente. Agradecidos de ver a la joven muchacha bien.

—¡Señores Akimichi! ¡Señores Nara! —dijo Ino feliz, emocionada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado tanta gente junto a ella.

—Ino nos alegra que estés bien —comentó Shikaku, su tono de voz tan similar al de su hijo. Quizá un poco más grave, sin embargo no había duda que recordaba a Shikamaru. Yoshino a su lado asintió.

—No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos —agregó finalmente la mamá de Chouji, Choza simplemente permanecía junto a su mujer sonriendo.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó sonriendo la rubia, mirando a todos lados— ¿Y Chouji y Shikamaru?

En ese instante las puertas de la habitación volvieron a abrirse y al lugar ingresaron un joven robusto, sonriendo, y un alto muchacho de cabellos negros y expresión seria, Shikamaru.

—¡Ino! —gritó feliz el Akimichi, viendo a su amiga en la cama. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y le entregó un objeto. Una pequeña canasta vacía, la cual la rubia miró confundida. Chouji rió— lo siento, me comí las frutas. Estaba nervioso —se excusó, aún sonriendo. Ino no pudo evitar sino reír.

—Eres incurable Chouji, no se siquiera porque me molesto.

Entonces el Nara, quien había permanecido en silencio detrás de su amigo se acercó junto al lecho de la chica. Instantáneamente los ojos de Ino se posaron en su amigo, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Cuando inmediatamente recordó sus últimos segundos de vida, y cuanto había deseado que él hubiera estado allí con ella ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, la sola idea la hacía incomodar. Y es que era simplemente extraño ¿Por qué había pensado, de todas las personas en su vida, en Shikamaru?

—Eh… Ino —habló de repente, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos. Contemplando con expresión seria a la chica—. Lo siento.

—¿Eh? —dijo de repente la rubia, saliendo de sus cavilaciones. Contemplando extrañada a su amigo ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

—Lamento que hayamos llegado tarde a despedirte… tenías razón —la chica sonrió.

—Tuviste suerte —replicó de forma burlona— sino mi fantasma te hubiera molestado hasta el fin de tus días.

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió. Contemplándola sorprendido, no importaba cual fuera la situación Ino siempre se mostraba alegre. Como alguien fuerte y animado.

—Se que lo harás de todas maneras —ella rió, y luego fingiendo enfado replicó:

—Si lo hago es porque eres un desastre Shikamaru —el chico refunfuñó, tan temprano y ya fastidiando.

—Mira que eres problemática, mujer —todos los presentes continuaban observándolos divertidos.

—Aún así no te librarás fácilmente de mi —el moreno bufó.

—Veo que no. Aunque seas problemática, es bueno tenerte de regreso— y ante las últimas palabras no pudo evitar sino sentir una extraña sensación recorrerla por completo. Mas lo ignoró.

Una vez más las puertas se abrieron mostrando un pequeño grupo de personas, entre los que se encontraban Naruto, Kiba, Anko y Sakura. Sonriendo animadamente.

—¡Cerda! —la rubia frunció el seño.

—¡No me llames así frente de marquesina! —chilló, una vez más fingiendo enfado. Lo cierto era que nada podía afectarla, se sentía tan feliz, de estar allí, junto a sus seres queridos que nada podría hacerla enfadar o entristecer.

—Mírate —exclamó sonriendo, sentándose al filo de la cama de ella— estás hecha un desastre.

La rubia giró la cabeza y tras contemplarse en el espejo, y comprobar que efectivamente Sakura tenía razón, contestó. De forma astuta, sabiendo que haría enfadar a la pelirrosa.

—Aún así sigo siendo más bonita que tú —y efectivamente Sakura se molestó.

—Como sea… —bufó, cruzando los brazos. Entonces Naruto, Kiba y Anko se acercaron.

—Lo sentimos Ino —dijo primeramente el Inuzuka, Anko asintió.

—No debimos separarnos —sin embargo ella no los culpaba—. Suerte que Naruto te trajo aquí rápido —Kiba rió.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que Naruto pudiera correr tan rápido!

—¡Ey! —exclamó cruzando los brazos el rubio. En los labios de Ino se dibujó una gentil sonrisa. Por muchos años lo había subestimado, y había creído que Naruto no era más que un fastidio. Alguien escandaloso deseoso de llamar la atención, sin embargo el chico le había probado no ser simplemente aquello. Sino más, mucho más. Alguien persistente y confiable.

—Gracias Naruto —finalmente dijo feliz haciendo que el chico sonriera orgulloso. Acto que provocó risa en Kiba y culminó con una competencia entre ambos sobre quien tendría la mejor técnica nueva.

—¡Qué problemático! —bufó el Nara contemplando a ambos chicos discutir. Sentándose al filo de la cama de ella, donde antes se había encontrado Sakura (quien intentaba controlar a Naruto y a Kiba). Al otro lado se sentó Chouji. Ino sonrió a ambos.

Aún así sintiéndose incómoda de tener al Nara tan cerca, no sabía porque pero la simple presencia de él la hacía dudar. La confundía, y es que nunca antes se había sentido de aquella forma. Y no supo decir si aquello era bueno o malo, simplemente extraño.

—Oye Ino ¿Estás bien? —ella asintió. Shikamaru aún parecía sentirse culpable por haber llegado tarde a despedirla.

—Si, pero eso te enseñará a no ser tan perezoso y llegar a tiempo —comentó de forma burlona, él simplemente sonrió.

—Eres demasiado fastidiosa ¿Sabías? Muy problemática.

—Lo sé Shikamaru, me lo repites tanto que es imposible olvidarlo —Chouji rió, aquella escena era tan familiar. Tan típica de sus dos amigos. Sin embargo no cambiaría aquello por nada, no los cambiaría por nada.

—No es mi culpa que lo seas —en respuesta la joven muchacha lo golpeó en el brazo—. ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso porque?

—Porque te lo mereces, por decirme problemática. No lo soy, Shikamaru. Además, a ti todo te parece un fastidio.

—A mi nunca me dijo que era un fastidio —intervino de forma casual el Akimichi, haciendo que Ino se enfadara aún más.

—Chouji, no ayudas —dijo rápidamente el Nara, justo antes de sentir un nuevo golpe. Esta vez en la cabeza—. Ouch… Al menos tu fantasma no hubiera podido tocarme.

—No te pases de listo conmigo, Nara —le advirtió. El moreno sonrió mas no acotó nada. Simplemente se quedó allí, en silencio. Junto a ella, al igual que Chouji.

Entonces ambos se pusieron de pié, contemplando el atardecer a través del límpido cristal. Ahora la habitación estaba teñida de un cálido tinte rosado, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Lenta y pausadamente.

Se acercaron a la muchacha, se despidieron, como habitual, con un beso en la mejilla y se marcharon. Sin embargo Ino no pudo evitar notar que cuando el moreno se había despedido de ella, la mano de él se había posado fugazmente en la cintura de la rubia. Y aunque todo aquello había sucedido en una milésima de segundos, y a pesar de que era habitual en ellos saludarla de aquella forma nunca lo había notado ¿Acaso Shikamaru siempre la había saludado así? No lo sabía. Lo que tampoco sabía era porque estaba tan atenta a lo que su amigo hacía, o dejaba de hacer.

Tenía que admitirlo, aquello era extremadamente extraño.


	4. Dejando atrás sábanas blancas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

4/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo mejor imposible, ya rendí (para quien preguntó :) rendí un parcial de la universidad) y ahora está fuera de mi sistema (y que sea lo que tenga que ser) por lo que tengo dos semanas antes de volver a rendir y voy a poder darme el lujo de empezar la historia que tenía en mente incluso antes de empezar este fic... Tuve algo así como un arrebato y me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza, y todas juntas, tuve que decidirme por cual empezar. Y bueno... resultó ser esta. En fin, me había olvidado (aunque veo ya se dieron cuenta), de decirles que esta historia la enfoqué del lado de Ino, a pedido de muchos de ustedes. Lo cierto es que si no lo hice antes fue porque las ideas que tenía en mente quedaban mejor con Shikamaru ¡Perdón! Pero lo prometido es deuda, y poco a poco voy a tratar de mejorar lo que ustedes me señalaron. Bueno, ya saben, no voy a hacer tanto preámbulo, no tiene sentido aburrirlos así que voy a ir al grano ¡GRACIAS! Ya saben, igual lo repito. Por todo, gracias, me animan muchísimo incluso anoche cuando no era otra cosa que un manojo de nervios por el parcial me animó leer de ustedes. Y me encanta que banquen cada historia loca que se me ocurre, por eso los adoro, por tomarse la molestia de leer (que es demasiado, ya) y por hacerme saber su opinión ¡GRACIAS! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

IV

"Dejando atrás sábanas blancas"

Se incorporó lentamente, aferrando con fuerza su pecho, justo donde el metal había travesado despiadado su carne, todo el camino hasta su corazón. Suspiró, mientras su mirada se desviaba lentamente a través del cristal junto a ella. El gran ventanal por el cual se podía contemplar, en aquellos momentos, la luna. En todo su esplendor y magnificencia. En todo su brillo, con sus plateados haces de luz bañando los techos de las pequeñas casas de Konoha. Las cuales parecían insignificantes ante tal majestuosidad.

Volvió a suspirar, alternando la mirada hacia el reloj junto a su cama. Las manecillas marcaban las 3:00 AM. Era tarde, y sin embargo temprano. Quizá demasiado pronto para salir de la cama y sin embargo lo suficientemente tarde como para intentar retomar el sueño satisfactoriamente. Bufó fastidiada, aquella era la tercera noche seguida en que aquello sucedía. Despertando irritada con la imagen de aquellos fríos ojos grises en sus sueños. Los últimos ojos que había visto antes de casi desaparecer.

Pero lo más extraño era que, cada vez que recordaba su muerte, cada vez que se remitía a aquellos últimos suspiros volvía a recordarlo. Una y otra vez, resonaba en su cabeza. Shikamaru. Una y otra vez. Las mismas preguntas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas en su mundo lo había elegido a él? ¿Por qué había deseado con tanto anhelo y desesperación tenerlo a su lado en aquellos instantes? ¿Por qué había sido el joven Nara la primera y última persona en quien había pensado, justo antes de morir?

Y la respuesta y conclusión a la que arribaba, siempre la misma. No lo sabía. No parecía haber razón lógica. Y sin embargo el mero asunto la atormentaba, más aún sabiendo que ahora debería convivir con él y el constante enigma en su cabeza de haber sido su nombre el último en haber nombrado.

—No lo entiendo —ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera se había acordado de Sai en aquellos momentos. Aquel que supuestamente robaba su aliento no había tenido siquiera cabida en su mente al instante de su muerte. Era como si no hubiera existido jamás. Al menos no en su mundo.

¿Por qué? Una y otra vez se cuestionaba lo mismo, sin embargo no encontraba respuesta. Y ahora los párpados le pesaban, quizá debiera olvidar el asunto por un tiempo y simplemente permitirse reposar. Como Tsunade le había ordenado que hiciera.

Y así lo hizo. Lentamente se recostó y permitió a sus ojos cerrarse, dejando la mano cerca de su corazón. Como asegurándose de que latiera, y siguiera haciéndolo. Al menos por un tiempo más.

Pronto la noche murió, tarda y suavemente, con los primeros rayos de fuego. Haces carmesíes de un sol imponente, deslumbrante y abrasador. Al instante que abrió sus ojos notó una presencia junto a ella.

—Buenos días —comentó feliz una turbia silueta que aún era incapaz de reconocer. Sin embargo el tono de voz le resultaba familiar.

—¿Chouji?

—Ajá —replicó el robusto joven, contemplando a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Shikamaru? —dijo de repente, notando que su amigo no se encontraba en el cuarto. No supo porque pero su tono de voz manifestó una posible decepción, aunque quizá leve. No estaba demasiado segura siquiera si lo había sentido. Después de todo ¿Por qué se sentiría decepcionada?

—Oh, él salió un segundo. Dijo que ahora regresaba —los labios de Ino se curvaron levemente hacia arriba. En una sutil sonrisa.

—Bien ¿Y que hacen aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —ella negó con la cabeza— Hoy es el día en que te dan de alta. Hace ya una semana y media.

—¡Cierto! Menos mal porque ya estaba enloqueciendo en este lugar. No me gusta permanecer demasiado tiempo quieta ¿Sabes? Es realmente aburrido aquí.

—¡Jajaja! Definitivamente, Ino está de regreso —la joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que es demasiado típico en ti, que eres demasiado inquieta y no dejas de hablar. Pareces una cotorra —replicó Shikamaru con una sonrisa, quien en aquellos instantes atravesaba la puerta.

—¡¿A quien le dices eso Shikamaru?! —el joven bufó ¿Por qué era que Ino necesitaba gritarle, y a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?

—Eh... En fin —interrumpió Chouji— ¿Nos vamos?

—Debo cambiarme —replicó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos, aún enfadada por el comentario de su amigo ¿Cotorra? ¿Ella? Absurdo.

—Bien, esperaremos afuera, cámbiate —dijo Shikamaru finalmente, el Akimichi asintió y poniéndose de pié salieron ambos. Dejándola una vez más sola.

Entonces la joven lentamente se incorporó, y apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo salió del lecho, contemplando la amplia habitación. Como siempre pulcra.

Caminó lentamente unos pasos, sintiendo su cuerpo rígido y levemente adolorido. Habiendo permanecido por tanto tiempo en aquel lugar, recostada le hacía sentir su cuerpo adormecido. Como si de repente hubiera perdido toda memoria de cómo moverse.

—¡Bien! Ya estoy fuera.

No sabía porque pero se sentía extremadamente feliz, de muy buen humor. Tanto que ni siquiera el comentario fastidioso del Nara había logrado enfadarla. Bueno, quizá si al principio pero ya lo había olvidado. Después de todo, lo importante era estar viva. Y ella lo estaba, y lo podía sentir en todo su ser.

Así que comenzó a cambiarse, tomando la ropa que sus padres le habían dejado preparada la noche anterior. Se quitó la bata, e inconscientemente llevó la yema de sus dedos a la pequeña cicatriz sobre su pecho izquierdo. Sintiendo a cada centímetro de piel la extraña textura que su piel había adquirido.

Se contempló en el espejo, la pequeña marca la atravesaba de forma oblicua. Sin embargo no importaba tenerla allí. A pesar de que arruinara su pálida terciopelada piel. Le servía como un recordatorio, de que había sobrevivido. A la misma muerte.

—¡Estoy lista! —gritó del otro lado de la puerta, habiéndose cambiado de ropas por completo. Acto seguido ambos jóvenes entraron.

—Bien, vamos.

—¿A donde? —cuestionó intrigada. Chouji sonrió.

—A entrenar.

—¡¿Estás loco?! Acabo de salir del hospital.

—Tsunade dijo que necesitas hacer una especie de recuperación —Ino arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y tú Shikamaru estás de acuerdo? ¿Pudiendo evitar este totalmente innecesario entrenamiento? —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Es demasiado problemático, pero Chouji ya me despertó y me arrastró a esto.

—¡Eres increíble! Inclusive eres tan vago que ni siquiera te esfuerzas en negarte a algo que obviamente no quieres hacer.

—Como sea... —bufó— ya me sacaron de la cama.

—Realmente increíble, absurdo. Si me lastimo pesará en sus conciencias.

—Y otra vez con lo mismo —exclamó el Nara exhausto. Chouji rió.

—Es cierto, si algo me pasa...

—¿Acaso tienes miedo? —replicó interrumpiendo el discurso de Ino, el cual claramente se extendería hasta que llegaran a dicho lugar. Además, la conocía demasiado bien. Y Shikamaru sabía que aquellas palabras detonaría el carácter impetuoso y competitivo de su amiga.

—¡Claro que no! El cobarde eres tú —él sonrió.

—Como sea...

—Ya estamos por llegar —dijo finalmente Chouji. Contemplando el camino. Sin embargo no se encontraban en donde Ino había creído, sino en otro lugar. También familiar. Barbacoa Q.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —sin embargo ambos la ignoraron e ingresaron al lugar, provocando que la muchacha los siguiera.

—¡Oigan les estoy hablando! ¡Se que pueden oírme, no me ignoren!

Aún así ninguno se volteó a verla, hasta que llegaron a una de las mesas. En la cual se encontraba Sakura, debajo de un colorido cartel que decía "Bienvenida"·

—¿¡Frente de marquesina!? —chilló de repente exaltada, contemplando a la joven pelirrosa y el alegre cartel que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. Chouji y Shikamaru sonreían.

—Cerda —sonrió—. No te pongas emocional ¿Quieres? —replicó en tono burlesco. Provocando un breve arrebato de ira por parte de la muchacha, el cual inmediatamente se disipó al contemplar una vez más el cartel.

Entonces notó que alrededor del cartel había varios nombres firmados, entre los que se leían: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y la misma Sakura.

—¿Ustedes lo hicieron? —chilló feliz. Sakura asintió.

—Naruto me ayudó —rió— más bien lo complicó todo ¿Ves esa mancha allí? Adivina quien fue. En fin, me dijo que lo disculparas que tenía una misión.

—No importa —entonces se volteó a ambos chicos. Los cuales la contemplaban en silencio. Chouji con una gran sonrisa y Shikamaru con la misma habitual expresión de aburrimiento—. ¡Gracias! —exclamó exaltada. Abrazando a ambos.

—Oye, Ino. Nos asfixias —jadeó Chouji.

—Que problemática eres, no es necesario tanto alboroto.

La joven rubia rió nerviosa y rápidamente soltó a sus dos amigos, contemplándolos una vez más feliz. Y es que aún no podía creerlo, le parecía simplemente increíble. El simple hecho de estar allí junto a ellos la hacía dichosa.

—Tú realmente sabes como arruinar el momento —reprochó al moreno, el cual bufó en respuesta.

—Y tú eres demasiado escandalosa.

—¡No me importa! —y sin decir más, lo abrazó. En un acto completamente inconsciente e impulsivo. Aferrándolo con fuerzas por la cintura, lo cual tomó por completo desprevenido al joven.

—¿Ino? —y acto seguido se soltó, lentamente, no sin antes golpearlo bruscamente en la cabeza—. ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

—¡Porque te lo merecías!

—¿Y el abrazo? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Uno nunca sabe cuando puede ser la última vez —Shikamaru confundido rascó su nuca. Contemplándola totalmente contrariado ¿Desde cuando Ino se demostraba tan afectuosa con él? Quizá fuera por lo ocurrido, al menos sus palabras eso decían.

—Que problemática eres, primero me abrazas y luego me golpeas ¿Quién te entiende? Las mujeres son demasiado fastidiosas —replicó, recibiendo una vez más. Un nuevo golpe por tal comentario—. ¡Ouch!

—A veces deberías aprender a callarte —el moreno simplemente rodó los ojos, pensando que quizá a la misma Ino le haría bien seguir (al menos de vez en cuando) su propio consejo.

—Como sea... Bienvenida —y sin decir más se sentó en la mesa. Contiguo donde se encontraba Chouji, quien ya había ocupado su lugar junto a la ventana. Ino imitándolo, se sentó justo enfrente del Nara, al lado de Sakura.

—Bienvenida, cerda —Chouji simplemente sonrió.

Ino por su parte no cabía en tanta felicidad. Y es que le parecía simplemente maravilloso, encontrarse allí. En aquel lugar y con aquellas personas que tanto valoraba, y había querido a lo largo de toda su vida.

Sin embargo el mismo asunto la seguía persiguiendo y en su cabeza todo lo que había eran pensamientos sobre Shikamaru. Y el enigma de aquel extraño abrazo ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que en aquel instante abrazarlo le había parecido lo correcto. Y quizá, lo había sido.


	5. Efigies del recuerdo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

5/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, acá de regreso con el capítulo 5 que realmente espero les guste... Y si no les molesta y no es demasiado abuso me gustaría saber su opinión. Sea en general o del capítulo, pero ya saben si no es demasiado pedir. En fin, como siempre quería agradecerles por todo. Por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde fic, por hacerme saber siempre su opinión y por el ánimo que me dan ¡GRACIAS! Espero que les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

V

"Efigies del recuerdo"

Finalmente el día estaba llegando a su fin, y ahora se encontraba caminando pausadamente junto a la que una vez había sido su amiga de la infancia. Contemplándola de reojo notó, quizá por primera vez en años, que aquella niña insegura que una vez había conocido se había desvanecido en el lento paso del tiempo. Afortunadamente, Sakura se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y decidida. E Ino no podría pedir menos, pues a pesar de haber perdido aquel lazo hacía demasiado ya la rubia siempre la había cuidado, de alguna forma, desde la distancia. La había observado convertirse en alguien digna de respeto y admiración. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellas.

Sin embargo, Ino sabía demasiado bien que jamás podrían recuperar aquella preciada amistad que una vez habían tenido. No de aquella forma. Como todo en la vida había un tiempo para cada cosa, y el suyo se había perdido hacía años ya. Quizá porque ya no eran simplemente niñas, toda inocencia estaba perdida. Ya no creían en la eternidad, habían conocido la muerte. El dolor, el abandono y la venganza. El paso de los años las había distanciado, arrastrándolas por diferentes caminos. Diferente direcciones, amores y amigos. Ellas ya no eran las mismas, no lo volverían a ser tampoco ¿Si aquello era bueno o malo? Ino no lo sabía. Simplemente sabía, muy dentro de su ser, que a pesar de todo lo transcurrido Sakura siempre estaría velando por ella, cuando ella la necesitara. Sin embargo, no veía aquello como un fin sino como un inicio. El principio de algo diferente, aunque no por ello peor. Sino simplemente distinto.

—Sakura —la llamó, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. La chica se volteó a verla sonriendo.

—Ya decía que estabas muy callada, Ino —la joven rubia rió. Sakura la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, cerda —Ino frunció el seño.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —chilló a modo de advertencia, provocando en la pelirrosa una reacción similar.

—¡No me llames así! Cerda —replicó ésta, haciendo hincapié en la última mención.

—Como sea… —bufó Ino, cruzándose de brazos. Inconscientemente ambas empezaron a reír. Quizá aún quedaba algo de las niñas que una vez habían sido en ellas.

—¡¿Me dirás tu pregunta o no?! —demandó finalmente la pelirrosa.

—¡Oh cierto! Me hiciste olvidar lo que iba a decir, frentona —se oyó a Sakura refunfuñar mas no dijo nada, y siguió contemplando a su amiga a la espera de la pregunta.

—¿Y?

—Simplemente tienes curiosidad —replicó molesta Ino. Sakura comenzaba a exasperarse ya.

—Deja de dar vueltas al asunto ¿Quieres? Si no te conociera bien diría que estás vacilando.

—Yo no vacilo Sakura, lo sabes —espetó. Aún contemplando en su cabeza las posibilidades del asunto. Volviendo una y otra vez a aquel instante. Donde todo se había reducido al nombre de él; Shikamaru.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que no se como explicarlo, frentona. Todo pasó cuando estaba en la misión. En el momento en que aquel shinobi me apuñaló —y tras decir lo último llevó inconscientemente la mano a su pecho. Últimamente aquello se había vuelto una costumbre en ella, le servía como seguridad. De que su corazón latía.

—¿Si?

—Y cuando sentí que iba a morir… —una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en sus labios— me acordé de todas las personas que quería. Ya sabes, mis padres…

—¿Y? Que tiene eso de extraño, es decir es normal.

—¡Déjame terminar! ¿Quieres? —bufó e intentó serenarse.

¿Cómo explicarle que en su momento de muerte había anhelado por la compañía de Shikamaru? ¿Cómo decirle que el nombre de su amigo y compañero había sido lo último que había escapado de sus labios, junto con su último aliento de vida? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que él había sido la primera y última persona en quien había pensado, justo antes de morir? No sabía, sin embargo tenía que intentarlo.

—No se porque, pero cuando estaba pensando en todas aquellas personas en mi vida… pensé en Shikamaru —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente, mas no interrumpió—. Fue él la primera persona que vino a mi cabeza, también la última. No puedo explicarlo, pero era como si quisiera que él estuviera allí conmigo. En aquel momento. Es absurdo, ni siquiera pensé tanto en Chouji como en él.

La pelirrosa sonrió mas no dijo nada, contemplando a su amiga divertida. La expresión de confusión en los ojos de Ino era simplemente deliciosa. Verla de aquella forma la deleitaba.

—Di algo ¿Quieres? Si te lo conté es porque espero una respuesta, frente de marquesina.

—No lo se, cerda ¿A ti que te parece?

—¡No se! Por eso te pregunté a ti —replicó la rubia molesta. Contemplando la estúpida sonrisa de Sakura.

—Pues… quizá Shikamaru sea especial para ti —Ino arrugó la nariz.

—¿Especial?

—Ajá, especial. Como solía serlo Sasuke cuando éramos niñas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Tú crees que me gusta? —rió nerviosa, fingiendo encontrarle gracia al asunto. Aunque por dentro temiera por la respuesta de su amiga.

—No, no estoy bromeando. Y no, no creo que te guste. Creo que estás enamorada de él. ¿Sino porque más pensarías en Shikamaru?

—Es absurdo, ni siquiera podemos estar cinco minutos sin discutir. Y es tan diferente a mi, tan perezoso. Me exaspera a veces ¿Sabes? No estoy de acuerdo —concluyó finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

Aunque lo cierto era que más que convencer a su amiga, era a ella misma a quien quería hacer creer semejantes palabras. Y es que le parecía simplemente absurdo, insólito ¿Cómo podía Sakura decir que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru? Jamás lo había contemplado siquiera, la mera posibilidad le causaba risa ¿Ella y Shikamaru? Imposible.

—No —dijo tercamente.

—Bien, cree lo que quieras cerda ¿Querías mi opinión? Es esa, haz con ella lo que quieras.

Y sin decir más se marchó, tomando el camino que llevaba a su casa. Dejando a Ino sola en las calles de Konoha, con la mente enmarañada y la mirada confundida.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que pudiera salir de su estado de ensimismamiento. Y pudiera finalmente retomar el camino a su hogar, donde seguramente sus padres la estarían esperando ansiosos.

Y efectivamente así ocurrió, cuando atravesó el umbral de su casa tanto su padre como su madre la estaban esperando. Con la comida hecha, su plato favorito, y una amplia sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió de forma amena, se notaba en los rostros de sus padres que estaban realmente felices de tenerla de vuelta. Sin embargo Ino parecía, ante las miradas de ellos, distraída.

—Hija ¿Estás bien? —la rubia levantó la cabeza y asintió. Sonriendo de lado.

—Si, mamá —lo cierto era que las palabras de la pelirrosa seguían atormentándola ¿Cómo había sido ella capaz de decirle que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo? Y es que aquello simplemente no podía ser, en lo absoluto.

Finalmente cuando terminó, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se marchó a su cuarto. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella al entrar, permitiéndose unos efímeros segundos de paz para terminar de analizar lo que su amiga le había dicho. Y aún la mera mención le parecía imposible, más no le causaba gracia. En absoluto, no había nada de que reírse.

—¡Esta frente de marquesina y sus estúpidas ideas! Debe estar delirando…

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en el oscuro vacío debajo de su cama, contemplando la oscuridad por unos segundos. Inclinándose en el piso y estirando su brazo debajo de la cama hasta alcanzar un pequeño objeto rectangular. Cubierto completamente de polvo, una caja de color púrpura.

—Había olvidado que esto se encontraba aquí…

Se arrojó sobre la cama, con el objeto aún en manos, y tras sentirse cómoda sobre el mullido colchón se recostó, levantando levemente la tapa de la caja. Sacando del interior de ésta una serie de fotografías, algunas viejas, otras más recientes.

Las contempló una por una, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

En la primera se veían Sakura y ella, a la edad de 8 años. Jugando felices, Sakura llevaba en su cabello aquel listón rojo que Ino le había regalado. Suspiró y metiendo la mano una vez más en la caja sacó dicho objeto. Una larga cinta escarlata. La misma que Sakura le había devuelto aquella tarde, en que había decidido terminar su amistad. Por Sasuke.

—Que tonto fue aquello, Sasuke se fue.

Y una vez más volvió a contemplar las viejas fotografías en sus manos, había algunas con sus padres y finalmente una en la que se veía toda la clase de la academia. Todos juntos, a la edad de 12 años.

—¡Qué pequeños nos veíamos todos! —sonrió, recordando como solían sentirse lo suficientemente grandes como para comprender el mundo. Sin embargo aún eran inocentes. Volvió a contemplar la fotografía, sentado junto a ella se encontraba Shikamaru. Reposando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, mirándola de reojo con clara expresión de fastidio. Rió— ¡Vaya! Había olvidado que Shikamaru se sentaba junto a mi en la academia. Se ve igual, algunas cosas no cambian.

Entonces pasó aquella fotografía, y detrás de ésta se encontraba una del equipo 10. Con Asuma detrás de ellos tres sonriendo levemente con un cigarrillo apagado entre los labios (¡Dios! Como lo extrañaba. Cada vez que se acordaba de su difunto sensei los ojos se le abarrotaban de lágrimas sin derramar), frente a él, de izquierda a derecha, Chouji de frente, Shikamaru en medio, extrañamente sonriendo (a pesar de que Ino lo había obligado a sacarse aquella fotografía, solo porque había visto en la habitación de Sakura una similar junto a su equipo), y junto a él, ella. También sonriendo feliz.

Detrás de aquella fotografía unas cuantas más del mismo día que Ino había tomado durante el receso. Aún mantenía el recuerdo fresco en su memoria, con cada imagen que veía.

Aún recordaba a Asuma recostado sobre aquel árbol, plácidamente fumando.

—¡Asuma-sensei! Sonría —chilló feliz, la rubia. Cargando con el pequeño objeto en mano, enfocando al hombre frente a ella. Asuma dio una larga y tendida pitada y tras haber dejado escapar el humo negro de sus labios sonrió. Regalándole a Ino la tan deseada fotografía.

Entonces la joven se giró y se dirigió a Chouji, quien se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de Shikamaru, comiendo un paquete de patatas. De forma voraz.

—Chouji, sonríe ¿Quieres? —el Akimichi la miró confundido. Sin embargo no se atrevió a replicar y antes de que pudiera siquiera fingir una sonrisa la joven ya había presionado el botón. Cegando al joven con el flash de la cámara—. ¡Lo siento! —rió— lo apreté demasiado antes.

Así rápidamente se dirigió a Shikamaru, el cual reposaba plácidamente sobre la hierba. Con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—¡Shikamaru! Sonríe —él negó con la cabeza mas no abrió los ojos—. No seas idiota, déjame tomar la fotografía.

—Ya tienes la foto de equipo, Ino ¿Por qué no dejas en paz la cámara?

—Porque no quiero, y estoy aburrida. Asuma está fumando cerca del árbol y odio el estúpido humo. Chouji está comiendo y tú durmiendo, nadie me hace caso.

—Porque será…

—¡Shikamaru!

—¿Qué? —espetó molesto, incorporándose finalmente. Al parecer su rubia amiga no lo dejaría descansar.

—Sonríe.

—No me gusta que me saquen fotos, Ino.

—¡No me importa! Sonríe, Shikamaru —el joven moreno bufó fastidiado.

—¿Para qué quieres una fotografía mía de todas formas? —preguntó finalmente, ya cansado de resistirse a lo inevitable.

—Primero, porque eres mi amigo y compañero de equipo —sonrió— y segundo porque cuando seamos unos años mayores podremos contemplarlas y reírnos.

—Seguramente perderás las fotos antes de que seamos mayores, Ino. No tiene caso, es demasiado problemático —en respuesta ella lo golpeó—. Ouch ¡No me golpees mujer!

—Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero Shikamaru, y quiero una fotografía tuya. O sonríes o te fotografiaré con esa cara de tonto.

—Cielos, gracias Ino. Es la única que tengo. Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no fotografías a Asuma?

—Ya lo hice, y a Chouji también. Sólo quedas tú. Tienes que dejarme sacarte una fotografía y luego sacarte una conmigo, como hicieron Chouji y Asuma.

—Qué problemática eres… —bufó, mas esta vez no se resistió. Y de forma forzada dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa—. ¿Listo?

—No, ahora una conmigo —una vez más el moreno suspiró, apesadumbrado. Simplemente quería volver a recostarse y contemplar las nubes, pero Ino no lo permitiría. Lo cierto era que nunca lo hacía.

Entonces él se deslizó hasta sentarse junto a ella, Ino preparó la cámara y pidió a Chouji que oprimiera el botón. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, ella sonriendo y él abrazándola de la cintura por detrás, Chouji sacó la fotografía. Riendo todo el tiempo de la expresión de fastidio de su amigo.

—Listo, ahora ¿Puedo volver a descansar?

—¡No! El descanso terminó —se oyó decir a Asuma, el Nara bajó la cabeza rendido y se puso de pié. De forma lenta y apesadumbrada. Una vez más preparándose para retomar el problemático entrenamiento.

Y así continuaron entrenando, hasta la puesta del sol. Ino aún recordaba cada instante y cada escena de aquel día.

Sonriendo volvió a contemplar la fotografía entre sus dedos, en la que se encontraban ella y Shikamaru. Y al ver donde se encontraba la mano de él se sonrojó. Recordando una vez más las palabras de su amiga.

No, ciertamente no había nada de gracioso en enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Por suerte ese no era su caso, o eso ella decía.


	6. Mi enfermedad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

6/24

Hola a todos... ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. Bueno, acá les traigo el capítulo 6 de "Últimos suspiros". Espero que les guste, realmente. En fin, voy a tratar de ser breve para no aburrirlos repitiendo demasiado lo que siempre les digo (y no me canso de hacerlo) ¡Gracias! Por todo, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia, más aún por molestarse en hacerme saber sus comentarios, y el ánimo que me dan ¡Gracias!. Perdonen mi brevedad hoy... estoy un poco alicaída y no logro aclarar demasiado mi mente. Espero que el capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

VI

"Mi enfermedad"

(Incontrolable irritabilidad)

Los dorados haces de luz comenzaban a filtrarse por las traslúcidas cortinas lavanda de su habitación. Inundándolo todo de un cálido color cobre, mientras la luz trepaba por sus pálidas facciones haciéndole oscilar los párpados. Intentando proteger sus claros ojos opalinos de la luz intrusa. Sin embargo, en vano. Por lo que rendida se incorporó y tras salir del refugio que propiciaba su cama y contemplarse unos segundos en el espejo comenzó a vestirse. Lenta y pausadamente, contemplando en su desnudez, como habitual, la pequeña marca oblicua en su pálida piel. Rememorando aquellos segundos en donde creyó todo perdido, aquellos instantes de soledad donde su corazón se estaba deteniendo paulatinamente.

Y como habitual, cada vez que rememoraba aquel suceso, sus pensamientos eran desviados hacia su amigo. Shikamaru. Por tonto que sonara, por más que quisiera fingir que nada acontecía la simple idea seguía atormentándola. Persiguiéndola en los sueños y en la misma vigilia. Haciéndola sentir incómoda, siempre que Shikamaru estuviera cerca.

—¡Qué tonto! Estúpida frente de marquesina, no se como puede pensar algo tan absurdo como que yo estoy enamorada de Shikamaru.

Entonces miró el reloj, y de repente recordó que aquel día se suponía desayunaría con sus dos amigos y ex compañeros de equipo. Contempló la hora 9:30 y comprobó que efectivamente llegaría tarde.

Así que bajó apresurada las escaleras, se despidió rápidamente de sus padres y se marchó. Recorriendo rápidamente las bulliciosas calles de Konoha en busca de sus amigos, hasta que finalmente los encontró. En la puerta del lugar que habían acordado.

—Llegas tarde —comentó el Nara aburrido, Chouji a su lado asintió.

Y no supo porque pero al verlo las palabras que la pelirrosa le había dicho la tarde anterior volvieron a resonarle impetuosas y fue como si una fuerza arrebatadora emergiera de su interior, como un torrente de ira. Sólo que no lo era, al menos no plenamente. Sin embargo no pudo contenerse.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te esperamos a ti?! Tú siempre llegas tarde, Shikamaru —espetó molesta, cruzándose se brazos.

—Que problemática eres, simplemente decía.

—¡Si claro! —replicó con sarcasmo y sin decir más ingresó al lugar.

Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas claras de confusión justo antes de seguirla al interior del lugar.

—¿Qué le sucede? —cuestionó Chouji, el moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Yo que sé, quizá se levantó de mal humor.

Y así ingresaron, siguiendo la pequeña figura de su rubia amiga. Hasta una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Donde los tres se sentaron y dispusieron a hacer sus pedidos.

—¿Saben que encontré ayer? —preguntó exaltada sonriendo. Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji negaron con la cabeza—. Las fotografías del día en que nos tomamos la fotografía de equipo ¿Lo recuerdan?

—Mmm… No —admitió Chouji avergonzado.

—La verdad que no —respondió finalmente Shikamaru.

—¡¿Cómo puedes no acordarte?! —gritó al moreno. Ignorando al Akimichi junto a él.

—¿Eh? —la cuestionó confundido, si mal no había oído Chouji tampoco lo recordaba.

—Y me dijiste que sería yo la que me olvidaría de ellas y las perdería —dijo enojada. Shikamaru no sabía que decir o hacer. Ni como reaccionar—. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

—Qué problemática eres… eso…

—¡Nada! Yo te diré que clase de amigo eres, un mal amigo —y sin decir más volvió a sentarse. Cruzándose de brazos desviando la mirada a través del cristal.

—Pero si… —trató de decir aún extrañado, contemplando a Chouji quien parecía tan sorprendido como él mismo.

—No quiero oírte.

En ese instante una joven muchacha rubia, de brillantes ojos verdes, se acercó con sus pedidos. Colocando frente a Ino una humeante taza de té, frente a Chouji una taza similar, y unas galletas, y entregándole a Shikamaru una taza de café. Amablemente les agradeció y se alejó.

Sin embargo el enfado de Ino se evaporó rápidamente, y en cuestión de instantes había olvidado el porque de la absurda disputa.

—¿Saben? En unos días tendremos una misión, nosotros tres —explicó sonriendo. Chouji también esbozó una sonrisa, lo cierto era que hacía demasiado ya desde la última vez que habían realizado una misión juntos. Shikamaru no mostró interés alguno, como de costumbre, Sin embargo esta vez Ino lo ignoró.

—Si, Tsunade me dijo que será de rango B —la rubia asintió. El moreno simplemente contemplaba la conversación totalmente aburrido. A veces alternando la mirada entre sus amigos y el mostrador de la casa de té.

—Será en un palacio feudal —exclamó emocionada. Imaginándose como sería un lugar tan lujoso.

Entonces notó la distraída mirada del moreno. Y siguiendo la línea de los ojos de él notó, finalmente, que era lo que tanto había estado observando. Y se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que una mujer. La misma joven camarera que los había atendido con anterioridad.

—¡Shikamaru! —chilló sorprendida. El moreno rápidamente se giró a verla—. No puedo creerlo ¿Estabas viendo a esa chica? —prácticamente gritó, de forma poco discreta. Señalando a la joven muchacha de rubio cabello ondulado. Avergonzándolo por completo.

—No, Ino cállate —replicó este. Mirándola ahora ciertamente fastidiado, y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—¡Pero si te sonrojaste! Y estabas viendo a una chica ¡Una chica!

—Basta, Ino. No lo estaba haciendo. Las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas.

—Pero la estabas mirando, no sabía que tú, Shikamaru Nara, miraras chicas de forma tan descarada.

—¡No lo hago, mujer! Deja de ser tan problemática, me avergüenzas —mas Ino seguía sin oírlo.

—¡Oh! Shika creció —Chouji por su parte reía de forma descontrolada.

—Deja el asunto ya ¿Quieres Ino? —murmuró entre dientes. La rubia simplemente seguía riendo.

—¿Por qué? Nunca hablamos de esto. Quiero saber. No sabía que te gustara una chica —chilló, de pronto algo en su interior dio un vuelco. Mas no supo definir porque—. Quiero que me cuentes.

—No me gusta ninguna chica, Ino. Son todas demasiado problemáticas.

—Pero a ella la estabas mirando —la camarera hacía ya unos instantes que había notado que estaban hablando de ella y rápidamente desapareció detrás de una puerta. Completamente ruborizada.

—No lo hacía, ahora deja de gritarlo. La asustaste —Chouji rió. Era cierto.

—Bueno, pero déjame decirte que nunca pensé ver el día en que tú te fijaras en una mujer. Mucho menos la miraras como un pervertido —ante la palabra el Akimichi no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Shikamaru simplemente bufó.

—No me digas así, no la estaba mirando. Deja de ser tan problemática.

—¡¿A quien le dices problemática Nara?! No te descargues conmigo si estás frustrado sexualmente —chilló la joven. Shikamaru la contempló atónito y Chouji rió aún más fuerte, si es que aquello era remotamente posible.

—¿Eh? —atinó a decir, aún contemplándola como si hubiera perdido totalmente la cabeza. Quizá aquel fuera el caso porque él estaba completamente seguro que no le había contestado de mala forma. En absoluto, sino como habitualmente solía hacerlo.

—Me oíste, no es mi culpa que no puedas conseguirte una chica. Mírate, eres perezoso y serio. Rara vez hablas y siempre respondes con ese sarcasmo fastidioso y ese cinismo insoportable. No entiendo que chica podría enamorarse de ti —ouch, aquello había sido cruel. Y Chouji lo sabía y podía ver que lo había herido por la mirada de Shikamaru.

—Ino… —suspiró el Akimichi, el moreno no replicó. No dijo nada, simplemente permaneció en completo silencio. Contemplando las nubes a través de la ventana. Tratando de descifrar el porque de la conducta de su amiga, sin embargo no parecía haber respuesta lógica.

—¿Qué? —espetó molesta.

—Nada, olvídalo.

—Como sea. Sakura debe estar loca —y sin decir más se puso de pié y se marchó. Dejando a ambos jóvenes completamente conmocionados y confundidos. Más aún a Shikamaru, quien no entendía porque Ino lo maltrataba aún más que antes. Y sin razón aparente. Sin mencionar que no comprendía el porque de sus últimas palabras y qué tenía que ver Sakura en todo aquello. Finalmente decidió que tampoco le importaba, era demasiado problemático. Además, Ino siempre había sido de aquella forma con él. Ya se le pasaría.

Mientras la rubia se alejó a grandes zancadas del lugar, aún maldiciendo en cada suspiro ¿Qué la había llevado a actuar de aquella forma? No lo sabía. Se sentía completamente estúpida, pues sabía que esta vez se había excedido con él y le había gritado en la cara todo aquello que ella quería creer del chico para así poder olvidar las palabras de la pelirrosa. Y pretender que todo estaba bien, para así finalmente poder volver a la normalidad.

Sin embargo no parecía estar funcionando sino complicando las cosas aún más ¡Y de que forma! Ni siquiera sabía como conviviría con él durante la misión. Mucho menos habiéndole gritado de aquella forma, y aquellas cosas.

—¿De donde demonios salieron todas esas cosas? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió gritarle todas esas cosas? ¡Todo es culpa de Sakura! Ella metió esta estúpida idea en mi cabeza, y me confundió.

Y era cierto, desde que la pelirrosa había mencionado aquello, sus palabras se habían arraigado en Ino como un tumor. Apoderándose de ella a cada segundo, consumiendo cada centímetro de su ser. Como una enfermedad, adueñándose de la poca racionalidad que le quedaba. Y aquella conducta había sido el claro síntoma de que estaba enferma, debía estarlo ¿Enamorada? Debía haber enloquecido.


	7. Orgullo y terquedad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

7/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, en fin, acá estoy subiendo el capítulo 7 de "Últimos suspiros", que realmente espero les guste. Y como siempre ya saben quería agradecerles a todos por el simple hecho de tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia, lo cual es muchísimo para mi. Y también darles las gracias por hacerme saber su opinión y el ánimo que me dan. Espero que les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

VII

"Orgullo y terquedad"

Lentamente levantó los párpados, mirando a través del límpido cristal la lluvia caer. Gota a gota empapándolo todo, el cielo inmensamente gris. Suspiró. Odiaba aquellos días, cuando el azul se alzaba sobre sus cabezas el mundo le parecía inmenso. Profundo, eterno. Sin embargo las nubes parecían, ahora, cubrirlo todo. Y de pronto el mundo parecía pequeño.

—¡Que pésimo día! —bufó. La opacidad del cielo recordaba a la chica aquel trágico momento. Y no podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo hacía llevaba la mano hasta su corazón para asegurarse que aún latía.

Recordando sus ojos turbios de lágrimas frías, contemplando con su mirada sombría las nubes grises cernirse sobre ella. Sin poder ver la luz, sin poder ver el sol una última vez. Mientras su vida escapaba en suspiros.

Repentinamente se puso de pié. No lo soportaba más, se sentía inquita, más de lo habitual. Odiaba estar atrapada entre cuatro paredes contemplando tan triste panorama. Pero no podía evitarlo, nada había que ella pudiera hacer para detener las gotas de lluvia de caer. Por lo que se volvió a sentar. Reposando una vez más su rostro en sus manos. Contemplando a través del cristal con la mirada perdida.

Entonces su atención se desvió a la mochila junto a la ventana, el objeto yacía allí inmóvil desde hacía ya horas. Aún así la misión no iniciaría hasta el día siguiente. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había apresurado tanto.

Quizá estuviera impaciente, quizá una parte de ella anhelara iniciar la misión. Quizá la otra no. No lo sabía. Últimamente parecía desconocer muchas cosas.

Lo cierto era que hacía tres días ya desde la última vez que había visto a Shikamaru aquel día en Barbacoa Q. Y no lo había vuelto a ver. Extrañamente se había encontrado con Chouji en la calle varias veces, sin embargo en ninguna de las ocasiones el moreno se encontraba con él. Y en los días siguientes Shikamaru desapareció.

Por lo que Ino no pudo evitar preguntarse si aún estaría molesto por lo que ella le había dicho aquel día. Y aunque sabía que quizá había sido demasiado dura con él, sin motivo alguno, no se disculparía. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Después de todo ella sólo había sido honesta. Además, conocía muy bien al chico. Shikamaru no era rencoroso. Ya se le pasaría.

—Todo estará bien, además, siempre discutimos de esa forma. No es como si esta vez fuera diferente. Seguro mañana se olvida y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Siempre es así —aseveró para sí, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Sin embargo el asunto aún la perturbaba.

Por lo que decidida a aclarar su mente, y viendo que ya la noche se había asentado, se dirigió a su cuarto. Por el momento descansaría, dormiría hasta que el día siguiente llegara. Rogando que el día de mañana, la lluvia cesara.

Y así fue, cuando al amanecer unos cálidos haces de luz dorada la despertaron. Abriéndose paso tímidos entre las melancólicas nubes grisáceas. Sobrevivientes de la noche anterior.

—¡Ah! —exclamó feliz, contemplando el sol asomarse lentamente. Finalmente el día había llegado.

No negaría que tenía algunas dudas, sobre si estaba lista para una nueva misión dado lo sucedido en la anterior. Sin embargo tampoco podía negar que lo deseara. Porque realmente lo hacía.

Entonces saliendo de la cama, se vistió lentamente. Tomó sus cosas, ajustó su porta kunai a su muslo derecho, recogió su larga cabellera y despidiéndose de sus padres, se marchó.

Recorriendo su camino a través de las calles hacia la puerta, donde la estarían esperando Chouji y Shikamaru. Contemplando eventualmente durante el trayecto su rostro en los fríos charcos de lluvia. Pozos de lágrimas de la noche anterior. Hasta finalmente llegar.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegre, contemplando particularmente la reacción de Shikamaru.

—¡Hola Ino! —fue la respuesta de Chouji, como siempre amigable. Sin embargo el Nara no respondió, hasta luego de unos segundos con un frío y seco "hola".

Sin embargo Ino no replicó, por el momento pensó que quizá lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas fueran tranquilizándose por sí solas. Por lo que sin decir más los tres se marcharon, Ino contemplando a Shikamaru todo el camino (el cual permaneció siempre con la mirada al frente y el ceño fruncido) y Chouji alternando su atención entre la joven rubia (la cual observaba al Nara) y su mejor amigo (el cual parecía decidido a ignorarla).

Y así transcurrieron las primeras tres cuartas partes del trayecto. En completo silencio, a veces roto por los vanos intentos de Ino de iniciar conversación los cuales inmediatamente se vieron reducidos a nada dado que el moreno no le contestaba.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar? —él negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarla—. Y… dime ¿Crees que tengamos problemas en realizar la misión? —él no contestó. Fue en ese momento en que la rubia recordó haber olvidado leer el papel sobre la misión. Por lo que no tenía idea de que se trataba, ciertamente algo muy torpe de su parte. Sin embargo no había podido evitarlo, por alguna extraña razón los últimos días había estado demasiado distraída.

La chica rápidamente se volteó a Chouji en busca de alguna respuesta, sin embargo el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros. Haciéndole saber que él no tenía respuestas, sino que estaba en ella solucionar aquello.

—¡Oh, vamos Shikamaru! ¡Háblame! No me dirás que aún estás enfadado ¿O si?

—¿Tú que crees? —fue todo lo que el moreno replicó en su tono habitual, refugiando sus manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Eso fue hace cuatro días! —chilló Ino, colocándose enfrente del camino de él. Forzándolo a verla.

—Ajá ¿Y?

—¡Qué es infantil! No puedes seguir enfadado, Shikamaru —él arqueó una ceja fijando sus ojos en ella por primera vez.

—Hablando de infantil… —replicó, sarcasmo latente en sus palabras.

—¡Ey! —bufó.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo, Shikamaru. Fue una tontería ¿Si?

—Me llamaste frustrado sexualmente —espetó él, aún mirándola de forma aburrida. Aunque clara ofensa en sus facciones. Chouji al oír las palabras no pudo evitar sino reír pero inmediatamente se silenció cuando vio las miradas molestas de sus dos amigos.

—Es solo una expresión… —explicó, agitando la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No lo es, Ino.

—¿Quieres ya olvidarte?

—¿Sabes? Hay veces en que lo mejor es disculparse o no decir nada. Pero dado que pareces tener problemas para decir "lo siento"…

—¡No tengo problemas para disculparme! —chilló ofendida, sin embargo sabía que su orgullo jamás le permitiría.

—No parece.

Y sin decir más continuaron caminando, recorriendo el último tramo del camino hacia el noroeste, donde se encontraba la frontera con el país del rayo.

—¿Shikamaru? Olvida un segundo que estás enfadado conmigo ¿Si? —sonrió— y respóndeme una pregunta.

Él la miró de reojo y levemente asintió, sin siquiera dignarse a responderle con palabras. La rubia se sintió levemente decepcionada mas no lo demostró.

—¿Cuál es la misión?

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló de repente Chouji, Shikamaru también la miraba alarmado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que viniste a la misión sin saber de que se trataba? ¿Sin estar preparada? Creo que fui muy claro con el papel que te entregué, que me fue enviado de Tsunade —finalmente la cuestionó el moreno, Chouji calló de repente al oír a su amigo hablar. Por más que quisiera no podría sostener el silencio si es que ella ignoraba su misión.

—Es que estuve algo distraída y creo que olvide... —se excusó riendo de forma nerviosa. Aún así la expresión del chico no se suavizaba, muy por el contrario parecía que sus facciones se hacían aún más serias y rígidas.

—No es un juego, Ino —replicó finalmente, en tono serio. Contemplándola a los ojos, su opalina mirada completamente enigmática.

—¡Eso lo se Shikamaru! No tienes que decírmelo, realmente eres fastidioso cuando actúas de forma tan seria —él negó con la cabeza.

—¡Tsk! Mira que eres problemática, lo digo porque puede ser peligroso para ti, Ino. No por actuar serio.

Ante la respuesta de él la muchacha no pudo sino sonreír, amplia y sinceramente ante la preocupación de su amigo por su bienestar. Y quizá...

—¿Eso significa que ya no estás enfadado? —Shikamaru sonrió levemente de lado. Lo cierto era que a pesar de todas sus disputas siempre terminaba cediendo, él no era del tipo de persona que solía acumular rencor. Requería demasiada energía y era problemático. Y simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Sólo en contadas ocasiones había sentido odio intenso, Hidan había sido un ejemplo. Ahora estaba muerto.

—No, sigo enfadado —replicó suavizando el tono, aún con una débil sonrisa en los labios— y cuando te explique la misión volveré a ignorarte.

—¡Qué gracioso, Shikamaru! —dijo con sarcasmo la chica— Sabes lo que te pasará si me ignoras... —amenazó alzando el puño— porque sabes que odio ser ignorada.

—Lo sé. Aún así fue divertido hacerlo tres cuartas partes del camino. Es gracioso verte intentando, aún así —su rostro enserió por efímeros segundos— deberías disculparte.

—No lo haré —refutó ella cruzándose de brazos. El Nara frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca?

—¿Por qué eres tan terco, tú?

—¡No lo soy! —se defendió el joven.

—Si lo eres, olvídalo ya.

—¡Dios! Eres tan problemática... —bufó finalmente algo exasperado. Sin embargo rápidamente cedió, lo cierto era que ya no le importaba demasiado el asunto. O las palabras de ella.

—¡Ya dejen de discutir! —interrumpió Chouji, contemplando a sus dos amigos. Y aunque sabía que sólo se trataba de una inofensiva disputa, de esas que habitualmente solían tener, debían continuar la misión. Si querían regresar pronto a su hogar.

—Tienes razón —concedió el Nara, y volteándose a Ino la contempló por unos segundos. En completo silencio.

Podía ver en su mirada la expectativa, de pronto el cálido y alegre ambiente desapareció dejando paso al enigmático silencio.

Ino empezaba a exasperarse, entonces él habló.

—Deberías saberlo, nuestra misión es un asesinato...


	8. Ansias e inquietudes

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

8/24

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Puede que algunos de ustedes hayan notado que mis comentarios en estos últimos días estuvieron un poco breves, perdón por eso, es cierto, estuve un poco decaída, malos días, sin embargo no se preocupen. Aunque quiero que sepan que todo lo que dije lo dije porque realmente lo siento, no quiero que quede como una mera rutina porque si les agradezco es porque realmente me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les interesa (de alguna forma) y que se toman la molestia de leerla y hasta me animan. De verdad, por eso siempre les digo ¡GRACIAS! Porque creo que realmente deben saber lo feliz que me hacen. Me encanta saber de ustedes, por lo que nunca duden en decireme cualquier cosa, preguntarme cualquier duda o hacerme saber su opinión o crítica. De verdad lo valoro... y disculpen la hora, recién tuve la posibilidad de conectarme y subir el capítulo por festejar el día de la madre :). En fin, gracias. Son los mejores ¡Saben que los adoro! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

VIII

"Ansias e inquietudes"

(Planificando la misión)

"Deberías saberlo, nuestra misión es un asesinato..." Murmuró Shikamaru, y extrañamente su suave murmullo se refugió en lo más profundo de la cabeza de ella. Y aún las palabras resonaban huecas. No podía evitarlo, una y otra vez por los siguientes treinta minutos había pensado en ellas.

E inconscientemente, una vez más, llevó sus dedos hacia el pecho. No azarosamente sino de forma deliberada, sintiendo debajo de las telas de su ropa la pequeña marca de piel. Buscando debajo de la piel los constantes latidos de su corazón. Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru la contemplaban en silencio, últimamente habían notado ese nuevo hábito de ella. Sin embargo no preguntaron, no debían hacerlo, la conocían demasiado bien.

—Oye, Ino ¿Estás bien? —preguntó entonces el Nara, caminando junto a ella con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la mirada perdida en las blanquecinas nubes que vagaban libremente sobre ellos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —repreguntó imitando su conducta, también contemplando el azulino firmamento.

—Porque estás demasiado callada, no es normal —replicó finalmente el chico, mitad bromeando mitad en serio. Chouji permaneció unos pasos más atrás. Sabiendo que quizá sería mejor que uno de ellos hablara con la chica, para no presionarla. Además, siempre había sido Shikamaru quien (a pesar de quejarse constantemente) había ayudado a Ino en sus malos momentos.

—No se de que hablas —replicó inmediatamente ella, cruzándose de brazos de forma testaruda. El moreno simplemente suspiró.

—¿Sabes? No convences a nadie... —la joven lo miró molesta, y al verse reflejada en los oscuros ojos de él sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle. Mas lo ignoró.

—Como sea Shikamaru... Estoy bien. Yo soy fuerte —el chico sonrió.

—Y terca, y problemática —acto seguido a sus palabras, recibió un golpe— ¡Ouch! —aparentemente las disputas y golpes entre ellos se habían vuelto aún más habituales desde el incidente de la última misión de Ino. Para desgracia del Nara.

—¡No te hagas el listo conmigo, Nara! Te dije que no me pasa nada, estoy bien ¿Entiendes? Bien —volvió a insistir claramente fastidiada—. Y el golpe, te lo merecías.

—Por supuesto —replicó el joven sarcásticamente, y retrocediendo unos pasos se ubicó junto a Chouji. Entonces volvió a hablar—. Pronto llegaremos, así que será mejor que estés lista.

—Yo siempre estoy lista —y sin decir más continuó caminando, en completo silencio. Fingiendo indiferencia.

Sin embargo por dentro temblaba, dudaba. Nunca jamás se había sentido insegura antes en una misión. Quizá porque nunca había sido realmente conciente de las magnitudes que podían alcanzar las consecuencias de dicha misión fallida: Una vida. Pudiera ser la suya, una vez más, como la de Chouji y Shikamaru. E inconscientemente sus ojos viajaron hasta sus amigos, más en concreto al moreno.

Lo cierto era que no podía permitirlo, no quería perderlos. Moriría si alguno de ellos la dejara.

—Oye, Shikamaru —lo llamó de repente, tras haber recorrido los últimos tramos del camino en completo y absoluto silencio. A excepción del cantar de los grillos anunciando que, finalmente, la noche estaba cayendo—. ¿A quien se supone debemos asesinar?

El moreno la contempló en silencio, meditando, y tras extraer un papel de uno de sus bolsillos se acercó y lo mostró a la chica.

—Este es él, Masato Asari, un señor feudal de éste país.

—¿Y porque debemos matarlo? —preguntó la rubia, contemplando la fotografía de un hombre alto. De cabello negro, color similar al de sus ojos, y espeso bigote.

—Por lo que dice aquí, por conspirar contra la paz e integridad del país. Entre otras cosas, por asesinar hombres y familias inocentes, por intereses político y económicos. Intereses egoístas. Aparentemente todo esto es sabido pero al no haber pruebas para inculparlo, nos contrataron para eliminarlo. Hasta el momento 263 personas murieron por órdenes de él. Entre las cuales se encontraban hombres, mujeres, niños e inclusive ancianos.

—Maldito... —murmuró entonces la chica, contemplando con los dientes apretados la imagen del sujeto. Con aquella sonrisa altanera y apariencia de autosuficiencia. Regocijándose en la riqueza y utilizando su poder para matar inocentes. No lo permitiría.

—Ino, cálmate —volvió a hablar él. Observando la reacción de la chica frente a la información propiciada por la Hokage—. Sabes que no debes involucrarte emocionalmente con una misión de este tipo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De que demonios hablas Shikamaru? ¿Acaso no te afecta, acaso no te importa? —gritó. El moreno retrocedió unos pasos antes de volver a hablar. Al parecer la chica realmente se había enfadado esta vez.

—Oye, yo solamente te advertía por tu bien Ino. No es que no me importe...

—Me decepcionas ¡Shikamaru! —él frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Gente está muriendo.

—Ino, lo sé—trató de defenderse, por supuesto que a él le afectaba todo aquello. Simplemente quería hacerle entender que debía permanecer firme, porque aquello lo vería en cada misión. Porque aquella era la vida que habían elegido, y la muerte era, después de todo, inevitable. Pero ella no parecía querer escucharlo, simplemente seguía gritándole—. Pero, las personas mueren todo el tiempo. Y...

—¿Esa es tu mejor respuesta? —el moreno se quedó sin palabras. Entonces Chouji decidió intervenir.

—Oye, Ino. Creo que lo Shikamaru está intentando decir es que... —pero una vez más ella interrumpió.

—Entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir, que todo esto es muy "problemático" y no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que suceda.

—No —fue todo lo que atinó a decir el moreno, sin embargo no intentó explicarse. Ya no le importaba, que Ino pensara lo que quisiera. Pues al fin y al cabo no estaba oyendo sino lo que ella quería oír. E interpretar.

—¿No, que?

—No, no es eso. Olvídalo, es demasiado problemático intentar explicártelo. Tú no escuchas —y una vez más retomaron el camino, en completo silencio. Ahora la noche se alzaba negra e imponente sobre ellos. Una noche sin luna, en el firmamento sólo se veían nubes grises y oscuras. Sin embargo no era tarde, y pronto llegarían.

Y así fue, en tan solo media hora más se encontraban ya en la ciudad. La cual se encontraba llamativamente iluminada por doquier, con brillantes luces que encandilaban con solo verlas. Cientos de personas caminando animadas por las calles, a lo alto de la colina se alzaba un palacio. Donde seguramente vivía Masato Asari. Su objetivo.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Shikamaru la miró mas no respondió. Ella arrugó la nariz—. Dije que cual...

—Te oí —interrumpió el moreno—. Sólo que no te lo diré aquí —bajó la voz y aclaró—, demasiada gente.

Por lo que rápidamente se alejaron de la muchedumbre y tras asegurarse de que nadie los había seguido, ni nadie oía, Shikamaru volvió a hablar. Contemplando siempre atento los alrededores, después de todo lo que menos querían era que alguien oyera que asesinarían a un señor feudal de tal importancia como lo era Masato.

—¿Y bien? —demandó la rubia exigente, golpeando su pié contra el suelo de forma impaciente.

—Bien —suspiró—, esta noche Masato dará una fiesta. A modo de celebración por los 100 años de la ciudad. Debemos infiltrarnos en ella, es el momento oportuno. Dado que bajará la guardia —contempló el papel unos segundos e inmediatamente volvió a hablar—. Habitualmente durante el día la vigilancia y protección que lleva es prácticamente impenetrable. Sin embargo en la fiesta se verá reducida a la mitad. Es decir, si podemos infiltrarnos y alejarlo de la muchedumbre el plan será un éxito.

—¿O sea que debemos infiltrarnos como invitados? —cuestionó Chouji. El moreno asintió.

—Debemos ser discretos. Necesitamos un señuelo para atraerlo, a modo de carnada para apartarlo de los demás. Y luego podremos asesinarlo.

—¿Y como haremos eso? ¿Quién de nosotros irá?

Sin embargo el chico no respondió y permaneció con la mirada fija en el papel. Como era habitual en él, Shikamaru ya tenía un plan. Uno seguramente infalible. Sin embargo tenía algunas dudas. No podía simplemente forzarla a hacerlo, dadas las circunstancias últimas y la aparente inestabilidad emocional que Ino había manifestado durante el camino. No podía, era demasiado arriesgado. Sin mencionar la salud emocional de su amiga.

—¿Shikamaru? —lo cuestionó. Mirándolo fijo, examinando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Observando cuidadosamente su expresión. Entonces lo comprendió, su amigo ya tenía un plan. Y la involucraba a ella, por ello dudada ¿Acaso lo hacía por lo sucedido en su última misión? ¿Acaso dudaba de su capacidad como ninja?

No podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo. Realmente no creía que Shikamaru la subestimaba, sin embargo se sentía de alguna forma defraudada. Sabía que Chouji sabía el plan del moreno desde un principio. Por ello también se encontraba en el momento contemplando el suelo. Queriendo evitar la confrontación. Y aunque ella sabía que sus amigos simplemente quería protegerla, no podía evitar sino sentirse frustrada. Y algo molesta, con ellos.

—Yo lo haré —dijo finalmente decidida, sus amigos sorprendidos levantaron la mirada para verla. Ino se mostraba segura, lo estaba. Quería hacerlo, quería demostrarles que podía. Que no debían cuidar de ella.

—Pero Ino... —habló Chouji, clara preocupación en su voz. Mirando de reojo al moreno.

—No, estoy decidida. Y sabes que no me harás cambiar de opinión. Además —dijo, mirando ahora a Shikamaru—, ese era tu plan originalmente ¿No es así?

—Si.

—Entonces no se hable más, yo lo haré. Haré lo que deba para apartar a ese sujeto y poder matarlo.

—Pero... —habló el Akimichi una vez más.

—Nada de objeciones, Chouji —el castaño miró rápidamente al Nara. En busca de ayuda, sin embargo éste asintió. Concediéndole permiso a Ino de actuar. La joven sonrió—. ¿Ves? Shikamaru también está de acuerdo. Es la única forma.

—Bien —suspiró el joven castaño.

—Sólo díganme el plan.

Clara determinación en su mirada. Podía ver que sus amigos aún tenían dudas. Sin embargo la decisión ya estaba tomada, sería ella quien actuara de señuelo. Sería la joven muchacha quien atraería a su objetivo a un lugar donde pudieran matarlo. Además, no podía negar que ansiaba hacerlo después de haber leído todo lo que el sujeto era capaz.

Así que estaba decidido, sólo faltaba poner el plan en marcha. Y sabían que no quedaba mucho tiempo para ello.


	9. Peligroso juego de seducción y muerte

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

9/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá estoy subiendo para ustedes el capítulo 9, que realmente espero les guste. Y ya saben, como siempre quiero decirles gracias, de corazón, por todo. Es indescriptible el ánimo que me dan, cuanto me animan. Me hacen muy feliz, ya sea simplemente leyendo (lo cual es demasiado, desde ya), haciéndome saber su valiosa opinión, y sea comentario o crítica (ya saben, todo ayuda y no duden en hacerme saber cuanto se pase por sus mentes) o por apoyarme a cada capítulo ¡Los adoro! Son los mejores... Espero que el capítulo les guste ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

IX

"Peligroso juego de seducción y muerte"

Se encontraba finalmente en una amplia habitación, quizá la más grande que hubiera visto en su vida. También la más lujosa, con una gran cama matrimonial en medio. A ambos lados una mesita de noche tallada en fina madera. Con apliques en oro. Un amplio ventanal de cristal que dejaba ver una gran vista al mar. Cortinas de seda, al igual que las sábanas. Y un gran baño en suite, con una amplia ducha en uno de los rincones, con pantallas completamente trasparentes. Un lujoso tocador decorado con grandes espejos con marcos dorados. Simplemente ostentoso, y pensar que aquel había sido el lugar más barato (cercano al palacio) que habían encontrado.

En la habitación junto a ella se encontraban Chouji y Shikamaru.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó contemplando la amplia ducha, y luego el majestuoso tocador—. Este baño es inmenso —una sonrisa se dibujó al contemplarse en el vasto espejo. Luego su vista se dirigió a la ducha, quizá la más grande que jamás hubiera visto—. Pareciera que entraran tres personas en ella. Esta habitación es maravillosa.

Entonces oyó un ruido, un leve golpe contra la puerta seguido de un grito claramente familiar. Chouji.

—Ino ¿Estás lista? —la muchacha se apresuró al ropero y sacó todo lo que fuera a necesitar de allí. También del tocador, y entonces respondió.

—No, en unos minutos.

—Bien, te esperaremos.

Y sin decir más comenzó a vestirse. Usando un largo y sencillo pero precioso vestido negro. Cuyo frente consistía en un leve escote, que apenas insinuaba (y resaltaba) los bustos de la joven, de forma sensual y llamativa. Haciéndola distinguirse más. Y un tajo del lado derecho, descendiendo a partir desde el inicio del muslo de la chica hasta el final del vestido. Dejando entrever la, bien torneada, pierna de ella al caminar. Sin exponerla demasiado. Y la espalda completamente descubierta.

En los pies unas altas sandalias negras que se sujetaban finamente a sus delicados tobillos. Y en el cuello una gargantilla plateada.

—Ya falta poco —gritó entonces, tras haberse vestido. Mientras corría al baño a arreglar su cabello. Y el maquillaje.

Dejando su larga y dorada cabellera suelta, delineó delicadamente sus ojos de negro. Resaltando sus intensos ojos azules, haciendo su mirada más sensual y firme. Mientras que pintaba sus labios de un claro color rosa, no muy llamativo sin embargo que preponderaba bien sus carnosos labios. Y finalmente colocando algo de perfume en su cuello, escote y muñecas, estuvo lista.

—¡Ya pueden pasar! —gritó a sus amigos. Repasando el plan en su cabeza. Recordando las palabras del moreno sobre qué mejor que una mujer para apartar a un hombre de un lugar poblado y llevarlo a uno oculto. Sin mencionar que jamás desconfiarían de ella.

—¡Cielos! Ino... ¿Qué demonios te tomó tanto...? —sin embargo no pudo continuar. Tampoco pudo hablar Chouji, al ver a su amiga de aquella forma. Tan, femenina. Toda una mujer. Al ver la reacción de ellos Ino no pudo evitar sino sonreír.

—Justo la reacción que buscaba —declaró orgullosa, sonriendo triunfal ante la mirada estupefacta de sus dos compañeros—. Estoy segura que con Masato también funcionará.

—Claro —aseguró Chouji, saliendo de su estado de sorpresa. Shikamaru pareció también reaccionar mas no dijo nada—. Y dime Ino ¿Cómo llevarás tu kunai?

La joven sonrió y caminando hasta la cama, levantó el pié sobre esta y corriendo la tela del vestido (donde se encontraba el tajo) descubrió su pierna hasta poco más del muslo dejando ver una delgada liga de encaje negro la cual portaba un kunai enganchado a ella.

—¿Ven? —sonrió de lado—. Todo solucionado.

Tanto el moreno como el Akimichi no dijeron nada. Simplemente permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el Nara finalmente habló.

—Bien, tápate ¿Quieres? —dijo finalmente, sintiéndose de alguna forma incómodo—. Hay cosas que como tus amigos no debemos ver... —Ino simplemente rió.

—Bien.

Y sin decir más se dispusieron a salir, encaminándose hacia la fiesta. Ino caminando de forma altanera y llamativa. Sobre todo al ingresar a la fiesta, después de todo el plan era que ella atrajera a Masato y lo apartara de los demás. Para así poder matarlo.

Y rápidamente lo logró, pudo notar varias veces al pasar que los ojos oscuros de aquel sujeto no se apartaban de ella. Prácticamente devorándola con la mirada, de forma totalmente descarada.

—Todo va bien —susurró al pasar junto a Shikamaru, lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie la oyera. Así el moreno se apartó y se dirigió junto a Chouji, transmitiéndole la misma información que su amiga le había dado.

Entonces algo sorprendió a la joven rubia, o al menos fingió sorpresa, cuando Masato se acercó a hablarle. Con dos copitas de sake en la mano, y un cigarrillo en la boca.

—Gran noche ¿No te parece? —comentó él, contemplando hacia la ventana en que ella observaba. Ino se volteó a verlo y sonrió, tomando descaradamente la copa de la mano de él. Rozando deliberadamente sus dedos contra los de Masato.

—Cierto —bebió un sorbo de sake—, aunque prefiero la calidad a la cantidad —sonrió y se aclaró, ante la confusa mirada de él—, me refiero en cuanto a compañía. Una buena compañía es mejor a cien personas mediocres. Y este salón está lleno de ellos.

Aparentemente el comentario complació de sobremanera a Masato, quien se mostró orgulloso y engreído. Contemplando con la mirada las curvas de la joven mujer frente a él. Sin siquiera intentar disimularlo.

—Creo que acuerdo contigo ¿Tu nombre? —ella volvió una vez más la mirada a la ventana.

—Setsuka —mintió. Volteándose una vez más a sonreírse y acotando finalmente—. Es un honor conocerlo señor Masato. Puedo ver que es usted mucho más atractivo en persona —aunque la sola idea en su cabeza provocó repulsión, y las palabras le supieron amargas.

—Gracias, puedo ver que en este lugar no hay una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

—¿Usted cree? —y casualmente rozó su rodilla con la pierna de él. A lo lejos podía ver a Shikamaru y Chouji verla de forma discreta.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello.

Entonces Ino comenzó a caminar, sacudiendo sus caderas de forma sensual, hasta la escalera del palacio. Que se ubicaba a uno de los costados y llevaba al resto de la infraestructura. Dicha escalera era amplia y majestuosa, y se separaba en dos para luego volver a unirse.

—Que magnífico palacio tiene usted —contempló hacia arriba, rogando que la insinuación funcionara y Masato mordiera el anzuelo.

—Eso creo, tiene tantos años como esta querida ciudad. Y sin embargo los años no parecen haberlo afectado, sino por el contrario, resplandece más ahora —Ino sonrió, al parecer Masato no diría las palabras que Ino tanto esperaba—. ¿Le gustaría ir arriba? —y entonces agregó, en tono enigmático—. ¿Y conocerlo?

Por supuesto la muchacha accedió, aunque algo temerosa. Y comenzó a subir los escalones. Uno a uno teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, contemplando de reojo hacia abajo. En busca de Chouji y Shikamaru, ambos se encontraban al pié de la escalera. Viéndola marcharse con aquel sujeto.

—Por aquí —dijo él, sacándola de su estado de ensimismamiento. Temiendo del camino que estaban tomando.

—¿Qué hay aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad ella, contemplando el interior de la habitación. Justo dentro, se encontraba una gran cama.

—Mi habitación.

Y sin decir más se lanzó sobre ella, de manera algo brusca. Aprisionándola contra la pared. Besando su cuello y piel. Ino, por su parte no se resistió, tampoco correspondió, simplemente lo dejó besarla. A pesar de sentir aquella repulsión y miedo, a pesar de sentirse asqueada por el simple contacto. Parecía que todo lo que los labios de Masato tocaban era corrompido, ensuciado. Manchado. Ella estaba siendo manchada, mas no lo apartó.

Y lentamente comenzó a bajar la mano por su pierna, intentando contenerse cuando sintió las manos de él tocarle el pecho, en busca del kunai que había escondido en la liga. Entonces lo encontró y con los dientes apretados, y en un rápido movimientos, lo sacó y atravesó a Masato por la espalda. Apuñalándolo desde atrás. Lo sintió detenerse, mirarla con profundo rencor mientras un delgado hilo de sangre escurría de sus labios. Pronto toda luz en sus ojos desapareció, cayendo el cuerpo inerte de Masato contra el suelo. El vestido de Ino salpicado completamente de sangre, al igual que parte de su rostro. Una gota carmesí corrió por sus labios, y el sabor metálico la invadió.

Sin embargo no se movió, y permaneció allí en silencio. Contemplando el hombre muerto frente a ella, aún apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación.

Escuchó unos pasos, Chouji y Shikamaru corrían hacia ella.

—Lo logré... —fue todo lo que atinó a decir la rubia, su cabello despeinado y su piel levemente irritada. Por la fricción de los besos.

—Ino ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Chouji, sin embargo los ojos de ella seguían fijos en el que una vez había sido su blanco.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran decir algo más, oyeron unos pasos correr hacia el lugar. Cada vez más próximos, rápidamente Shikamaru tomó a Ino de la muñeca y seguido por Chouji se ocultaron en la habitación contigua. Observando con la puerta entreabierta hacia el pasillo.

Era un pequeño niño, de no más de seis años.

—¡Papá! —gritó feliz, acercándose. Entonces se detuvo en su caminar, contemplando el cuerpo en el piso. Y la sangre esparcida en el lugar. Ino pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Y su voz quebró— ¡Papá! ¡No! Papá, despierta. Papá, mamá me dijo que te buscara. Papá —sollozó.

Lloró, una y otra vez en vano. Abrazándose al cuerpo sin vida de Masato. Gritando lastimosamente por su padre. Llamándolo, rogándole que despertara, que no lo dejara solo.

Ino podía sentirse desgarrar en el interior, se quebraba lentamente con cada grito del pequeño. Sus ojos fijos en la escena, y aunque ninguna lágrima escapó de sus ojos por dentro estaba llorando.

—Ino, debemos irnos —susurró Chouji—. Pronto vendrán más, debemos irnos.

Sin embargo la rubia no se movió, no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo no respondía. Aún sentía el cálido líquido carmesí manchar su negro vestido. La sangre en sus manos, en su rostro.

—Ino, muévete —esta vez fue Shikamaru quien habló, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Sin embargo, al ver que la muchacha no se movía la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia fuera. Escapando por una de las ventanas, los tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Dejando aquel siniestro escenario del asesinato que ellos mismos habían cometido. Todo el camino preguntándose si aquello había sido lo correcto. Y aunque quizá lo hubiera sido para unos, definitivamente no lo había sido para otros. Y un niño había perdido, aquella noche, a su padre.


	10. Lágrimas negras

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

10/21

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, yo acá de regreso subiendo el capítulo 10 de "Últimos suspiros" y quería dedicarle este capítulo a **conchito** que por lo que leí anda en malos días y algo mal, bastante como yo, y por eso quería regalarle este capítulo. Espero que te animes, y estés mejor. Y gracias por siempre firmarme, en todos los capítulos, inclusive. Me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta mi historia. En fin, volviendo a lo de siempre (perdón por ser redundante pero realmente creo que esto es necesario, no porque debo sino porque quiero) ¡Gracias! A todos ¡Gracias! Por siempre leer, lo cual ya es muchísimo para mi, por tomarse la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión y por animarme. De verdad, se los agradezco ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Los adoro! Espero les guste. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

X

"Lágrimas negras"

Permaneció sentada allí, usando aún aquel negro vestido manchado de carmesí. Aferrando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, derramando furtivas lágrimas que se perdían entre las densas gotas de lluvia que caían desde la ducha. Podía sentir el frío de los azulejos contra su espalda descubierta. Sus pies resbalaban contra el piso, sus sandalias yacían no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Ino había cerrado las pantallas de la ducha y había decidido permanecer dentro, intentando lavar la sangre de su cuerpo y la imagen del niño llorando de su pecho. Sin embargo no parecía estar funcionando y una vez más se encontraba rogando por que Shikamaru viniera a ella. No sabía porque, sabía que no lograría con ello nada, sin embargo lo necesitaba.

Y sabía que él no vendría, pues había bajado a cenar con Chouji. Quizá se preocuparan si ella no bajaba pero también sabía que entenderían su falta de apetito. Después de todo aquella no había sido una noche fácil. En absoluto.

Y estaba tan encerrada en sí misma que no oyó los pasos resonar en la habitación, tampoco oyó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. El vapor del agua caliente ofuscaba su vista y sin embargo pudo al instante reconocer que alguien se encontraba en el baño con ella, levantó la mirada y apenas pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien familiar. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo, adhiriendo sus largos cabellos rubios a su pálida piel. Empapando el vestido, delineando su silueta con la negra tela.

—¿Ino? —su corazón dio un vuelco, no supo porque. A pesar de haber deseado que él viniera ahora lo quería lejos. No quería que la viera así, en estado tan lamentoso. Mientras lágrimas negras por el maquillaje recorrían sus delicadas mejillas.

Rogaba que se fuera, que la ignorara. Deseaba que Shikamaru despareciera y la dejara sola , sin embargo sabía que aquello no pasaría. Lo conocía demasiado bien, el moreno se preocupaba demasiado por sus amigos. Para él lo eran todo, y nunca los abandonaría sabiendo que lo necesitaban. Ese era él, esa era su noble naturaleza. Por lo que no se iría.

Sin embargo nunca pensó que él hiciera lo que hizo a continuación.

Contemplándola fijo se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba ella, detrás de las pantalla de cristal en la ducha. Sentada en el piso, aún con su vestido puesto y la canilla de agua caliente abierta. Permitiendo la lluvia caer sobre ella.

Por un momento le pareció verla como en un escaparate, expuesta. Sin embargo la imagen era aún más triste, Ino permitía a la ducha lavar su dolor a través de ardidas gotas de agua.

—Ino... —volvió a susurrar, esta vez más cerca. Y fue lo siguiente lo que la sorprendió.

Shikamaru abrió las puertas de la ducha y se sentó junto a ella, sin decir nada. Contemplándola en silencio de reojo. Ahora el agua también lo bañaba a él, sin embargo el Nara ya no se encontraba en aquellas ropas de gala que había utilizado para la misión, sino en sus ropas habituales. Y tampoco pareció importarle que la ducha lo mojara. No pareció importarle nada, simplemente estar allí junto a ella. Como un verdadero amigo.

—Ino, hiciste lo que debías —ella no replicó. No lo miró, simplemente permaneció abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Con la mirada fija en los azulejos debajo de sus pies—. Y lo hiciste muy bien.

Una vez más todo lo que recibió fue completo silencio, sólo el ruido de las gotas morir contra el suelo rompía el mutismo. Sólo la respiración agitada de ella, y la pausada de él se oían en el lugar. Por encima del mismo denso vapor.

—Sabes que ese sujeto mató muchos padres más, muchos hijos, muchas madres y esposas. Sabes que hubiera matado más —suspiró, apesadumbrado—. Ino, ni siquiera tuvo respeto por su propia familia cuando intentó...

Sin embargo no pudo completar la frase, temía que el oír aquellas palabras empeoraran la situación. Después de todo Ino había dejado a aquel sujeto besarla y tocarla en contra de su voluntad. Aún Shikamaru podía ver la piel del cuello de ella levemente irritada. Y aquello lo hacía sentirse aún más impotente en cuanto a su amiga.

—Oye, tú no hiciste nada malo. Ino.

Aún así la muchacha no habló, no obstante recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. De forma silenciosa, respirando agitada. Se dejó caer contra el moreno e instintivamente Shikamaru la abrazó. Aferrándola contra él. Nunca había querido que aquello pasara, había sido por eso que se había rehusado a que ella fuera la carnada en primer lugar. Y ahora así estaban, Ino parecía completamente contundida.

Y sin decir más permanecieron allí, en completo silencio. Ella en brazos de él. Sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Shikamaru, percibiendo la pausada respiración del chico contra ella.

Se sentía bien, estar allí y de aquella forma con él. No sabía porque sin embargo sentirlo tan cerca la hacía sentir segura. Le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre y hacía que las manos le temblaran levemente. Sin mencionar que su corazón parecía haberse apaciguado y acompasado a los latidos de él. Era simplemente relajante, tranquilizador. Catártico. Y a pesar de que era un simple abrazo Ino se sintió por un momento, tranquila. Y por tan solo segundos, se olvidó de todo. Todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, y la vez en que su corazón se había detenido. Simplemente estaban ellos dos. Para ella, no existía en ese instante nadie más que Shikamaru.

Pronto el cansancio comenzó a invadirla, podía oír a Shikamaru hablándole, quizá para mantenerla despierta, sin embargo la voz de él comenzaba a apagarse. Los párpados le pesaban y el sueño comenzaba a adueñarse.

—Ino, no te duermas... Ino vamos. Ven, acuéstate en la cama —pero la joven rubia no respondió. Simplemente cerró los ojos y permaneció allí, hasta que la oscuridad se cernió complemente y se deslizó al descanso más profundo.

Entonces el Nara suspiró, contemplando a su amiga descansar recostada sobre él. Debajo de la lluvia, en el piso de la ducha. Rastros de lágrimas negras aún en su rostro, las cuales lentamente limpió con la toalla a mano. Suave y cuidadosamente, hasta descubrir por completo su rostro del maquillaje oscuro. Y pesadamente la puso de pié y con cuidado la ayudó a caminar, ella aún dormida, hasta fuera del baño y hasta la habitación. Donde la sentó en una silla, para evitar mojar la cama.

—¡Qué problemático! —bufó, contemplando a la dormida muchacha respirar pausadamente, sus ropas completamente empapadas y manchadas de sangre.

Y aunque sabía que no podía dormir con aquellas ropas se rehusaba a tener que desnudarla y cambiarla. Por lo que permaneció en silencio, tratando de encontrar la solución ideal al problema. Sin embargo esta nunca llegó, así que rendido se quitó la remera. Depositándola en una de las mesitas de noche junto a ella, y desviando la mirada. Haciendo todo lo posible por no mirarla, comenzó a desnudarla. Quitándole el vestido y el sujetador. Posando todo el tiempo sus ojos en algún punto fijo en el techo. Hasta que finalmente lo logró y tomando su remera se la colocó cuidadosamente. Cubriendo con ella la desnudez de la chica.

—Ino me matará mañana —suspiró pesadamente, contemplando a la joven dormitar. Vistiendo únicamente la remera de él.

Sin embargo no le importó, a pesar de todo sabía que Ino entendería y creería en su palabra. Además ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera sino? ¿Dejarla en aquellas ropas para que se enfermara y mojara toda la cama? No, no tenía sentido.

—Ino, ven vamos... —susurró, levantándola cuidadosamente para guiarla hasta la cama. La muchacha murmuró algo inentendible y volvió a acomodarse contra la silla. El moreno simplemente suspiró, fastidiado por la situación—. Mujer problemática, ven vamos a la cama. Te hará mal dormir en la silla.

E intentando una vez más la cargó hasta la cama, donde la depositó lentamente. Corrió las sábanas y la acomodó debajo de éstas. Contemplándola todo el tiempo, aparentemente Ino quería decirle algo pero no podía. O quizá fuera que estuviera soñando.

Sin embargo las palabras se hicieron al instante entendibles. Claras. Eran simplemente cuatro palabras.

—Shikamaru, por favor quédate.

—Ino, debo volver con Chouji. Se preguntará donde estoy.

Lo cierto era que para él aquello no era problema alguno, después de todo ya habían dormido juntos antes. En repetidas ocasiones, la mayor de las veces en misiones. Sin embargo había algo de aquello que lo incomodaba, siempre lo había hecho. El solo hecho de ella ser mujer hacían a Shikamaru poner nervioso. A pesar de ser su amiga, simplemente. Y es que era demasiado problemático.

Pero una vez más ella volvió a hablar.

—Shika... duerme aquí —él simplemente suspiró y rendido aceptó.

—Bien.

Y sin decir más se escabulló debajo de las sábanas. Junto a Ino, de espaldas a la muchacha. E inconscientemente la rubia se acurrucó contra él, abrazándolo desde atrás por la cintura.

Shikamaru suspiró más no dijo nada, ni la apartó. Pronto el sueño también empezó a adueñarse de él, los párpados comenzaron a pesarle. Después de todo aquel día había sido extremadamente agotador, y aún les quedaba un día por delante antes de poder regresar finalmente a Konoha.

Por lo que dejándose descansar, cerró los ojos y segundos antes de dormirse susurró. En un suspiro casi inaudible.

—Buenas noches.

Y finalmente todo oscureció, llevándolo al sueño más profundo.


	11. Brusco despertar y dulce descansar

**Disclaimer: No me pertenence ninguno de los personajes de esta historia.**

11/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Buneo, yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 11 de "Últimos suspiros" y más que feliz de ver que me dejaron tantos reviews. Supongo que esperaban algo más de ShikaIno en la historia... bueno acá hay un poquito más, espero que les guste. De verdad. En fin, quería... ya saben... decirles gracias. Como siempre, enserio me animaron mucho y me puso realmente muy contenta saber de ustedes. Por lo que ¡gracias! por todo, saben que sus comentarios siempre me ayudan muchísimo, para darme una idea de que esperan de la historia, qué les parece hasta el momento, qué debería mejorar y demás. Ya saben, todo comentario ya sea crítica u opinión es válido y para mi muy valioso, así que no duden en hacerme saber lo que esté en sus cabezas. Aunque saben que con solo tomarse la molestia de leer me hacen feliz :) (Jaja, soy fácil de complacer) De todas formas ¡Gracias! Por leer, el ánimo que me dan y los reviews que me dejan ¡Mil gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XI

"Brusco despertar y dulce descansar"

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiendo los párpados pesados de tanto llorar. Seguramente estarían enrojecidos e hinchados. Sin embargo no le dio importancia e inmediatamente intentó incorporarse. Notando al instante que un brazo, obviamente masculino, la tenía aferrada por la cintura desde atrás. Por un instante entró en pánico, contemplando la mano sobre su delgada figura, pero finalmente se tranquilizó. O intentó hacerlo, dada las circunstancias de los hechos.

Así lentamente volvió a recostarse, una vez más de espaldas contra el desconocido que la abrazaba. Notó al instante que sus ropas mojadas ya no estaban, en su lugar había una amplia remera que reconoció al instante.

—Shikamaru... —murmuró para sí, alarmándose de repente. No supo porque pero la idea de alguien desconocido la había mantenido incluso más calma que el saber que Shikamaru era quien estaba en su cama. Y el calor la invadió, podía sentir la temperatura acumularse en sus mejillas mientras los alterados latidos de su corazón golpeteaban furiosos contra su pecho.

Nerviosa, una vez más descendió la mirada por su cuerpo. Levantando levemente las sábanas para contemplar que la remera que la vestía cubría solo hasta el inicio de sus piernas. Entonces comprendió, Shikamaru debía estar desnudo del torso para arriba. Y ante la imagen no pudo evitar sino sonrojarse aún más, y sentir un extraño revoltijo en el estómago. Como un cosquilleo incontenible.

Así que tomó aire, y finalmente decidida se giró con cuidado para enfrentarlo. La imagen con que se encontró no era en nada similar a la que había imaginado en su cabeza, a pesar de conocer el rostro del moreno que se encontraba con ella desde que eran niños, jamás lo había visto de aquella manera. Por supuesto lo había visto dormir antes, de hecho ellos dos ya habían dormido juntos en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, esta vez, la situación parecía diferente ¿Qué había cambiado? No lo sabía. Pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de contemplarlo, a pesar de tener su rostro a no más de cinco centímetros de distancia.

Entonces las pestañas de él oscilaron levemente.

—Mmm... —y con cautela abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de Ino. La cual inmediatamente se incorporó, acaparando las sábanas y aferrándolas contra su cuerpo.

—Shikamaru —advirtió en tono peligroso, el moreno la miró con clara incredulidad.

—¿Qué? Ino yo...

—¡Mas te vale tengas una explicación para esto! —chilló molesta. Aunque realmente no estuviera enfadada, sino avergonzada y extrañamente incómoda—. Y el porque no tengo mis ropas.

—Te juro que no miré —se defendió rápidamente. Poniendo las manos frente a su cuerpo en señal de defensa—. No lo hice, Ino. Aún tenías el vestido... y estabas mojada. Pensé que no sería bueno que durmieras mojada —terminó finalmente, en un hilo de voz. Rogando que le creyera, después de todo aquella era la verdad.

—¡Si, claro! —replicó sarcásticamente, añadiendo a su voz un cierto tono de agresividad—. ¡Eres un pervertido!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —replicó el chico molesto—. Tu me pediste que me quedara.

—No lo hice.

—Si lo hiciste, Ino —ella arrugó la nariz, como contemplando la posibilidad de aquello. Y la mera idea le parecía simplemente absurda ¿Por qué haría aquello?

—¡No! —e inmediatamente tomó la almohada y comenzó a golpearlo con ella repetitivamente. Shikamaru se protegía con las manos.

—Cálmate Ino —su tono siempre neutral, aunque se podía percibir un destello de miedo en su voz.

—¡No me calmo nada, Shikamaru! —y una vez más lo golpeó, con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Vete!

—Bien, bien —otra vez recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ya! ¡Vete! —volvió a chillar, continuando la golpiza con la almohada.

—Ya me voy —dijo rápidamente, esquivando el último golpe. Saliendo de un salto de la cama y hacia la puerta. Diciendo, para sí, justo antes de salir— Problemática, mujer endemoniada —sin embargo ella lo oyó.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —y en respuesta arrojó la almohada contra el chico, el cual rápidamente desapareció cerrando la puerta detrás de él. En la cual impactó el objeto arrojado por ella.

Y tras contemplar por unos segundos la puerta cerrada, volvió a recostarse en la cama. Boca arriba con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados. Contemplando el techo mientras percibía el ritmo de su corazón serenarse. Lentamente estaba recuperando la compostura. Sin embargo el calor en sus mejillas no parecía querer desvanecerse.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios me sucede? No es posible que mi corazón lata tan rápido aún después de haberse ido —bufó, y una vez más cerró los ojos—. No debo preocuparme demasiado, es normal. Después de todo esta fue una de esas situaciones realmente incómodas.

Sin embargo aún le parecía extraño, después de todo ellos ya habían compartido cama en otras ocasiones. Y nunca le había importado realmente.

—No puedo haberle dicho yo que se quedara —aseguró, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Aún así el asunto seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Y el agradable aroma que desprendía la ropa del moreno no ayudaba. Le recordaba a él. Jamás antes había reparado en lo agradable de la esencia del chico, ciertamente era refrescante y masculina—. ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Se trata de Shikamaru!

Y sin decir más, tratando de ignorar el asunto, salió de la cama. Vistiéndose lentamente intentando prolongar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible el encuentro con su amigo. Sin embargo no demoró tanto como hubiera deseado, e inconscientemente se dispuso a tender la cama. A pesar de que no era su obligación, después de todo el lugar en el que se hospedaban debía tener empleados encargados de aquello. Aún así no le importó. Y una vez todo concluido, arrastró los pies hasta la entrada. Tomando sus cosas de una de las sillas próximas a la puerta. Y finalmente se decidió a salir.

—¡Buenos días Ino! —la saludó alegre Chouji, como era habitual en él. El castaño siempre se mostraba amable y sonriente. Muy a diferencia de Shikamaru quien siempre tenía esa expresión de parecerle todo fastidioso, y no importarle realmente nada en absoluto. Sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente, bueno quizá no demasiado, sin embargo parecía aún más fastidiado que de costumbre y se rehusaba a hablarle. O eso Ino pensaba, pues el Nara no la había saludado. Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla.

—Buenos días... —respondió, contemplando de reojo a Shikamaru quien parecía querer permanecer lo más lejos de ella. Y ella realmente no lo culpaba.

—¿Vamos? —finalmente habló, aunque no dirigiéndose a ella. O a ambos. Sino a Chouji, exclusivamente.

—Si, por supuesto.

Así los tres tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a marcharse, finalmente de regreso a Konoha. Las primeras horas del viaje resultaron silenciosas. E Ino empezaba a exasperarse, realmente odiaba el silencio.

—Shikamaru ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó finalmente el Akimichi, contemplando a su amigo mientras este se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar en índice. Apretando los ojos con fuerza, como intentando reprimir algo. O hacerlo desaparecer

—Me duele la cabeza...

—Oh ¿Migraña?

—Supongo, demasiado problemático —bufó. Aún sin mirar a la joven rubia que caminaba junto a ellos. Como si no existiera en absoluto.

—¿Quieres que descansemos? —intervino finalmente ella, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Que él no estaba enfadado con ella.

—No —respondió él en tono serio, como habitual—. Y no me dolería la cabeza si cierta persona no me hubiera golpeado con una almohada repetidamente.

—Oye, no es mi culpa —espetó ella.

—Si lo es. Tú fuiste quien me golpeó con la almohada ¿Recuerdas? —ella desvió la mirada. Fingiendo enfado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Como digas, pero no te quejes si no quieres descansar ¿Bien? —el chico simplemente frunció el ceño ante la terquedad de ella ¿Acaso le era tan imposible disculparse?

—Bien —replicó receloso. Y por un largo trayecto no habló más.

Tampoco lo hizo ella, o Chouji. Quien permanecía alternando la mirada entre sus dos amigos. Había notado que últimamente discutían más, es decir, más seguido y por más tiempo. Y que parecía ser Ino quien agredía a Shikamaru con más frecuencia. Pero a pesar de preguntarse por que sería, se encontraba con que ninguna respuesta lo satisfacía. Por lo que dejó de preguntarse, seguramente, quizá, ya se les pasaría.

Y así llegó la noche, en silencio. Sin más disputas pero tampoco treguas. Por lo que decidieron acampar, dado que aún les faltaba la mitad del camino. Y no tenía sentido continuar en aquella oscuridad mas aún si el Nara continuaba con dolor de cabeza, lo cual era lo más probable.

Así que organizándose por tareas, encendieron una fogata en medio de un claro. Prepararon algo rápido durante la cena, lo cual no complació demasiado a Chouji, y acomodando las bolas de dormir alrededor de la flameante hoguera se dispusieron a dormir. Ubicándose Chouji a un lado, Shikamaru en medio e Ino al otro. Ambos jóvenes parecieron dormirse al instante, Chouji acurrucado de espaldas al Nara y el moreno boca arriba. Sin embargo Ino encontró extraño el no poder conciliar el sueño, mas aún le extrañó encontrar cierta particular fascinación al rostro de su amigo. Una vez más.

Por lo que girándose hacia el lado donde se encontraba él, lo observó. Cuidadosamente tratando de encontrar aquello que tanto le atraía la mirada. Intentando encontrar qué era lo que había de extraño en él, para que ella lo mirara tan interesada.

Shikamaru permanecía, por su parte, descansando plácidamente, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada y tranquila. O eso ella pensó. Entonces él habló.

—Ino, deja de mirarme así —fue todo lo que dijo, aún sin moverse o abrir los ojos. Tomando desprevenida a Ino.

—¿Cómo supiste que lo estaba haciendo? —preguntó al chico, obviamente avergonzada. Sin embargo pudiendo disfrazar perfectamente el sentimiento de pudor en su voz. Entonces Shikamaru abrió un ojo para verla.

—Pude sentirlo —la joven rió.

—Oh.

—¿Se puede saber porqué me mirabas? —la cuestionó, girándose esta vez para verla. Quedando una vez más a centímetros del rostro de ella. Como aquella mañana. Sin embargo el Nara no parecía percatarse de la cercanía, o no le importaba ¿Y por qué lo haría? Después de todo ella era simplemente su amiga.

—No lo sé —mintió, no podía decirle que algo de él la tenía fascinada repentinamente—, estaba aburrida. Supongo. No puedo dormir...

Él bostezó levemente y siguió contemplándola en silencio, cada uno en su bolsa de dormir. Ambos recostados sobre sus costados. Shikamaru en dirección a Ino e Ino en dirección a Shikamaru. Chouji por su parte, de espalda a ambos. Aunque no dormido, sino en silencio. Oyendo a ambos hablar.

—¿Qué te tiene preocupada? —preguntó él, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco lo sé. Supongo que la misión fue demasiado... —él sonrió.

—Por eso te dije que debías mantener la calma, no porque no me importara. Para que no te afectara a ti.

—No debería afectarme de todas maneras, soy una kunoichi. Es la vida que elegí.

—Ajá —concedió él, aún mirándola a los ojos. Ino se sintió extrañamente incómoda una vez más, y ahí estaba de regreso el cosquilleo en su vientre—. Pero aún así, también es inevitable. Eres humana. No puede no afectarte lo que sucede.

—Como cuando Asuma murió... —recordó con tristeza Ino. Los labios de él se curvaron levemente hacia abajo y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia y soledad.

—Si, como cuando murió Asuma... —repitió. Conteniendo los recuerdos de apiñarse en su cabeza.

—Oye Shikamaru ¿Lo extrañas? —él asintió—. Yo lo hago cada día de mi vida ¿Sabes? —comentó entonces, recordando algo que había pensado segundos antes de morir—. Cuando estaba... —hizo una breve pausa, intentando juntar el valor para decirlo— cuando estaba por morir, pensé que al menos volvería a verlo. Y me lo imaginé en una nube fumando... —sonrió, Shikamaru también lo hizo—. Y luego me reí de mi propia imaginación. Aún así, me gustó pensar en él de aquella forma —y finalmente volvió a hablar con aquella seguridad característica en su voz—. Estoy segura que está bien, esté donde esté. Me gusta pensar que nos está viendo de algún lado —entonces su voz se suavizó—. Se que es infantil pero no me importa.

—No lo es... —susurró él. Ino sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla por completo—. Cada uno tiene su forma de lidiar con la muerte de aquellos que nos importan.

—La tuya es asquerosa —dijo ella molesta—. El cigarrillo es horrible y te deja aliento a ceniza y olor a ahumado —Shikamaru rió—. Además... te hace mal.

—No te preocupes —contestó, aún sonriendo. Sabía muy bien que Ino a pesar de mostrarse siempre fuerte y ruda era también muy gentil y tendía a preocuparse por sus compañeros, quizá más de la cuenta. Aunque rara vez lo manifestara. Aquello era cierto, tanto Chouji como él lo sabían—. Ya lo estoy dejando.

—¿De verdad? —en los labios de ella se dibujó una amplia sonrisa y se sintió, por primera vez en la noche genuinamente feliz.

—Lo estoy intentando, al menos... Pensé que es demasiado problemático tener que escucharte a ti gritarme cada vez que enciendo un cigarrillo. Y a la larga no vale la pena.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

—Que eres demasiado problemática —ella arrugó la nariz y sacando su brazo de la bolsa de dormir lo golpeó. Aunque de forma suave, y en un simple gesto juguetón.

—¡Ouch! No mas golpes ¿Quieres? Creo que por hoy ya me golpeaste bastante.

—Que quejoso eres... los golpes de almohadas no duelen —él ofendido bufó.

—Si duelen, no fastidies mujer.

Ella sonrió sin replicar. Tampoco volvió a golpearlo, aunque la tentación era demasiada. Sin embargo no lo hizo, no supo que la detuvo. Quizá la mirada de él, que ahora había cambiado en una completamente indescifrable.

—Ino —la llamó entonces. Con la voz suave y pausada.

—¿Si?

—¿Te dolió? —la cuestionó señalando, cuidadosamente de no tocarla, con el dedo el lugar en el pecho donde se refugiaba su corazón. Ino inmediatamente entendió y su mirada ensombreció.

—No, es decir, me dolió el kunai pero no... morir. Me dolió más pensar en todas las personas que dejaba. Y que extrañaría.

—Oh.

Y sin decir más el moreno volvió a posicionarse boca arriba en su bolsa de dormir, mientras Ino seguía contemplándolo en silencio. Entonces el chico cerró los ojos lentamente y tras meditar unos últimos segundos volvió hablar. Sin levantar los párpados.

—Buenas noches, Ino —ella sonrió, y su corazón dio una pirueta.

—Buenas noches... Shika.


	12. Me enfermas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

12/24

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, que decir... acá esta el capítulo 12, la exacta mitad de la historia. Espero que hasta el momento les haya gustado, la verdad me gustaría saber su opinión pero si no es demasiada molestia, por supuesto. No quiero resultar cargosa e insistente en absoluto. Aunque con esto voy a tener que ser reiterativa, aunque voy a intentar ser breve, al decirles gracias. De verdad, lo cierto es que estoy teniendo una racha de malos (muy malos... se queda corto) pésimos días nefastos y sus comentarios en mi historia de verdad me animaron mucho. Espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes, ya saben realmente valoro su opinión ¡Los adoro! Gracias por leer mi humilde fic y por el apoyo. Son los mejores. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XII

"Me enfermas"

(De nuevos conflictos y revelaciones)

Lo oyó murmurar una vez más, aquella fatídica y fastidiosa palabra "problemática". Aparentemente ella lo era, lo que ella decía lo era, hasta la comida que había preparado para ellos lo era. No, creyó haberla descrito como "asquerosa". Y al parecer Chouji estaba de acuerdo.

—Quizá debimos seguir caminando y llegar a Konoha para comer, en vez de parar... —bufó el Akimichi contemplando su plato. Aún no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que Ino había cocinado, sin embargo estaba seguro que no parecía comestible. En absoluto.

—Tienes razón... —Ino arrugó una vez más la nariz, contemplando a sus dos amigos poner en duda sus habilidades culinarias.

—¿Crees que sea pollo? —preguntó el castaño, el Nara se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero podría jurar que se movió. Así que debe ser un animal ¿Verdad?

—Supongo... —ahora la rubia sentía la furia acumularse en su interior. Aquello era demasiado—. ¿Y crees que aún esté vivo?

—No lo sé.

—Pobre criatura... —murmuró Chouji, contemplando el plato frente a él. Ino finalmente estalló.

—¡Idiotas! No es un animal, es arroz —ambos la miraron incrédulos, y luego volvieron la vista al plato.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el Akimichi. Shikamaru seguía contemplando el plato con desconfianza. La paciencia de Ino acababa de agotarse.

—¡Si lo estoy! Es arroz.

—¿Y no hay posibilidad de que algo vivo haya entrado en el plato? —en respuesta la joven lo golpeó.

—¡No! Es arroz, simple y únicamente arroz.

—¿Y qué demonios le hiciste al arroz para que se viera así? —la cuestionó finalmente Shikamaru, quien había permanecido en silencio. Y a pesar de saber que cuestionarla había sido un error del cual inmediatamente se arrepentiría, no pudo evitarlo. Tenía cierta curiosidad.

Y como había supuesto, Ino lo golpeó (con más fuerzas que a Chouji) haciendo que su plato cayera al suelo. Derramando su contenido.

—¡Ey! Esa era mi comida...

—¡Si tanto asco te da no la comas! —el moreno refunfuñó más no replicó. Sabía que sería una mala idea hacerlo.

Y por un instante los segundos pasaron en silencio. Sin más disputa o controversia, hasta que una vez más el Akimichi habló. Aún intrigado con la "comida" de su plato.

—¿Y dijiste que era arroz?

—¡Ah! —gritó finalmente—. Con ustedes no se puede. Son dos idiotas, no se siquiera porque me pusieron en su mismo equipo.

Y sin decir más se marchó, perdiéndose entre los árboles hacia el sur. Lejos, lejos de ellos, lejos de todo. Necesitaba claridad para poder calmarse o sino acabaría por matarlos.

Por lo que se alejó, lo más que pudo hasta que el camino sinuoso que recorría se vio interrumpido por un pequeño lago. Rodeado de coloridos árboles y flores. Un panorama realmente bello y relajante, justo lo que Ino necesitaba.

—¡Si! —exclamó feliz. Acercándose a la orilla.

Inmediatamente se inclinó y se agachó para poder contemplar su reflejo en la lisa superficie cristalina. Observó su imagen por un segundo, su larga cabellera, recogida en una cola como habitual, caía por su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos centelleaban con los rayos de sol. Sus pestañas parecían más largas de lo habitual. Y sus labios más rosados. O quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, creados por impulso del enojo y la frustración. Aunque realmente no sabía si era con sus compañeros o con ella misma.

—¿Cuál demonios es su problema? Yo me esmeré para hacerles una deliciosa comida con cariño y ellos me la desprecian de esa forma. Ni siquiera se porque me esfuerzo, ya debería saber que aquella sería su reacción.

—Eso sería problemático —dijo entonces una voz que ella reconoció inmediatamente como familiar. E inmediatamente el enfado volvió.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de forma brusca. Aún dándole la espalda al chico. Aunque sabía que Shikamaru pronto llegaría a la par de ella.

Y finalmente él la alcanzó, sentándose junto a ella a la orilla del lago. Contemplando el reflejo de las nubes en el cielo. Como un espejo dirigido al firmamento.

—Te pregunté que qué querías —volvió a insistir molesta. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, simplemente vine a buscarte. De parte mía y de Chouji —Ino simplemente seguía contemplando el agua y viendo su reflejo en ella observó que extrañamente sus facciones de suavizaron. Al menos de forma leve, sin embargo aún se mostraba enojada.

—No necesito que me vengas a buscar ¡Yo volveré cuando yo quiera!

—Mira que eres terca, mujer —exclamó él. Recostándose en la hierba.

—No lo soy, ustedes son... son... ¡Ah! —gritó una vez más, exasperada. Shikamaru siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella. Y últimamente parecía más exagerado.

—Si lo eres... No entiendo porque siempre te esmeras en deslumbrar. Quieres ser la mejor en todo ¿Sabes? A veces se gana y a veces se pierde.

—Se pierde si te dejas vencer, eso es simplemente una postura cómoda y estúpida.

—No estoy diciendo que no puedas revertir una situación, Ino. Simplemente estoy diciendo que no puedes esperar vencer en todo. Tanto esfuerzo te agotará, y terminarás decepcionada.

—Pero yo lo prometí... —replicó ella, bajando la mirada. Shikamaru sorprendido se incorporó, recordando de repente la promesa a Asuma.

—¿Es por eso? —ella asintió. Sintiéndose de repente tonta, era algo en la voz de él que la hacía sentirse así—. Mira que eres problemática.

—¡No lo soy! Simplemente quería cuidarlos... —él sonrió.

—¿Con la comida? Más bien parecía que querías matarnos —y como era sabido aquel comentario le resultó en un golpe. Uno realmente fuerte, y doloroso.

Entonces la chica se puso de pié, apretando los puños. Aún notoriamente molesta. Respirando de forma agitada.

—¡Eres simplemente fastidioso! ¿Sabes? Siempre lo fuiste, desde la academia. Es como si te regocijaras en mi desgracia ¡Y Dios! Como me enferma tu cinismo.

Y sin decir más se marchó, de regreso al campamento. Por lo que el chico se puso de pié y la siguió. Contemplando la espalda de ella alejarse más y más. Preguntándose porque era que últimamente Ino parecía más dispuesta a discutir con él de lo habitual.

—¡Ino volviste! —ella bufó y tomó sus cosas.

—¡Sí, vamos! —y sin decir más siguió caminando. Chouji contempló a Shikamaru llegar y ambos la siguieron en silencio.

Estaba frustrada, no sabía porque pero últimamente los comentarios de Shikamaru le afectaban aún más que de habitual. La hacían enfadar más, también tendía a ofenderlo, ella a él, más. No sabía porque. Tampoco podía evitarlo. Simplemente le nacía actuar de aquella forma para con él. Era tonto, sin embargo no había nada que hacer.

Por suerte para ella, pronto se encontraron a unos metros de Konoha. Desde donde se encontraban podían ver la puerta de la aldea.

—Finalmente llegamos —exclamó Chouji.

Sin embargo ninguno de sus amigos habló, tanto Ino como Shikamaru permanecían en silencio. La rubia caminaba más adelante con los brazos cruzado y el moreno simplemente al lado del castaño con la vista perdida en las nubes. Meditando.

—¡Cerda! —chilló una voz familiar, Sakura se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha. Ino la contempló extrañada.

—¿A qué viniste?

—No te ilusiones —sonrió—. Vine a despedir a Naruto y Sai. Ambos se van en una misión de rango A.

—No te preocupes, no lo había hecho —replicó con una sonrisa.

Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru se despidieron, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la rubia la cual seguía ignorando al Nara de forma alevosa, y simplemente respondió con un gesto de la mano. Mientras ambos muchachos se alejaban.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sakura, contemplando la actitud de la rubia hacia el moreno.

—¿Qué cosa? —fingió desconocer a que se refería. La pelirrosa bufó cansada.

—Eso, Ino. La forma en que ignoraste a Shikamaru ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo ignoré —se defendió, su tono de voz poco convincente. Lo supo al ver la expresión de su amiga. No le había creído en absoluto—. Bueno, si lo hice. Discutimos, otra vez, es que me vuelve loca. No lo soporto.

—Eso es mentira —replicó la chica— ¿Le dijiste lo que me contaste a mi?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo crees que le diría algo así? Pensaría cualquier cosa, como que estoy enamorada de él o algo parecido...

Sakura simplemente sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga. E Ino inmediatamente retrocedió al reconocer lo que había dicho tras repetir las palabras en su cabeza. Sus mejillas se abarrotaron de rubor una vez más, la pelirrosa rió divertida.

—Ino...

—No lo estoy, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien Sakura.

—No parece eso, visto desde afuera.

La muchacha incómoda retrocedió ante la absurda idea. Sintiendo el calor en su rostro. Debía estar completamente sonrojada, su corazón latía una vez más de forma violenta. La mera mención del asunto la alteraba. Recordaba una y otra vez las extrañas sensaciones que había tenido alrededor del moreno en los últimos días. Desde que había vuelto de la misión en la aldea de las nubes, desde que había vuelto de la muerte. Y no podía evitarlo, había algo en la idea que la atraía y a la vez la asustaba. Debía admitir que últimamente se había sentido algo fascinada con su amigo, sin saber la razón aparente. Sin embargo no podía ser amor. No debía serlo, Shikamaru era su amigo.

—¿Ino?

—No —negó con la cabeza, la mirada fija en el piso—. No.

—Ino, no seas absurda. No es tan grave.

—¡Si lo es! —chilló molesta, sintiéndose frustrada de repente por no poder contener aquellos sentimientos. Por no haber podido evitarlos—. No puede ser lo que tú dices. Él es mi amigo... ¿Entiendes?

Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco, entendiendo ella por primera vez sus propias palabras. Ahora que lo sabía, ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta ya no podría negarlo. Desde que Sakura había mencionado aquello había temido lo peor. Y ahora se había vuelto realidad, su peor temor ¿Qué debía hacer? Si realmente estaba enamorada de Shikamaru, no podía decirle. Quizá lo perdiera como amigo. Y ella le había prometido a Asuma siempre cuidarlo ¿Cómo lo haría si él se alejaba de ella? Si se enfadaba y dejaba de hablarle. Si salía de su vida, no podría soportarlo. Aunque tampoco podría esconder aquel secreto demasiado tiempo, era algo demasiado fuerte como para olvidarlo. Quizá ya se le pasaría, o eso ella rogaba. Sin embargo la cuestión del presente la atemorizaba ¿Qué debía hacer cuando lo viera? Ya nada sería igual, por más que lo quisiera y lo rogara. No podía simplemente fingir para siempre. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a perderlo como amigo.

Suspiró. Sintiendo la impotencia invadirla, ciertamente aquello era absurdo. Conflictivo ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Qué debía? Ya que lo sabía, no podía simplemente ignorarlo ¿O si?


	13. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza

**Disclaimer: NInguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

13/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 13 de "Últimos suspiros", espero que hasta el momento les haya gustado, de verdad me hace feliz saber que de alguna forma mi historia les interesa. En fin, mi intención no es aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido por lo que voy a tratar de ser breve ásí los dejo leer tranquilos el capítulo. Ya saben que estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes, de verdad gracias por todo y a todos. Y saben que no deben dudar en hacerme llegar su opinión porque es algo que realmente valoro. ¡Gracias! Los adoro. Espero que el capítulo les guste. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XIII

"No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza"

Esa noche trató de no pensar en aquello, trató de por un momento al menos borrar las palabras de Sakura, sus propias palabras. Desviando su atención de todo aquello que pudiera rememorarle a él. Toda aquello que pudiera recordarle a aquel funesto día en que entre suspiros fúnebres había susurrado su nombre, con el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. El instante aún permanecía lívido en su cabeza, para su desgracia, pues se lamentaba hacerlo. No quería pensar en aquello pero era una trágica tentación. Tanto como inevitable, el solo hecho de no querer hacerlo lo aferraba más a su cabeza. Hacía cada instante más vívido, a pesar de querer borrarlo Shikamaru estaba allí.

—¡Ah! —chilló frustrada, estrujando la almohada en sus brazos mientras se volvía a girar por enésima vez en la cama. Enmarañándose entre las sábanas—. Sal de mi cabeza, estúpido Shikamaru.

Sin embargo allí estaba, podía imaginarlo con esa estúpida sonrisa sarcástica que tanto odiaba. Y que por el momento no le desagradaba en absoluto. Nada de él lo hacía, siempre había tenido bien presente las cualidades del chico. Sólo que jamás lo hubiera mirado de forma particular. Como le ocurría ahora, sin siquiera quererlo.

¿Y que haría mañana? ¿Cuándo tuviera que verlo? ¿Seguiría actuando como si nada? Seguramente. Debía hacerlo, y tratar de no perder la razón en el intento.

Finalmente con un plan en mente sonrió para sí y cerró los ojos, pretendiendo que de esa forma todo pasaría. Quizá si durmiera al otro día aquellos pensamientos desaparecerían. La abandonarían y con fortuna todo volvería a la normalidad.

Extrañamente para ella el día llegó más pronto de lo habitual, pensando que quizá el sol también se hubiera complotado en su desgracia se incorporó. Notando entonces el cansancio en su cuerpo, aparentemente no había descansado bien y ahora lo resentía.

Lentamente comenzó a cambiarse de ropas, vistiéndose con su habitual atuendo de entrenamiento compuesto por un top púrpura, que dejaba ver su plano abdomen, y una pollera púrpura y negra. Aferró la correa de su porta kunai en su muslo derecho y bajó las escaleras. Comprobando que sus padres ya se habían marchado, probablemente su madre a la tienda y su padre a una misión, se fue. Saliendo finalmente al cálido día.

—¡Que bonito día! —exclamó feliz contemplando el cielo, totalmente despejado. Ni una sola nube en el cielo. Ni una estela blanca. Sonrió, no podía evitarlo.

Y así continuó caminando, hacia los terrenos en el bosque que solía ocupar durante sus entrenamientos. Lo cierto era que hacía mucho habían dejado de entrenar los tres juntos, sin embargo una vez a la semana habían decidido mantener aquella costumbre. Por los viejos tiempos, y en memoria de su querido sensei.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó alegre a Chouji, buscando inconscientemente con la mirada a Shikamaru. Cuando notó lo que estaba haciendo se obligó a fijar sus ojos en su amiga.

—¡Buenos días, Ino! Llegaste temprano —ella asintió feliz. Y aunque quiso detenerse algo en su interior no se lo permitió. Por lo que formuló la pregunta que traía en mente.

—¿Y Shikamaru? —el Akimichi se encogió de hombros.

—Tarde —replicó casualmente—, ya sabes como es.

La joven rubia asintió, sonriendo. Pero pronto su mueca decayó al notar que sus pensamientos, por más que quisiera desviarlos, volvían siempre a su compañero ausente. Incluso al presente, que él no estaba, Ino se encontraba pensando en él. Preguntándose por él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Chouji, Ino frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Has estado apretando los puños desde que te sentaste —comentó, la rubia bajó la mirada para comprobar que efectivamente sus manos se habían cerrado en puños que ella sostenía firmemente. Tanto que las manos le temblaban.

—No es nada —replicó finalmente, relajando las manos. Chouji desconfió más no insistió.

Y otros largos quince minutos pasaron, de vez en cuando la rubia contemplaba de reojo en la dirección en que se suponía el moreno debía aparecer. Esperanzada de que pronto apareciera, pronto la esperanza se volvió frustración. Y al cabo de mediar hora furia.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?! Le dijiste que nos reuníamos aquí ¿Verdad?

—Si, Ino. No se porque se demora tanto —la rubia bufó y una vez más se dejó caer en la hierba junto a su amigo. Sentada, contemplando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante que jamás hubiera vislumbrado.

—¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

—No —fue la respuesta del Akimichi, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y lo había visto llegar aún más tarde en ocasiones anteriores.

—Tienes razón, seguramente se quedó durmiendo —y una vez más contempló sus pies. Y la hierba debajo de ellos, con la cual comenzó a jugar, deslizando sus dedos por ella.

Y así otros quince minutos murieron, en completo silencio. Chouji permanecía junto a ella comiendo un paquete de patatas mientras que ella se limitaba a alternar su vista en variadas direcciones. Buscando nada en especial, simplemente esperando.

Entonces su mente se desvió una vez más a aquel día, sintió una pequeña puntada en el pecho mas la ignoró. Después de todo su corazón latía, por lo que lo demás no tenía importancia. Sin embargo la imagen de la nube solitaria seguía deslizándose en su cabeza. Aquella que había visto entre lágrimas en el pequeño hueco que se había formado entre las grises nubes en aquel momento. El último pedazo de cielo que había visto. Y lo sintió tan cerca, cuando se desvanecía. Como si hubiera sido capaz de tocarlo. Aunque sabía que eso habría sido imposible.

Y se preguntó por todos quienes la habían esperado en su regreso. Sabía muy bien que sus padres habían llorado por ella hasta el cansancio al igual que Sakura, y aunque odiaba haberlos hecho sufrir de alguna forma se sentía complacida. De saber que la hubieran extrañado, y lo harían si hoy mismo desapareciera.

Miró a su lado, estaba segura de que Chouji también lo haría. La extrañaría. Y sin embargo no se sentía tan segura en relación a Shikamaru. Es decir, sabía que seguramente la extrañaría (o al menos eso se forzaba por creer) sin embargo no sabía hasta que punto. Shikamaru rara vez lloraba ¿Lo habría hecho por ella?

—Eh… Chouji —lo llamó, imponiendo firmeza a su voz temblorosa. Sabiendo que la respuesta quizá le doliera más de lo que realmente pensaba, en caso de no escuchar lo que anhelaba.

—¿Si? —se volteó a su amiga. Ino contemplaba el firmamento con fijeza. Parecía distante.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —el joven inmediatamente asintió. Ino se volteó a verlo.

—¿Cuándo supieron lo que me había ocurrido en la misión de la aldea de la nubes…? —comenzó, dudando.

—¿Si? —Chouji la instó a seguir. La rubia suspiró y continuó.

—¿…lloraron? —preguntó finalmente acobardándose, quizá fuera más disimulado preguntárselo primero en general y luego en particular.

—¿A quienes te refieres? —Ino suspiró ante la torpeza de su amigo, Chouji no hacía las cosas más fáciles para ella.

—A ti y a Shikamaru.

—¿Y tú quieres saber si Shikamaru y yo lloramos? —preguntó curioso, contemplando la expresión de su amiga. Había algo que obviamente la chica omitía.

—¡Si, Chouji, si! ¿Acaso es tan difícil la pregunta? —chilló exasperada. Chouji por su parte permanecía tranquilo, contemplándola cuidadosamente.

—No —Ino enarcó una ceja.

—¿No, no es difícil la pregunta? ¿O no, no lloraron?

—No, no es tan difícil. Si, si lloramos. Como lo hicimos con Asuma, después de todo tu corazón no latía cuando te llevaron al hospital.

Ino sonrió mas no dijo nada, y a pesar de saber la respuesta. De estar implícita en las palabras de su amigo no pudo resistir preguntárselo. Quería oírlo, necesitaba saberlo. Sentirse segura de que el moreno también lo había hecho.

—¿Shikamaru también? —Chouji la escrutinio una vez más con la mirada, quizá sus suposiciones fueran ciertas.

—¿Quieres saber si Shikamaru lloró cuando se enteró de lo que te había sucedido? —volvió a cuestionar, formulando correctamente la pregunta que deliberadamente ella había emitido. Sólo para ver su reacción. Y como supuso, Ino rió nerviosa y levemente (de forma casi imperceptible) se sonrojó.

—¡Dios, Chouji! ¡¿Acaso tienes problemas de comprensión?! —exclamó rápidamente, fingiendo molestia para apartar la vergüenza de su rostro. Y disimular sus verdaderas intenciones.

—No —la rubia volvió a suspirar comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¿Puedes ser más específico?

—No, no tengo problemas. Si, Shikamaru lloró —sonrió—. Ya sabes como es, fue lo mismo conmigo la vez de la misión de rescate a Sasuke. Y con Asuma. Shikamaru se muestra siempre desinteresado pero realmente le importan sus amigos —la chica sonrió.

—Si, lo sé.

Entonces oyó unos pasos acercarse, y supuso que se trataba del moreno. Contemplando aún a Chouji susurró lo más bajo posible para que nadie la oyera.

—No le digas que pregunté esto ¿Si?

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber él. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca.

—Porque yo lo digo, Chouji —respondió entre dientes, luego sonrió—. ¿Lo prometes?

—Bien.

Fue en ese instante en que la figura apareció, cerca de ellos. Ino se puso de pié de un salto y se acercó a él. Mostrándose molesta.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te demoraste tanto?! —bramó, Shikamaru retrocedió ante la ferocidad de ella.

Sabía que no debía haberle gritado de aquella forma, sin embargo se había prometido actuar como habitual. Además, temía que Chouji descubriera sus verdaderas intenciones, por lo que actuando de aquella manera seguramente lo despistaría.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido —ella bufó.

—¡Por supuesto! Eres un vago, bueno para nada —volvió a bufar—. Eres realmente increíble. Ni siquiera tienes la más mínima consideración por Chouji y por mí quienes hace más de media hora que te estamos esperando.

—¿Tú llegaste a la misma hora que Chouji? —cuestionó sorprendido, tomando en cuenta de que Ino solía demorar por las mañanas, más que en cualquier hora del día, dado a que debía arreglarse. Y su rutina de belleza solía durar demasiado.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí —él sonrió.

—¿Con ganas de entrenar? —la cuestionó divertido, Ino lo contempló en silencio. Aún respirando agitadamente y con la mirada furiosa ¿Podría acaso su amigo ser conciente de lo que ella había estado pensando la noche anterior? ¿De lo que habían estado hablando con Chouji segundos antes? ¿De sus supuestos sentimientos (que ella aún no daba por sentado, se rehusaba a hacerlo)?

—¡Yo siempre tengo ganas de entrenar! El perezoso aquí eres tú. Tú y Chouji son los que siempre debo arrastrar para que se muevan.

—Qué problemática eres —exclamó, pensando al mismo tiempo que era demasiado temprano para tener que soportar aquello.

—¡¿Qué dijiste Nara?! —lo golpeó—. Ahora muévete ¿Quieres? No nos hagas perder más tiempo.

Y bajando la cabeza el chico se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Tendiéndole la mano Chouji se puso de pié y ambos se dispusieron a entrenar, para complacencia de Ino. La cual sonrió y se puso en posición de batalla, mirando de vez en cuando de forma furtiva a Shikamaru. Conciente de no poder detener sus ojos de desviarse hacia él, aún no había encontrado el motivo de su nueva y extraña fascinación. Sin embargo le parecía obvio que había algo de él que le llamaba la atención. Y se aseguraría de descubrirlo.


	14. Tentación y desbordes de emoción

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

14/24

Hola todos ¿Cómo estan? Espero que realmente bien. Bueno yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 14 de "Últimos suspiros" que espero les guste... En fin, ya saben no quiero ser reiterativa ni aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido (no es la intención) por lo que voy a tratar de ser breve a la hora de decirles gracias. Aunque siento que la palabra se queda corta, de verdad, gracias, por animarme ya sea leyendo mi humilde historia o haciéndome saber su opínión mediante reviews ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XIV

"Tentación y desbordes de emoción"

Había notado los últimos días que su mirada parecía completamente fijada a los labios de él, no podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera sus ojos siempre volvían al mismo lugar. Haciéndole olvidar a la joven rubia, en aquel instante, su decisión de fingir indiferencia en relación a sus sentimientos. Y es que era simplemente imposible pues a pesar de desviar su mirada al instante de percatarse lo que estaba haciendo, inmediatamente lo volvía a hacer. Sin remordimiento alguno.

Y aquella era la situación de aquel instante, mientras los tres se encontraban descansando de un arduo entrenamiento y dispuestos a almorzar, sus orbes azules se posaban en la boca del chico. Preguntándose por dentro, a que sabrían. Si serían dulces o secos. Y si serían tan sabrosos como aparentaban.

Entonces, una vez más, se hizo conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sintiendo de repente una extraña punzada de remordimiento al instante en que él se volteaba accidentalmente a verla, notando que una vez más Ino lo estaba observando.

Inmediatamente la rubia reaccionó, fingiendo su habitual enfado con respecto a él.

—¿Qué miras? —espetó recelosa. El Nara confundido arqueó las cejas.

—Yo no te estaba mirando —la chica rápidamente apartó la vergüenza y una vez más discutió, defendiendo su postura.

—Si lo estabas haciendo, y me molesta.

Finalmente el moreno rendido cedió, y dando un tendido suspiro de notorio fastidio se volteó. Ignorándola. Ino volvió a respirar, habiendo contenido el aliento ante el miedo de ser descubierta.

Chouji por su parte la observaba desde lejos, alternando por un instante a Shikamaru y posando una vez más sus pequeños ojos en su amiga. Examinando su extraño comportamiento. Por supuesto Ino no lo notó, seguía demasiado ensimismada como para notar que el castaño la contemplaba.

—¡Bien! Volvamos a entrenar —ordenó de repente ella, poniéndose de pié de un salto, contemplando a sus dos amigos en el suelo, intentando con el entrenamiento despejar su cabeza de pensamientos sobre Shikamaru.

—¿Qué? —bufó el Nara, dejándose caer contra la hierba—. Ino, acabamos de detenernos y ni siquiera almorzamos ¿Qué te sucede? Últimamente estás demasiado exaltada en relación a los entrenamientos, incluso para ti.

Ella arrugó la frente en señal de desapruebo en relación al comentario de él y apartando su flequillo del rostro volvió a hablar.

—Por supuesto que no, no tiene nada de malo entrenar.

—No, por supuesto —concedió con sarcasmo el moreno—. A menos que intentes matarte de cansancio exigiéndote de más.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru, Ino —acotó Chouji quien se encontraba recostado al lado de su amigo con un paquete de patatas recién abierto. Por lo que no renunciaría con facilidad a comer.

—¡No me importa! Y tú Shikamaru, eres el peor. Se supone que eres un jounin ¿Cómo puedes seguir actuando de forma tan perezosa?

—No es tan difícil —replicó sonriendo, mientras sus almendrados ojos viajaban por el firmamento siguiendo el rastro de una nube furtiva que dejaba una blanca estela a su paso.

—¡No me refería a eso! Deberías entrenar más, tus misiones son más difíciles y es más peligroso para ti ­—él sonrió, así como lo hizo Chouji. A veces Ino solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios en relación a su salud y seguridad, indicando que se preocupada, sin embargo era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirla. Y ellos disfrutaban en demasía aprovechar esos pequeños deslices para fastidiarla.

—¿Te preocupa mi bienestar? —la cuestionó Shikamaru, extrañamente la reacción de ella no fue gritarle de inmediato sino permanecer en silencio por un segundo. Cuando Chouji levantó la mira pudo ver que las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas. Entonces ella contestó.

—Simplemente digo que deberías preocuparte tú por tu seguridad —dijo, haciendo hincapié en "tú". Escapándose obviamente de la pregunta original. Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió realmente, siempre solía hacer lo mismo.

—Como sea... eres realmente problemática —y sin decir más cerró los ojos. Permitiéndose descansar. En ese instante pudo oírla a ella bufar.

—¿No planean volver al entrenamiento?

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, los dos con los ojos cerrados y la postura relajada. Recostados sobre la hierba.

—No, por ahora —contestó el Nara, ignorando los sonidos que provenían de su compañera. Después de todo Ino solía ser siempre así, y con el correr de los años había aprendido a soportar sus caprichos, aplacar sus explosiones de furia y tratarla con cautela.

Y como el moreno supuso, la chica rendida se dejó caer junto a ellos. Permaneciendo sentada con las piernas entrelazadas.

—Son un par de holgazanes, espero que no sea contagioso —murmuró recelosa. Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru rieron mas no replicaron.

Fue en ese instante en que Ino notó la risa de él, rara vez el Nara solía reír en voz alta y de aquella forma. Habitualmente se conformaba con una media sonrisa sarcástica o una leve curvatura de labios sincera. Sin embargo aquello era, en verdad, raro de observar. Y no pudo evitar sino comentar su pensamiento en voz alta.

—Te reíste... —su voz sonó extraña, incluso para ella misma. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios con notorio tinte de fascinación.

—¿Eh? —la contempló extrañado el Nara, abriendo los ojos y levantando a duras penas la cabeza para verla. Chouji permaneció con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo estar durmiendo.

La chica bajó la mirada, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras mas no replicó. Pensó en gritarle y apartar la atención del asunto con una nueva disputa. Como había estado haciendo los últimos días, sin embargo en aquella situación era absurdo. Y no lograría con ello más que llamar la atención de él, aún más.

—Es raro cuando te ríes así —comentó finalmente, decidida. Sin embargo la voz le sonó extrañamente suave.

—No entiendo —admitió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Siempre sueles dar una sonrisa sarcástica y o una ligera sonrisa, es raro oírte reír —aclaró finalmente, sintiéndose completamente avergonzada. A pesar de él ser su amigo y aquella ser una conversación no demasiado comprometedora. A excepción de su actitud, Ino no solía ser habitualmente observadora de sus amigos.

—Oh.

—Ya se que me dirás —dijo entonces ella irónicamente, con una sonrisa en los labios—, que es demasiado problemático y requiere mucho esfuerzo de tu parte.

El moreno volvió a reír e Ino lo miró con la expresión suavizada, aprovechando que los ojos de él se encontraban cerrados por la risa.

—Quizá —respondió finalmente. Mirando a su amiga una vez más. Ella sonrió.

—Eres increíble...

—Mira quien habla —fue todo lo que él dijo. Ino fingió sentirse ofendida y juguetonamente lo golpeó. Entonces su expresión ensombreció al surgirle una pregunta en su cabeza.

La rubia apartó cuidadosamente el cabello de su rostro y tras contemplar por un segundo a su amigo, bajó la mirada. Sintiendo en el silencio de aquel instante sólo el latido de su corazón. Cada vez más impetuoso y acelerado.

—Shika ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —él inmediatamente se puso serio igual que ella y enderezó su postura, contemplándola cuidadosamente con la mirada.

—Supongo... —ella lo miró y luego miró al cielo, sólo una nube vagaba por sobre ellos. Llevándola en recuerdos a aquel día de su muerte.

—Si estuvieras por... morir —suspiró— ¿En quien pensarías antes de hacerlo?

El chico levantó la vista al firmamento meditando el asunto y tras una larga pausa, que a Ino se le antojó eterna, respondió. Con cierta solemnidad en su voz que la hizo sentir un extraño vuelco en su interior.

—Bueno, la verdad es que espero no tener que solucionar eso ahora —comentó, luego se volvió a ella—. No lo sé ¿En quien pensaste tú?

Inmediatamente se sintió atrapada, jamás hubiera querido que la conversación tomara aquella dirección. Sin embargo sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

—Bueno... en mis padres, por supuesto —explicó—, me sorprendí también pensando en la frente de marquesina —y al mencionar a Sakura una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Shikamaru también sonrió, después de todo él siempre había sabido que tanto Ino como Sakura seguían siendo amigas, aunque de muy distinta manera—. Recordé a Asuma —y ante el nombre de su sensei una leve mueca de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de ambos—. En Chouji, obvio y por supuesto también en ti —confesó, finalmente. Aunque sabiendo que había disfrazado bien su incomodidad no pudo evitar vacilar al mencionarlo a él. Aunque el moreno no lo notó, en absoluto.

Él no dijo nada, se quedó allí en silencio contemplándola. Ino empezaba a impacientarse preguntándose, temiendo, que Shikamaru hubiera notado el temblar de su voz. Hubiera descubierto su secreto, aquel que ella se empeñaba en esconder a pesar de todo.

—Chouji y yo nos asustamos mucho cuando supimos de ti —admitió finalmente, con la expresión sombría. Por su voz Ino podía asegurar que le costaba decir aquellas palabras, no solo porque era algo difícil de decir, sino también porque evidentemente le parecía difícil manifestar algún tipo de sentimiento. Siempre había sido así.

Y por dentro no pudo evitar sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho, oír aquellas palabras de él era simplemente indescriptible. Confortante.

—Gracias —él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por preocuparse por mí —el chico sonrió.

—Para eso son los amigos ¿No?

Entonces la sonrisa de ella rápidamente desapareció al sentir un vuelco de remordimiento, contrariedad y dolor en su interior. Intentó disimularlo sin éxito, por supuesto (y a pesar de todo) Shikamaru no se percató.

—Si, amigos —susurró en un dejo de nostalgia. Con un hilo de voz y la respiración atrapada en su garganta. Los sentimientos comenzaban a desbordársele sin saber ella como evitarlo.

Shikamaru distraído, también lo ignoró.


	15. Víspera de festividad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

15/24

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno acá está el capítulo 15, espero que les guste. De verdad. En fin, ya saben no quiero entretenerlos con mi incesante bla bla sin sentido (tampoco quiero aburrirlos) así que voy a ser breve ¡Gracias! Y sepan que si lo digo es porque realmente estoy muy agradecida, en serio, aunque suene quizá algo seco dado que tiendo a extenderme mucho. Perdón, soy demasiado formal para escribir y puede que eso le quite sentimiento. No es mi intención, saben que los adoro. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XV

"Víspera de festividad"

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, aún con somnolencia. Bostezó, larga y tendidamente mientras se disponía a buscar sus ropas para vestirse. Entonces el timbre sonó, nadie respondió, y una vez más el timbre sonó. Ya fastidiada por la insistencia de quien se encontraba en la puerta Ino se acercó a su ventana, la cual daba justo debajo de la entrada de su casa. Y comprobó de quien se trataba, Sakura.

—¡¿Qué quieres frente de marquesina?! —chilló, molesta. Aún con el cabello enmarañado, debía estar hecha un desastre. Pensó mientras contemplaba a su amiga levantar la cabeza para verla.

—¡Oye cerda! —replicó la joven chica, haciendo enfadar a la rubia. Sin embargo Ino no respondió al insulto, simplemente se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos—. ¿Ino?

La joven sacudió su cabeza dos veces y se volvió a su amiga, intentando reprimir cualquier pensamiento que pudiera guiarla hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —bufó molesta, cruzándose de brazos. La pelirrosa sonrió.

—¿No sabes que día es mañana? —la rubia aún demasiado soñolienta como para intentar recordarlo se encogió de hombros.

—¡10 de Octubre! —gritó desde abajo Sakura, su voz incrédula. En ese instante las facciones de Ino se iluminaron.

—¡Tienes razón! —chilló, emocionada. Recordando que al día siguiente sería su celebración favorita del año.

Hacía ya 18 años desde aquel día, aquel funesto día. Ella aún era un bebé cuando aquello sucedió, sin embargo pudo oír a lo largo de su vida cientos de historias referidas al suceso. Sobre la valentía de quienes lucharon... y murieron por la aldea. Sobre quienes murieron, por cuidar su hogar y sus seres queridos de aquel demoníaco zorro de nueve colas. Muchas de aquellas historias solían llenarla de nostalgia. Al igual que a los demás residentes de Konoha.

Por lo que se había decidido que cada año se haría una celebración, una conmemoración a todos los valientes caídos en aquella lucha. Un día sin misiones, con el único fin de recordar a aquellos shinobi y reforzar lazos entre los demás habitantes de la aldea.

Por lo general se solía acudir por la mañana a la roca memorial, en honor a aquellos amigos, hermanos, padres, hijos, abuelos, amores perdidos aquel día. Durante la tarde la gente se congregaba en el parque de la aldea, donde todos disfrutaban del día al aire libre pasando el tiempo con aquellos que eran importantes en su vida. Intercambiando pequeños ponqués, hechos por cada familia o persona, como regalo en demostración de afecto. Y una tradición más surgió con el paso del tiempo, aunque se ignoró el origen de ella. La tradición de hacer un pequeño ponqué diferenciado a los demás, individual, para entregárselo a aquella persona especial en la vida de cada uno. Podía ser cualquiera, un amigo, algún familiar pero más habitualmente era entregado a aquel que se amaba.

—Por eso estoy aquí cerda —explicó Sakura, agitando los brazos desde la entrada de la casa de los Yamanaka—, pensaba que quizá podíamos juntarnos a cocinar ¿Qué te parece? Hinata y Tenten están de acuerdo. Podríamos hacerlos en mi casa.

En los labios de la rubia se dibujó una sutil sonrisa y asintió inmediatamente, contemplando a la pelirrosa con nostalgia. A pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellas siempre terminaban volviendo la una a la otra. A pesar de los años y las circunstancias, siempre permanecían juntas de alguna manera. Además, aquel día se suponía que era justamente para eso, para disfrutar la compañía de sus seres queridos.

—¡Espérame allí! Me visto y bajo.

Y sin decir más desapareció del marco de la ventana, bajando de un salto de su cama tomó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse animadamente. Luego cepilló su larga cabellera varias veces, la recogió como habitualmente en una cola alta. Corrió escaleras abajo, escribió una breve nota que decía "_Mamá fui de Sakura a cocinar los ponqués para mañana", _tomó de un colorido frasco sobre la encimera unospequeños papeles y colocándolos en su mochila, salió.

—¡Vaya te tardaste! ¿No crees cerda? —replicó la pelirrosa sarcásticamente con una sonrisa. Ino sonrió de la misma forma.

—Cállate frente de marquesina y vamos ¿Quieres?

Sakura rió y ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de la pelirrosa. Disfrutando todo el camino de la agradable sensación que la brisa les proporcionaba, contemplando las tonalidades entre doradas y rojizas de las hojas secas mecerse en las ramas casi desnudas de los árboles. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser otoño el día era sumamente cálido y el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado.

Entonces una figura llamó su atención, un chico de rubios cabellos sonrió y agitó la mano. Aunque la alegría que mostraban sus labios no se veía reflejada en sus ojos.

—¡Naruto! —exclamaron ambas muchachas. Naruto sonrió al acercarse a ellas.

—Hola Sakura, Ino ¿Quieren ir a comer ramen? —preguntó, ambas comprendieron inmediatamente que el rubio se dirigía a Ichiraku.

—No, no podemos —explicó Sakura.

—¡¿Acaso no sabes que día es mañana?! —preguntó Ino, viendo que el chico prácticamente ignoraba que al día siguiente fuera tal celebración.

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —replicó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, aunque casi imperceptible. Ambas muchachas intercambiaron inmediatamente miradas.

—Por supuesto —concedió Sakura, obviamente no lo había olvidado.

—Pero además es la celebración del aniversario del encierro del Kyubi —comentó Ino. Naruto se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no ignoraba el hecho pero que tampoco le importaba demasiado.

—¡Claro! —replicó entonces el rubio, con una media sonrisa—. Aunque no es tan divertido para mi —añadió—, imagínate llevar al estúpido zorro dentro de ti —y rió. Ambas lo miraron con leve tristeza, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería.

Entonces lo comprendieron, lo que Naruto estaba diciendo entre líneas. Seguramente jamás había pasado aquella celebración con nadie, dado que era él quien encerraba a aquel demonio. Y por esa razón, y por muchos años la gente lo había ignorado. Despreciado y rechazado, las mismas Sakura e Ino lo habían hecho. Y ahora lo lamentaban. Sin mencionar que seguramente jamás nadie le había regalado un ponqué, jamás nadie lo había invitado a pasar el día con ellos. Seguramente habría pasado aquella celebración, año tras año, solo. Y en el mismo día que su cumpleaños.

—¡Naruto! —llamó la atención Sakura, el rubio la miró extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura? —ella sonrió.

—Mañana ¿Qué te parece venir al parque conmigo? —en los labios del rubio se ensanchó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡¿De verdad? —ella asintió.

—Si, aunque te advierto compórtate o te golpearé —el rubio ante la amenaza retrocedió y asintió—. Y por supuesto, tendrás que soportar a mis padres.

Al rubio no pareció importarle, de hecho parecía irradiar felicidad por el solo hecho de ser invitado al parque, en aquel día, por alguien. Para Naruto era suficiente, por lo que ambas sonrientes de despidieron y continuaron su camino hacia la casa de Sakura.

Finalmente y tras un largo trayecto llegaron, inmediatamente entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

—¡Mamá, llegué! —anunció la pelirrosa, pero nadie respondió. Al parecer no había nadie en casa.

Entonces la rubia se percató de una nota pegada en el refrigerador, escrita con pulcra caligrafía que inmediatamente reconoció como la letra de la madre de su amiga.

—Sakura —le indicó, señalando el papel. La muchacha se acercó e inmediatamente lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

Sakura:

Tu padre y yo tuvimos que salir, dejé en el refrigerador todo lo que puedas llegar a necesitar para cocinar los ponquecitos. Hay suficiente como para que tú y tus amigas cocinen. Trata de no ensuciar demasiado la cocina.

_Besos_

Mamá

—Vaya, no están... —dijo para sí. Haciendo la nota un bollito y arrojándola a la basura— Mejor, de esa forma no nos molestarán mientras cocinamos.

Entonces comenzó a buscar en las alacenas algo, Ino la contemplaba en silencio. Preguntándose que era lo que su amiga estaba buscando. Sakura revolvía todo por doquier. Hasta que aparentemente lo encontró, era una pequeña cajita de madera.

Lentamente levantó la tapa y en el interior pudo ver cientos de recetas, de distintos platos y comidas, así como postres. Entonces tomó dos de los papelitos y cerrando la caja la volvió a colocar en su lugar. Ino sonrió.

—¿Las recetas de tu madre para hacer ponqués? —Sakura asintió, con una sonrisa contemplando los ingredientes.

—¿Trajiste las tuyas?

—¡Por supuesto, frente de marquesina! —exclamó feliz la rubia. De forma algo altanera—. Y sabes que las mías serán más deliciosas que las tuyas.

—¡Por supuesto que no, cerda! Seguramente eres pésima cocinando —inmediatamente Ino enfureció. Tal y como lo había hecho cuando Shikamaru y Chouji le habían dicho aquello.

—Yo creo que sí —insistió una vez más a la pelirrosa—. Ya verás, mis ponqués quedarán deliciosos y los tuyos serán tan asquerosos que tendrás que tirarlos para no envenenar a nadie en la aldea.

—¡Eso no es cierto, cerda!

—¡Si lo es, frente de marquesina!

En ese instante el timbre sonó y ambas se voltearon en dirección a la puerta. Por la pequeña mirilla de la puerta pudieron ver que se trataba de las dos kunoichi faltantes, Hinata y Tenten.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó feliz la pelirrosa, ambas saludaron con un gesto de la mano e ingresaron a la casa.

—Estaba entrenando con Neji en el territorio del clan Hyuuga y pensé en buscar a Hinata y venir juntas —explicó la castaña. Hinata asintió, sonriendo gentilmente.

—¡Bien! —exclamó emocionada Ino—. Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y manos a la obra.

Las tres jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, preparándose para el día que les quedaba por delante.


	16. Recetas para el corazón

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

16/24

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Quería disculparme por la hora en que estoy subiendo el capítulo, tuve una serie de problemas con la computadora y no pudo hasta ahora. Por eso, de verdad, quería pedirles perdón. También empiezo a creer que mi mal momento se está extendiendo a todas las actividades de mi vida y afectando principalmente mi mente, ya desde antes, por eso sepan disculparme (enserio) si esta historia no resultó de modo alguno como lo esperaban o si no resultó buena en absoluto. Perdón, de verdad, espero que con los capítulos vaya mejorando. Yo voy a intentar centrarme una vez más, últimamente estoy algo salida del camino (por no decir perdida en tierra de nadie). En fin, no quiero fastidiarlos con esto simplemente quería, como siempre, agradecerles por todo ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XVI

"Recetas para el corazón"

Las cuatro muchachas se encontraban en la cocina, cada una asegurándose de tener los ingredientes necesarios para sus respectivos ponqués. Buscando dentro de cada alacena y encimera en busca de todo lo requerido. Huevos, azúcar, harina y demás. Finalmente ya habían reunido todo.

—¿Hace falta algo? —preguntó Sakura a las demás jóvenes, las tres negaron con la cabeza.

—De verdad, frente de marquesina, no se como haces para hacer dieta teniendo tantas cosas deliciosas en tu cocina —la pelirrosa sonrió orgullosa y no perdiendo la oportunidad de fastidiarla, respondió:

—Veras, yo si tengo autocontrol cerda —la rubia enfadada bufó y se volteó a Hinata. Ignorando por completo las risas de Tenten y Sakura.

—Eh... creo que ya está todo Sakura —afirmó la Hyuuga, con su siempre habitual tono de voz gentil y sereno.

—¡Bien! Entonces a trabajar.

Cada una tomó uno de los delantales que Sakura les ofrecía e inmediatamente se los colocaron. Atándolos en sus espalda, para así cuidar sus ropas de cualquier mancha indeseada.

—¡Listo! —afirmó Ino. Observando su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

—Entonces empecemos —agregó la castaña, acercándose a la encimera donde se encontraban sus ingredientes dispuestos de forma ordenada y con las recetas anotadas a mano. Las demás la imitaron, cada una tomando su lugar al lado de la otra.

Ino contempló en silencio el pequeño papel entre sus dedos, dudosa de por donde debía empezar. Se preguntaba si las demás tendrían la misma dificultad, las observó de reojo, aparentemente no dado que las tres ya habían empezado.

—Eh... Sakura —la pelirrosa se volteó a ella.

—¿Si?

—¿Tú de que harás? —la joven sonrió feliz y mostró a la rubia el papelito en su mano, en el cual se leía "Ponquecitos de cereza".

—Por supuesto —suspiró— ¿Y harás uno especial?

—Claro —afirmó segura, rompiendo los huevos y dejando caer su contenido en un gran tazón. A su lado Hinata revolvía manteca, intentando derretida.

—¿Para quién? —la cuestionó entonces la castaña, la cual se encontraba junto a Hinata. Tanto Ino como la Hyuuga observaron con curiosidad a la pelirrosa sin embargo a ella no pareció importarle.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en lo que nos dijo Naruto hoy, a la cerda y a mi, y pensé en que sería un bonito gesto hacerle uno. Como amigo, por supuesto —aclaró rápidamente, entonces sus ojos viajaron hacia la muchacha que se encontraba a su izquierda, Hinata—. Aunque imagino que no será el único que reciba.

Inmediatamente la Hyuuga bajó la mirada, avergonzada, y tanto Tenten como Ino pudieron ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sakura rió.

—Sabes que él realmente lo apreciará ¿No? —la muchacha suavemente asintió—. Es un idiota, no se como puede ser tan ciego.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —la animó Ino, sonriente.

—Yo... lo intenté pero... no puedo —la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, sólo es cuestión de animarse.

Sakura miró de reojo a Ino mas no dijo nada, quizá ella misma debiera seguir su consejo.

—¿Y tú Tenten? —cuestionó la pelirrosa, Ino curiosa miró a la castaña. La cual fingió no oírlas y continuó volcando la harina en el recipiente junto con los huevos.

—¡Dinos! —ordenó Ino, sintiendo la curiosidad quemarle por dentro. Aunque tenía una vaga idea de a quien iría dedicado el ponqué especial de Tenten.

—Haré de vainilla —respondió entonces ella esquivando deliberadamente la pregunta.

—¿Y de que sabor será el especial? —preguntó entonces la pelirrosa, intentando sonsacar más información de la chica, la cual seguía con la mirada fija en la encimera. Donde se encontraban los ingredientes.

—Será con crema de limón.

—Tenten... —comenzó la muchacha de ojos perlados— Sabes que ese es el favorito de mi primo ¿Verdad?

En ese instante las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí. Tanto Ino, como Sakura rieron mientas que Hinata la miraba con una gentil sonrisa.

—Agridulce... —susurró Hinata. Ino asintió.

—Suena muy típico de Neji —la castaña bufó más no dijo nada. Entonces Sakura feliz habló.

—El mío especial será de Chocolate y cerezas —Ino negó con la cabeza.

—¡Era obvio, frente de marquesina! —Sakura bufó y miró con recelo a su amiga.

—¿A si? —rebatió ella.

—Si.

—Ino... —interrumpió entonces Hinata, comprobando que la rubia aún no había comenzado—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó con la cabeza mientras fingía leer la receta. Sin embargo las palabras de sus amigos sobre su forma de cocinar seguían resonándole en la cabeza. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda.

Así que decidida tomó uno de los huevos, pensando todo el tiempo que no podía ser demasiado difícil, e intentó romperlo contra el filo del recipiente. Sin embargo todo el contenido se escurrió por fuera y cayó en la encimera.

Lo cierto era que siempre había sido su madre quien cocinaba los ponquecitos cada año, y ella simplemente se limitaba a ayudar.

—¿Segura, cerda? —la cuestionó Sakura con una sonrisa triunfal. La rubia frunció el entrecejo y volvió a negar.

—¡Estoy bien! Gracias —y una vez más lo intentó, perdiendo el control de sus dedos y dejando accidentalmente caer el huevo al suelo. Bufó—. Lo siento frente de marquesina, lo limpiaré.

—No importa, pero creo que debería aceptar que necesitas ayuda.

—¡No necesito ayuda! —chilló, enfadada. Sin embargo las palabras de Shikamaru seguían resonando en su cabeza "¿Y qué demonios le hiciste al arroz para que se viera así?". No quería que pensara lo mismo de sus ponqués. Contempló una vez más la larga receta y finalmente se dio por vencida—. Bien, quizá si necesito algo de ayuda... ¡Pero no tuya, frente de marquesina! —chilló—. De Hinata.

—¿Yo? —la rubia asintió.

—Si, Hinata. Tu eres muy buena cocinando —dirigió una última mirada recelosa a Sakura y se volvió una vez más a la Hyuuga—. Y dime ¿De qué serán tus ponquecitos?

—Bueno... es una receta secreta de ponqués de chocolate —explicó— y haré uno de moka —mostrando el papelito en su mano.

—Que delicioso —concedió Sakura, mirando la larga receta—. Parece difícil.

—No... bueno no demasiado, es solo práctica —admitió humildemente.

—Ya veo —dijo Ino, entonces la Hyuuga se acercó a ella y comenzó a ayudarla.

Lentamente leyó el título de la receta "Ponquecitos con chips de chocolate" y a continuación continuó leyendo los ingredientes e instrucciones.

Rápidamente indicó a la rubia que debía hacer, paso por paso, supervisando las acciones de ella. Ino siguió las indicaciones de Hinata al pié de la letra y al cabo de quince minutos ya había logrado la maza. Sólo quedaba distribuirlos en los pequeños moldes.

—¡Gracias Hinata! —agradeció feliz, sintiéndose capaz de hacer el ponqué diferenciado por sí sola.

—De nada... Ino.

A continuación las cuatro chicas distribuyeron las mezclas en sus respectivos moldes, los de Ino eran color púrpura lo cual no sorprendió a Sakura, y los introdujeron en el horno. Disponiéndose luego a hacer cada una su ponquecito especial.

Hinata fue la primera en empezar, alternando la mirada entre la receta y la mezcla que estaba tomando forma delante de ella. Sakura, de igual forma se encontraba siguiendo las indicaciones. Tenten también.

Ino por su parte leía cuidadosamente cada instrucción, cuidando de no arruinarlo.

Haciendo caso a lo que decía el papel, tomó una taza vacía y llenó las tres cuartas partes de esta con harina. Inmediatamente las volcó en el recipiente. Entonces agregó media taza de azúcar, con cuidado de no volcar, y dos cucharadas de chocolate en polvo. Agregó a continuación media cucharada de bicarbonato de sodio, media de canela y comenzó a mezclar cuidadosamente. Cuando finalmente terminó agregó a la mezcla media taza de agua, un cuarto de aceite vegetal y media cucharada de vainilla. Y batió el contenido hasta que se hizo suave.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sí misma que no notó que el resto de las jóvenes la estaban contemplando. Entonces la voz de Sakura la sacó de su ensueño.

—Cerda ¿De qué es tu ponqué? —sin prestar demasiada atención respondió.

—De chocolate y canela.

—¿Y porqué? —Sakura sabía a donde quería llegar e Ino estaba demasiado distraída como para detenerse a pensar en su respuesta.

—Porque es el favorito de Shikamaru.

Y en ese instante comprendió lo que había dicho, e inmediatamente se ruborizó. Lo cierto era que aún no estaba segura de querer regalárselo, simplemente lo hacía por inercia.

—¡No! —exclamó avergonzada. La pelirrosa sonrió satisfecha.

—¡¿Shikamaru?! —Ino volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no dije Shikamaru —intentó mentir, en vano.

—Si lo dijiste —replicó Sakura. Tenten la miró sorprendida.

—¿Ino te gusta Shikamaru? —ella negó con la cabeza, había estado negándoselo a sí misma por las últimas semanas. Sin embargo su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, confesando lo que ella misma había estado negando con tanto fervor.

—¿Cuál es el problema si te gusta? —cuestionó gentilmente la Hyuuga.

Ino pareció enloquecer ¿Es que acaso ellas no lo entendían? Debería explicárselo.

—¡Qué es Shikamaru! Es holgazán y despistado y a veces un idiota. Odio su cinismo, me enferma su sarcasmo. Es aburrido y apático la mayor parte del tiempo ¡Y es mi amigo! Uno no puede enamorarse de su amigo, está implícito en la amistad. Es como un mandamiento "no te enamoraras de tu amigo".

Las tres jóvenes rieron, las palabras de Ino sonaban realmente absurdas.

—Pero estás haciendo un ponquecito especial para él —señaló Sakura, ella desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque pretendiera no podía negar aquel hecho.

—No se lo daré.

—¿Y para que lo haces? —cuestionó Tenten.

—No lo sé... No debería.

—Ino ¿Por qué no le dices, hablas con él? Como tu dijiste, es tu amigo. Sabrá escucharte y comprenderte —dijo Hinata.

Contempló la mezcla frente a ella y sin responder continuó con la receta, volcando el contenido del recipiente en un pequeño molde de color púrpura. Entonces se dispuso a preparar la cobertura, mientras esperaba que los demás estuvieran hechos.

Pronto abrieron el horno y cada una tomó sus moldes, disponiéndose a decorarlos.

—¿Qué les parece? —preguntó a las demás Sakura, mostrando algunos de sus ponquecitos cubiertos de crema rosa, decorada en espiral hacia arriba, con una cereza roja en la cima.

—Te quedaron bien —comentó Tenten, decorando el suyo.

—¿Los míos?

Ambas miraron los pequeños ponqués cubiertos, de la misma forma que los de Sakura, pero con crema batida. A excepción de uno que tenía una cubierta ligeramente más amarilla, obviamente aquel era el de limón.

—Muy bonitos —admitió Hinata, mostrando a la vez los suyos. La mayoría eran de chocolate, con cobertura similar, a diferencia de un único que era de un color más negro y cubierto con crema blanca como la nieve. Decorado con ralladura de chocolate amargo en la cima.

—Están perfectos Hinata —concedió Sakura. Volteándose a Ino quien estaba cuidadosamente decorando los suyos.

La gran mayoría de chocolate, con crema batida encima y pequeños copitos de chocolate distribuidos por encima de la cobertura. A diferencia, obviamente, de uno. El que estaba decorando en aquel instante. Lo hacía con sumo cuidado de no arruinarlo, y demasiado cariño. Más del que hubiera deseado sentir en el momento. Y por aquella persona.

—Te quedó hermoso —admitió la pelirrosa, contemplando el de Ino. El cual era de chocolate y la cobertura de un suave dorado. Distribuido también en espiral y hacia arriba. Al igual que el de Hinata tenía, en la cima, ralladura de chocolate.

Sin embargo ella no dijo nada, se quedó contemplando el pequeño ponqué y tomando una delgada cinta color lavanda comenzó a atarla alrededor del molde púrpura terminando con un delicado lazo, a modo decorativo. De la misma forma hizo con los demás.

—¿Estás segura que no se lo darás? —la cuestionó Sakura—. Sería un desperdicio, te quedó magnífico.

—¿Verdad que sí? —admitió aún de forma dudosa.

No sabía que hacer, Sakura tenía razón, sin embargo algo la detenía. No sabía que, no podía definirlo. Nunca antes se había sentido de aquella forma, ni siquiera con Sasuke había tenido miedo al rechazo ¿Y si él la despreciaba? Por supuesto Shikamaru jamás haría eso, se decía, sería gentil al rechazarla. Diplomático. Sin embargo y de todas formas dudaba ¿Y si su amistad se perdía por culpa de ella? No podría soportarlo, no lo toleraría. Sin embargo no podía mentirse más, sabía lo que sentía. Siempre lo supo, Ino jamás confundió sus sentimientos. Siempre fue claro para ella.

Contempló una vez más el ponquecito frente a ella, Sakura tenía razón, le había quedado perfecto. Ni ella misma podía creerlo, sin embargo no estaba segura de querer dárselo a Shikamaru.

—¿Se lo darás? —la rubia suspiró.

—Quizá si, quizá no.


	17. Dulces gestos

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

17/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Disculpen la tardanza y las horas en que subo el capítulo, de verdad, últimamente la computadora no está respondiendo como debería y por eso quería pedirles perdon. En fin, me hace muy bien saber que les parece bien la historia. De verdad, no se dan una idea lo feliz que me hizo saberlo. Gracias por el ánimo también, y el apoyo, estoy eternamente agradecida aunque ya saben, sólo con leer mi humilde historia me hacen feliz (soy facil de complacer :P). Espero que el capítulo les guste, hay leve NaruHina y NejiTen que espero disfruten. Saben que son los mejores ¡Los adoro y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XVII

"Dulces gestos"

—¡Ino, hija apúrate! —oyó a su madre decirle, mientras junto a su padre terminaban de preparar lo necesario para aquel día en el parque.

La rubia por su parte se encontraba en la cocina, sentada al borde de la encimera contemplando junto a ella una gran caja de color púrpura, y una similar al lado de ésta pero más pequeña en la cual se encontraba, sin duda, el ponqué de chocolate y canela que había preparado para Shikamaru el día anterior.

Lo cierto era que aún no se había decidido, no sabía si sería lo correcto dárselo o si debería simplemente arrojarlo a la basura o comérselo ella. Y aún miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, uno tras otro confundiéndola más y más. Había pensado que quizá cuando llegara el día todo pareciera más claro y sin embargo había resultado ser exactamente lo opuesto. Estaba completamente perdida, sin la menor idea de que debía hacer.

—¡Ino, vamos! —volvió a insistir su madre.

—Voy —replicó esta vez, tomando ambas cajas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde sus padres se encontraban.

Finalmente, ya todos listos, se dispusieron de camino al parque. Durante el trayecto sus padres continuaron hablando sin cesar del placer de tener un día libre para simplemente disfrutar en familia y con amigos. Ino, por su parte, pensaba en su dilema. Y en que debería hacer en cuanto lo viera.

Intentaba imaginarse su reacción, armar en su imaginación la conversación que tendrían. Por supuesto sin éxito, y es que por más que intentara descifrar al Nara jamás parecía lograrlo. El chico era simplemente un misterio.

Entonces llegaron, el lugar abarrotado completamente de gente. Todos sentados sobre coloridos manteles en la hierba, charlando animadamente, comiendo y celebrando aquel día. Podía ver a lo lejos la familia Aburame, todos sentados en círculo en completo silencio. O al menos eso parecía dado que no podía verles la boca a ninguno de ellos debido a las vestimentas de cuello alto. También pudo vislumbrar a Kurenai, en la distancia, con su pequeño hijo y el resto de los sensei, la mujer al verla inmediatamente la saludó con un gesto alegre de la mano y retomó su conversación con los demás.

—¡Buenos días, Ino! —saludó entonces una voz gentil. La rubia inmediatamente se volteó a verla.

—¡Hola Hinata! —replicó feliz, no sabía porque pero había algo en la Hyuuga que transmitía tranquilidad y calma—. Oye ¿Ya le diste tu regalo a Naruto?

La joven rápidamente bajó la mirada ocultando su rubor y negó con la cabeza. Sosteniendo frente a ella una pequeña caja, similar a la de Ino, de color azul oscuro.

—Ya veo, estaba pensando llevarle uno de los míos de chocolate ¿Quieres que vayamos juntas? Seguramente también estará Sakura.

—Si... si, está bien.

Y así ambas se dispusieron a buscar al rubio, suponiendo que se encontraría con la familia de Sakura dado que la pelirrosa lo había invitado a pasar el día con ella.

Recorrieron durante largo rato el poblado parque, saludando de vez en cuando algún que otro rostro familiar. Cuando se encontraron con Kiba, Hinata se detuvo a darle su ponquecito. El castaño sonrió animado y le regaló, como muestra de su amistad, uno de los ponqués que su madre y su hermana habían cocinado. Akamaru, por su parte, permaneció feliz al lado de los Inuzuka, agitando la cola felizmente. Sobre todo cuando Hinata entregó al perro un ponqué similar al que le había regalado a su amo.

Al cabo de quince minutos habían recorrido gran parte del lugar, se habían detenido un par de veces para entregas ponqués a Shino, Kurenai (la cual recibió dos, tanto de Ino como de la Hyuuga), el pequeño Asuma e Iruka. Finalmente, debajo de la sombra de un gran cerezo reconocieron la cabellera de Sakura.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —saludó feliz la rubia. La muchacha se volteó y alegre le devolvió el saludo a ambas chicas con la mano.

—¡Hinata, cerda!

—Sakura, Na... Naruto —balbuceó la joven de ojos perlados, alternando la mirada entre el rubio y la pelirrosa.

—¡Toma Naruto! —dijo entonces Ino, entregándole uno de los tantos ponqués de chocolate que había hecho. El rubio lo tomó y feliz agradeció a la chica.

—Gracias, Ino —en ese instante Sakura e Ino cruzaron miradas y se excusaron rápidamente para poder dejar a la Hyuuga a solas con el joven rubio.

—Iremos a entregar algunos ponqués, después venimos.

Y sin decir más se marcharon, aunque no muy lejos. Después de todo ambas tenían curiosidad por saber que pasaría.

Desde donde se encontraban no podían oír lo que ambos jóvenes decían, se podía notar (aún en la distancia) que Hinata estaba nerviosa y por el movimiento agitado de sus labios parecía estar balbuceando, como habitual. Sin embargo se armó de coraje y extendió sus brazos con la caja en manos. Naruto sonrió y la tomó animado.

Entonces algo inesperado sucedió, el rubio agarró una de las manos de la Hyuuga y tiró de ella, atrayendo a Hinata hacia él. La cual cayó en el regazo del chico completamente avergonzada. Por un segundo se miraron, para ambas pareció eterno, y luego el rubio se inclinó besando dulcemente la mejilla de ella, también completamente sonrojado.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Sakura, contemplando la escena conmovida.

—Lo se —concedió la rubia—. Hasta siento celos...

Y sin decir más se marcharon, dejándoles algo de privacidad a ambos jóvenes.

Entonces Sakura habló.

—¿Se lo darás? —Ino la miró de reojo mas no dijo nada, pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y luego contestó:

—No sé ¿Tu que crees? ¿Debería? —la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo responderte eso Ino, es decisión tuya.

La rubia pareció contemplar una vez más sus posibilidades y finalmente dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—No lo sé. Esto esta mal.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ino frunció el entrecejo.

—Que me guste él, eso está mal. Realmente mal. Ni siquiera se que demonios le veo... —suspiró una vez más—. ¡Dios! ¿Qué debería hacer?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó entonces una voz áspera, desde detrás. Ambas rápidamente se voltearon e Ino sintió hacérsele un nudo en el estómago.

—Hola, Shikamaru —saludó educadamente Sakura. Contemplando de reojo a Ino.

—¡Shikamaru! —le reprochó la rubia, la pelirrosa la miró confundida ¿Qué demonios hacía su amiga?—. ¡Deja de entrometerte! ¡¿Quieres?! Es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas.

—Mira que eres problemática —bufó él—, no estaba oyendo su conversación pero resulta que están paradas sobre el mantel de mi familia —explicó entonces señalando hacia abajo.

Ambas siguieron la dirección que el chico apuntaba con la mirada y comprobaron que efectivamente estaban paradas sobre lo que parecía ser un mantel a cuadros verde oscuro y blanco.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Sakura con una sonrisa, apartándose del lugar. Ino la imitó mas no dijo nada.

—¡Aún así no debería estar oyendo lo que la gente dice! —le espetó. El moreno simplemente cerró los ojos apesadumbrado.

—Como sea... Ino.

Entonces ella molesta se marchó, sin siquiera decir nada. Sakura se despidió y rápidamente la siguió, preguntándose todo el camino por el actuar de su amiga. Ino parecía obviamente alterada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —la rubia caminó en círculos, nerviosa. El nudo en el estómago aún no parecía querer desaparecer.

—¡No lo se, frente de marquesina! —gritó—. Me salió decirle eso...

—No deberías agredirlo de esa forma —Ino suspiró.

—No puedo evitarlo, cuando me siento incómoda le grito. Así Shikamaru no nota como me siento.

—Es razonable, aún así deberías intentar no hacerlo ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé.

Entonces una imagen llamó su atención, Tenten se encontraba a unos metros de ellas. Y al parecer acababa de darle su ponqué a Neji, el cual lo contemplaba fijo. Con su siempre mirada impávida y fría, sin embargo podía verse en sus ojos un destello de confusión. El cual luego se transformó en sorpresa y, aparentemente, aprecio aunque casi imperceptible. Tenten sonrió e inmediatamente se sentó junto a él. Neji la miró de reojo mas no pareció decir nada. Sin embargo Sakura e Ino lo sabían, que aquella mirada había significado más para la castaña que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y una vez más no pudieron sentir envidia.

—¡Hasta Tenten consiguió lo que quería! —murmuró la rubia, recelosa. Aún contemplando la posibilidad de entregarle su regalo a Shikamaru. Finalmente se decidió—. ¡Lo haré!

—¿De verdad? —Sakura preguntó emocionada, contemplando a su amiga recuperar aquella seguridad tan característica de ella.

—Si, y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

—¡Bien dicho!

Y sin decir más la rubia se marchó, de regreso deshaciendo el camino recorrido, en busca de su amigo. Decidida finalmente a entregarle el regalo que con tanto esmero había cocinado sólo para él. Ya no importaba que pudiera decirle, no interesaba la posibilidad del rechazo y la humillación. Y aunque aún se preocupaba por el futuro de su amistad, el nudo en el estómago y el peso sobre su corazón parecían haberse alivianado. Por el momento, lo único que importaba era encontrar a Shikamaru.


	18. Chocolate y canela

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

18/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo por primera vez en un largo tiempo feliz, por muchas razones. Entre las que se cuentan haber aprobado el parcial que rendía hace dos semanas (si, la profesora se tomó su tiempo en corregir ¡Como odio eso! Yo mientras me consumí de ansiedad), corrí un test de mil metros en 4'10'' (lo cual no es demasiado rápido pero para mi un total logro :P) y además me conecté para ver que tenía en vez de 52 ¡72! Reviews. Jamás lo hubiera esperado, mil gracias a todos. Aunque la mayoría fueron de Akasha-666 ¡Jajaja! Me encantó, y me preguntaste si de verdad era de Argentina, bueno si :) pero como expliqué una vez tengo la rara costumbre de ser muy formal a la hora de escribir y por eso no se nota. No hablo tan formal, por supuesto. Y en cuanto a mi edad... tengo 15 (¡jaja! ya quisiera...mmm...no tanto) Tengo 20, pero en mi defensa debo decir que no soy tan vieja. Pasa que en la escuela estaba un año adelantada (cosa que nada tiene que ver con mi capacidad intelectual) y por eso terminé antes. Además, tengo el espíritu de una niña :D. En fin, sin más demoras les digo ¡Gracias! A todos, por todo el apoyo y su preciada opinión (aunque con que se tomen la molestia de leer me basta). ¡Gracias! ¡¡¡Los adoro!!! Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado... nos vemos y besitos. Pd: Perdón por la extensión sobre cosas innecesarias :). ¡Besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XVIII

"Chocolate y canela"

Buscaba con la mirada en todas direcciones, aparentemente Shikamaru ya no se encontraba junto a su familia, quizá hubiera decidido dar un paseo o tal vez se hubiera escabullido del gentío a un rincón más tranquilo para descansar, y contemplar las nubes. Ciertamente lo último sonaba más probable, aunque dudaba que la señora Nara se lo permitiera. Dado que aquel era un día para pasar en familia y con amigos. A lo lejos pudo ver al señor Nara hablando con su papá, Inoichi.

Entonces una voz la distrajo.

—¡Hola Ino! —la rubia inmediatamente se volteó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Hola Chouji! —entonces entregó uno de los ponquecitos con chips de chocolate—. Toma.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó feliz, contemplando el pequeño ponqué entre sus manos. Entonces volvió la vista a la caja—. ¿Los hiciste tú?

Ino enarcó una ceja mas no replicó, se podía imaginar a que se debía esa pregunta y realmente no quería oír el resto.

—Si, pero no es como el arroz —espetó finalmente. Chouji permaneció de pié confundido.

—¿Qué arroz? —entonces pareció recordarlo—. ¡Ah! Te refieres al pollo.

—¡No era pollo Chouji! ¡¿Puedes entenderlo?! Era arroz —chilló molesta, alzando el puño en señal de amenaza. El Akimichi retrocedió unos pasos y nervioso asintió.

—¡Bien! —y con intenciones de conformarla se llevó el ponqué a la boca, descubriendo al instante que sabía mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. El sabor simplemente se derretía en su boca—. ¡Esta muy bueno!

—Lo sé —concedió ella de forma orgullosa. Chouji negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, a veces Ino podía ser muy poco modesta.

Entonces se despidió con la mano, asegurándole que más tarde volvería, y se marchó en busca de su otro compañero. En el camino notó que las manos le temblaban pues se hacía visible a través de los pequeños temblores de las cajas color púrpura que cargaba. Intentó serenarse pero sin éxito alguno, hasta que lo vio. Recostado a la sombra de un gran árbol, apartado de la mayor parte del gentío, contemplando las nubes. Como ella había imaginado.

Lentamente se acercó, convenciéndose todo el camino de que no había de que preocuparse, ya que era simplemente Shikamaru. Su amigo.

—¡Hola Shika! —saludó con una sonrisa la rubia.

El moreno simplemente se limitó a devolverle el saludo con un leve gesto de la mano, sin siquiera abrir los ojos para verla. Lo cual fastidió a la chica, sin embargo no dijo nada. Intentó seguir el consejo de Sakura, no discutiría con él. No ese día.

—¿Te escapaste? —lo cuestionó entonces, sabiendo que si la madre de él se enteraba donde estaba el chico seguramente le reprocharía hasta el cansancio.

—Ajá —fue todo lo que respondió él. Ino bufó, y luego expiró hondo y exhaló, intentando calmarse ¿Acaso era tan problemático para él prestarle un poco de atención?

Incluso parecía ignorarla, aquello era realmente frustrante, sin embargo Ino no se rendiría. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría, aquello simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

—¿Qué haces? —esta vez Shikamaru abrió un ojo, para luego volver a cerrarlo en el instante en que contestaba, a la pregunta de su rubia amiga, aparentemente fastidiado.

—Nada, descanso y miro las nubes —ella dejó la caja en la hierba junto a ella y se cruzó de brazos. Obviamente molesta, y esta vez Shikamaru pareció percatarse—. Ino... —habló.

—¿Qué? —replicó ella de forma brusca, aunque no había querido que sus palabras sonaran así no había podido evitarlo. Shikamaru era a veces demasiado frustrante.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La rubia inmediatamente se sintió cohibida y pudo percibir el calor en su mejillas, acumulándose debajo de su piel. Sin embargo esto el chico lo ignoró por completo, dado que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Viste a Naruto y a Hinata? —desvió el tema, rápidamente, con lo primero que se le ocurrió. Él asintió mas no opinó—. ¡Oh! Son tan tiernos, Naruto era realmente un idiota para no darse cuenta de las atenciones de Hinata —comentó animada, sin embargo Shikamaru no parecía estar prestándole demasiada atención—. Aunque son varios los idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor... —concluyó.

Esta vez el Nara abrió los ojos para verla, Ino permanecía con la vista en el cielo contemplando el inmenso azul. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de él sobre ella, sin embargo no se atrevió a voltear. Por miedo a que él descubriera que era lo que estaba pensando. Y tras unos segundos lo oyó suspirar y volverse a recostar, una vez más con los ojos cerrados. Entonces Ino estuvo segura de que el chico no había comprendido su indirecta, en absoluto.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó de repente, molesta por la actitud de él respecto a ella. Era simplemente desmoralizante y fastidiosa—. ¡¿Tanto te molesta verme cuando te hablo?!

—¿Qué? —la miró con cautela mientras se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado, frente a ella, con las piernas entrelazadas.

—¡Eso! Hace quince minutos que estoy aquí y no te has dignado siquiera a mirarme, y sólo has contestado a mis preguntas con respuestas monosilábicas ¡Me molesta! —él puso los ojos en blanco, aquello era tan típico de su amiga.

—Bien —concedió—, ya está ¿Qué quieres?

La rubia tomó la pequeña caja púrpura y se la entregó, con más tosquedad de la que realmente hubiera deseado.

—¡Toma! Venía a traerte esto —explicó, aún molesta. Él contempló la pequeña cajita y estirándose le entregó una de las que había preparado su madre, las cuales se suponía debía estar repartiendo en aquellos momentos en vez de estar recostado mirando las nubes.

—Gracias, Ino —admitió finalmente con una media sonrisa, entonces sus facciones se tornaron indescifrables. Por un momento Ino temió que Shikamaru hubiera notado que la suya era diferente, no que no quisiera que lo supiera, simplemente no quería estar allí cuando aquello sucediera. Sin embargo las palabras de él la desconcertaron—. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

La rubia bajó la cabeza rendida, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Primero Chouji y ahora él.

—Si, lo hice yo. No, no es como el arroz —replicó mordazmente. Él pareció meditar unos segundos y luego comprendió de que era lo que hablaba su amiga.

—¡Ah, el pollo del otro día! —ella gritó exasperada haciendo que inmediatamente él retrocediera.

—¡Idiota! No era pollo, era arroz ¡Arroz! —bramó, y poniéndose de pié se marchó. Murmurando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Aquello ciertamente no había resultado como ella lo hubiera querido o imaginado, se había prometido no discutir con él sin embargo se le había hecho imposible y es que su amigo había actuado como un completo idiota frente a ella. No había podido evitarlo, Shikamaru solía enloquecerla.

—¡Ese idiota! —se dijo para sí, intentando comprender en su cabeza alguna razón lógica que pudiera explicarle el motivo de su enamoramiento hacia persona tan imposible de tratar. Tan opuesta a ella—. Es imposible con él, siempre tiene algo que decir ¡Me altera!

Ya harta de caminar se dejó caer en la hierba en medio del parque, alrededor podía ver varias familias almorzando plácidamente y conversando de forma animada. Sin embargo ella no podía compartir aquel buen humor y estado de ánimo festivo, Shikamaru acababa de borrarle la sonrisa de los labios.

—Oye, Ino —la llamó entonces alguien, una voz familiar, Chouji.

El joven robusto se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, contemplándola de reojo. Ino no dejaba de bufar y suspirar, notoriamente molesta.

—Toma —dijo ella, entonces, entregándole la caja de ponqués de chocolate—. Ya entregué todos los que debía, puedes comerte el resto.

—¿Y tú? —la cuestionó él, ella levantó su mano para mostrar el pequeño ponquecito de frutilla que Shikamaru le había entregado—. Oh, lo siento Ino yo también tenía los de mi madre para regalarte, pero me los comí...

—No importa —replicó suspirando—. Toma, también quédate este.

—¿No lo comerás? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy a dieta.

Largos segundos pasaron en silencio, lo único que se podía oír eran las voces animadas en la distancia. Chouji permanecía a su lado saboreando los ponqués que Ino había cocinado, por un tiempo todo permaneció igual. Hasta que Chouji habló.

—Y dime Ino —dijo en tono casual— ¿A quien le regalaste tu ponquecito especial? —la rubia inmediatamente desvió la mirada, intentando que su amigo no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—A nadie, es una estúpida tradición —el castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no te creeré, te conozco demasiado. Tú serías la primera en seguir la tradición —ella frustrada dejó colgar su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Chouji seguía mirándola, fijo. A veces Ino odiaba ser tan trasparente—. Y dime... ¿Por qué el de Shikamaru era de canela?

Inmediatamente la rubia sintió su rostro arder violentamente, Chouji la había descubierto y ahora ella no sabía que decir, que hacer ¿Qué pensaría su amigo de que ella estuviera enamorada de Shikamaru?

—No se de que hablas...

—Sabes que puedo reconocer el aroma y el sabor de las comidas perfectamente —sonrió— y casualmente chocolate y canela es el favorito de Shikamaru.

—No lo sabía —mintió la rubia, acomodando su cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo con intenciones de ocultar su rostro detrás de la dorada cortina.

—Tampoco te creo, has estado actuando rara últimamente —Ino se sentía completamente abochornada, jugaba con sus manos nerviosas rogando porque Chouji se detuviera aunque sabía que no lo haría.

—¿Rara, yo? Debes confundirte... —él negó con la cabeza, y finalmente dijo en voz alta lo que tanto Ino había temido.

—No soy tonto, Ino, te gusta Shikamaru. Por demasiados años te he visto fijarte en chicos como para no reconocer cuando miras de otra forma a alguien.

—No puede ser —contestó, aunque esta vez más para sí misma que para su amigo.

—Por supuesto él lo ignora, aunque también notó que actuabas más agresiva con él que de costumbre, no sabe nada.

Ino suspiró aliviada, arrepintiéndose de repente de haberle entregado aquella caja. Sin embargo, y por las palabras de Chouji, Shikamaru parecía no estar enterado de nada al respecto. Por lo que lo dejaría pasar, y volvería a la normalidad. Fingiendo que nada pasaba.

Sin embargo su plan se desmoronó al oír una vez más al joven robusto hablar.

—Incluso casi no nota que su ponqué era diferente... —la rubia se alarmó.

—Entonces ¿Si se dio cuenta? —sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho y pareció, por un instante, olvidarse de respirar.

—Se lo tuve que hacer notar... le di un bocado del mío —admitió. Ino cubrió inmediatamente su rostro con sus manos. Completamente avergonzada.

—¡No! —Chouji la examinó contrariado.

—¿No era eso lo que querías? —ella no dijo nada.

—¿Y si me arrepentí? —le preguntó a su amigo, él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y que harás? ¿Fingir? Creo que debería hablarlo con él, de todas formas.

Ino suspiró larga y tendidamente en un frustrado intento de calmarse mas, obviamente, no lo logró. Por lo que permaneció unos instantes en silencio, contemplando la hierba delante de sus pies. Todo parecía darle vueltas, las últimas semanas. Los pensamientos suyos antes de morir, todo se amontonaba en su cabeza confundiéndola.

Y todo el tiempo pensaba que no debería habérselo dado, que debería haber ignorado aquellas estúpidas sensaciones y fingido que nada pasaba. Pero Chouji tenía razón, no podía mentirse para siempre. Además, tarde o temprano Shikamaru lo sabría.


	19. La persona más importante

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

19/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, acá les dejo el capítulo 19 de la historia. Realmente no quiero aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido por lo que voy a ser breve para ahorrarles las molestias y dejarlos leer tranquilos :). Gracias a todos, por el ánimo, su valiosa opinión o por simplemente leer mi humilde historia. ¡Gracias! ¡Los adoro! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XIX

"La persona más importante"

Permaneció largo rato recostada en la hierba, en el exacto lugar donde la había dejado Chouji. A su lado se encontraba la caja color púrpura en la cual habían estado los ponqués de chocolate, vacía. Suspiró. Una vez más había complicado las cosas, pensaba que quizá Shikamaru tuviera razón, y hubiera algo en ella que atrajera solo problemas. Uno tras otro, sin darle descanso.

Cerró los ojos, preguntándose que sucedería a continuación. Que ocurriría con su amistad ¿Hablarían? O él simplemente lo ignoraría y dejaría pasar el asunto. Probablemente hiciera eso, Shikamaru no era muy bueno con las confrontaciones, Ino sabía, que no le gustaban tampoco. Él prefería lo simple y poco complicado. Todo aquello que no fuera "problemático" y ella en ese instante lo era. Todo el asunto lo era, sus sentimientos eran un problema y los estúpidos pensamientos que no debiera tener sobre su amigo.

—¡Idiota frente de marquesina! —bufó— ¡Estúpido Chouji! ¿Por qué seguí sus consejos? ¿Qué saben ellos de todas formas? Nada.

Sin embargo y por más que quisiera culpar a sus amigos, sabía que la única culpable de todo había sido ella. Nadie la había obligado a hacerlo, ella lo había hecho deliberadamente por si sola.

Entonces una sombra se cernió sobre ella, alguien se había inclinado cubriéndole el sol. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó, molesta por la intromisión de quien quiera que fuera.

—¡Quítate! ¿Quieres? —rezongó, entonces lo vio. Shikamaru era quien se encontraba parado junto a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza levemente ladeada. Observándola con curiosidad—. ¡Oh! Eres tú...

—Ajá —dijo el chico, aún contemplándola con aquella extraña mirada de curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo cuestionó, Ino. Volviendo a recostarse y cerrando una vez más los ojos. Quizá si actuara como él, si lo ignorara y dejara descansar sus párpados al volver a mirar Shikamaru desaparecería.

—Hablar contigo —ella no se movió, ni abrió los ojos.

—Estoy ocupada —él negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Ino —pidió apesadumbrado—. No me compliques las cosas.

—Pues, si soy tan problemática vete —una vez más estuvo segura de oírlo suspirar.

—Se lo que estás haciendo, deja de alejarme —ella frunció el entrecejo. Abriendo los ojos.

—Oh, de repente te vuelves perceptivo —espetó sarcásticamente, examinando todo el tiempo las facciones de él en busca de una respuesta. En los labios de él se dibujó una leve mueca de tristeza.

—Ino... deja de actuar como una niña caprichosa —su tono de voz cansado.

—No estoy actuando como una niña caprichosa —aunque por dentro estaba segura de estar actuando como una completa tonta.

—Si lo estás haciendo —y sin decir más se sentó junto a ella. Ino rápidamente se incorporó quedando también sentada, con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué haces? —lo cuestionó intentando simular tranquilidad, mas su voz la traicionó al sonar más aguda de lo que habitualmente debería.

—Me quedaré aquí, realmente no me molesta —comentó— es mejor que volver con mi problemática madre.

—¡No! Vete —él negó con la cabeza. Entonces sacó un pequeño papelito doblado, de color púrpura. Era el molde de papel que ella había usado para cocinar el ponqué.

—Estaba muy rico —ella inmediatamente se sonrojó y fingiendo enfado desvió la mirada.

—Te dije que te fueras, Shikamaru.

—Ino, por como lo veo hay dos opciones... —la rubia se volteó a verlo mas no dijo nada— O vamos a dar una vuelta y hablamos tranquilos... o me quedo aquí y me tendrás que escuchar, te guste o no.

Ella bufó y bajó la cabeza, Shikamaru parecía serio. Ino se preguntaba si se habría enfadado con ella, si estaría molesto. Quizá realmente lo hubiera arruinado todo. Tantos años de amistad.

Volvió a suspirar, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de él sobre ella. Sabía que su amigo estaba a la espera de una respuesta, y considerándolo bien, hablar con el chico sonaba mejor que simplemente escucharlo sin poder siquiera decir nada, o defenderse.

—Bien, vamos —concedió poniéndose de pié. Él a su lado la imitó y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde antes Shikamaru había estado. Aquel rincón del parque tranquilo donde la gente parecía escasear, afortunadamente.

Caminaron un largo tramo en silencio, Shikamaru llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el cielo. Aunque de vez en cuando, Ino sabía, la miraba de reojo. Quizá examinando su expresión, quizá preguntándose que pasaría por su cabeza. O simplemente por curiosidad.

El silencio se propagó durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio o quizá el Nara esperara a llegar para poder comenzar a hablar. De cualquier forma Ino podía percibir que el ambiente era incómodo, al menos para ella.

—Llegamos —anunció entonces él. Ino asintió y lo observó sentarse en la hierba, debajo de la sombra de aquel gran árbol.

Rápidamente él la miró y dando unos golpecitos cerca suyo le indicó que se sentara, ella se rehusó por unos segundos pero finalmente cedió y haciendo caso de las indicaciones de él se sentó. Aunque no tan cerca como él había indicado.

Una vez más el silencio se apoderó del lugar, Ino miraba fijamente a Shikamaru quien parecía meditar la mejor forma de empezar aquella problemática conversación. Por su parte la rubia estaba empezando a impacientarse y la expectativa y angustia la empezaban a quemar por dentro.

Entonces él suspiró.

—¿Por qué me lo diste a mi? —preguntó finalmente.

Ino se encogió de hombros y por instante consideró la mejor forma de responderle a aquella cuestión. Realmente no sabía por donde empezar, pero debería hacerlo si quisiera aclarar el asunto de una vez y para siempre.

—Si estuvieras muriendo... ¿Considerarías que la primera y última persona en quien piensas es la más importante de tu vida? —él la observó por unos segundos, sin manifestar emoción alguna, y contestó:

—Seguramente.

Ella hizo una prolongada pausa, examinando las facciones de él, y continuó. Intentando mantener firme su voz, evitando que Shikamaru notara lo mucho que la afectaba verdaderamente aquella situación. No obstante, sabía que su labio inferior le temblaba y su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste en quien había pensado en aquel momento? —él asintió—. Bueno, te dije que en mis padres, lo cual fue cierto, te dije que en Sakura, lo cual de igual forma fue verdad, y finalmente en Chouji y en ti. Aquello tampoco fue mentira —suspiró.

—¿Entonces? —la instó a seguir con voz serena.

—No te mentí, sólo que no pude decirte la completa verdad...

Por un instante ambos permanecieron en silencio contemplándose el uno al otro, los ojos de Shikamaru se mostraba firmes y aún así con expresión compasiva mientras que los de ella reflejaban confusión y caos.

Ino buscaba las palabras para decirlo, pero no se atrevía a pronunciarlas. No ante la posibilidad de ser rechazada y quedar completamente en ridículo, frente a su amigo. Y aunque sabía que él jamás la juzgaría de esa forma no podía evitarlo. Parecía ser que la voz le había quedado atrapada en la garganta y todo lo que podía oír eran los latidos erráticos de su propio corazón.

Una vez más, de forma inconsciente llevó su mano al lugar donde se encontraba la cicatriz y suspiró.

—Cuando pensé que iba a morir, cuando estuve segura de que iba a morir pensé en ti. Sólo en ti, en ese instante, y en nadie más —pudo notar que Shikamaru se tensó, por sus hombros y la rectitud de su postura, aunque en sus ojos no había otra expresión que sorpresa y confusión—. A mi también me agarró desprevenida... Imagínate —Ino sonrió amargamente— yo pensaba que a quien quería era a Sai y ni siquiera me acordé de él en mis últimos segundos. En ese instante no me importó, todo parecía tan claro, y sería un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba.

Hizo una breve pausa, presionando sus dedos contra su pecho. Siendo cada latido alborotado.

—Pero viví y ya nada era tan claro como en aquel momento, no sabía porque me sentía tan extraña alrededor tuyo. No quería sentirme así, me rehusaba a creerlo. Es decir, era simplemente imposible ¿Verdad? —una vez más sus labios se transformaron en una mueca de sonrisa fingida. Shikamaru simplemente la escuchaba en silencio.

—Lo es ¿Verdad? ¡Es absurdo!

Él simplemente la contempló sin decir nada, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Ino sabía que acababa de arruinar sus años de amistad en tan solo segundos, estaba completamente segura de que la razón por la que su amigo no le dijera nada era porque se sentía incómodo. Con todo aquello, con semejante manifestación de emoción.

Lo conocía bien, ya sabía que el moreno no sería capaz de tolerarlo. Mas aún si no se sentía de la misma forma que ella, como Ino pensaba que era efectivamente el caso.

—Oye, Ino... —apretó sus labios, como intentando seleccionar las palabras adecuadas ¿Quizá para suavizarle la decepción?— sabes que eres importante para mi.

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco e Ino pudo sentir una dolorosa punzada en su pecho. Dolor que nada tenía que ver con la cicatriz sino con las palabras de su amigo.

—Como también lo es Chouji —completó las palabras del moreno. Shikamaru asintió, en su expresión se podía ver lo difícil que era para él decirle aquello, y una tristeza lo invadía por momentos. Tristeza de la cual Ino se sentía culpable.

—No quiero que por esto te alejes... Chouji y tú, los dos, son muy importantes para mi.

—No te preocupes —replicó, poniéndose de pié, de repente, de un saltito—. Eso no pasará —su voz pretendía sonar alegre sin embargo se la oía completamente apagada. Como una luz que poco a poco iba perdiendo su brillo.

—Ino...

—No, no te preocupes Shika —forzó una sonrisa, sus labios así como su voz volvieron a traicionarla. Pero ella se mostraría fuerte, a pesar de todo.

Y sin decir más se marchó, al principio caminando pero al estar segura que él ya no la podía ver empezó a correr. Buscando cualquier lugar tranquilo donde recostarse, finalmente lo encontró. El cerezo bajo el cual habían permanecido Naruto y Hinata hasta hacía poco. Ahora estaba vacío, la gente comenzaba a marcharse como ahuyentada por la oscuridad de la noche.

Ino se dejó caer, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, intentando serenarse. En vano.

Las lágrimas pujaban por salir, colgando al filo de sus inmensos ojos cristalinos. Sin embargo ella no lo permitiría, no se quebraría de aquella forma. Se retuvo por varios minutos hasta que una gota salada escapó de sus orbes y cayó rápida por su mejilla. Sólo una, una lágrima sería todo lo que derramaría. Una pequeña mota de sal por todo el dolor y decepción de su corazón.

Después de todo, ya pasaría. O eso ella quería creer.


	20. Volver a verte

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

20/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo acá de regreso trayéndoles el capítulo 20 de la historia. Cada vez queda menos para el final, pero bueno, tarde o temprano todo termina. En fin, hoy también voy a tratar de no prolongarme y en el proceso aburrirlos por lo que simplemente les voy a decir, de todo corazón, ¡gracias!. ¡Por todo mil gracias! Los adoro, me animan muchísimo. Se toman la molestia no solo de leer sino también de hacerme saber su opinión (la cual valoro muchísimo) por eso gracias. Si, lo repetí mucho :). Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XX

"Volver a verte"

(Una nueva misión)

Había pasado una semana ya desde aquel día, siete largos completos días que habían resultado para Ino más que una tortura. Había procurado por todos los medios mantenerse ocupada, pero parecía ser que cuando más lo necesitaba menos cosas había por hacer en la aldea, así como en la tienda de sus padres. Por lo que simplemente se había limitado a evitarlo, muy a pesar de su promesa de no alejarse. Y es que era simplemente imposible verlo después de lo sucedido, se repetía una y otra vez que la razón de ignorarlo era por el bien de su amistad. Que quizá debería dejar pasar un tiempo antes de retomar su habitual rutina, sin embargo no la convencía. Y se encontraba pensando cada vez más y más en él. Lamentándose aún lo sucedido, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitarlo. Sus pensamientos se desviaban automáticamente a Shikamaru. Incluso en aquel momento, en que se encontraba detrás del mostrador en la florería de sus padres había garabateado, inconscientemente, en un papel, el nombre de su amigo. Rápidamente frustrada abolló la hoja y la arrojó al cesto en el mismo instante en que la campanilla de entrada replicaba. Anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

—Buenos días —saludó, intentando sonar lo más alegre y amable posible, sin embargo su voz no sonaba igual desde hacía ya una semana.

—Hola, Ino —inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz.

Sólo entonces levantó la mirada del mostrador hacia la persona, comprobando efectivamente que frente a ella se encontraba quizá la persona que menos quería ver en aquellos instantes. Y contradictoriamente, la que más extrañaba.

—Shikamaru —forzó una sonrisa, jugando con la lapicera en sus dedos. El moreno la contempló por unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar.

—Hace bastante que no te veía... —ella asintió, evitando deliberadamente ver sus ojos.

—Estuve ocupada —mintió—, ya sabes entre misiones y la tienda.

—Por supuesto —sonrió levemente.

Hubo por breves instantes una larga pausa silenciosa y luego Ino volvió a hablar, intentando de alguna manera entablar conversación con él. A pesar de haberlo evitado por una semana, y haber faltado a su palabra, realmente había sido honesta en relación a conservar su amistad.

—¿Y que te trae por aquí? —cuestionó, una vez más forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Necesitas flores? —aventuró, aunque realmente dudando que aquel fuera el motivo de su visita.

—No, venía a decirte que Tsunade nos mandó a llamar —explicó entonces el moreno.

Una vez más el silencio se propagó, dando la sensación de una distancia abismal entre ambos jóvenes. En ese instante la campanilla volvió a sonar, esta vez se trataba de Inoichi.

—Papá —exclamó entonces la rubia, Shikamaru desvió levemente la cabeza y saludó con un silencioso gesto de su mano.

—Hola Shikamaru, hija.

—Papá, Shikamaru vino a decirme que tenemos una misión —explicó— ¿Podrías tú quedarte a cargo de la tienda?

El hombre asintió gentilmente, la rubia se despidió y ambos partieron inmediatamente en dirección al despacho de la Hokage.

El camino fue silencioso, Ino se limitó a observar el trayecto frente a sus pies preguntándose si alguien más sería convocado a la misión, rogando encarecidamente que no sólo fueran ellos dos. Por momentos podía jurar que Shikamaru la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo la chica no se atrevía a mirar. Aún no, era demasiado incómodo y doloroso.

—¿Tsunade también llamó a Chouji? —el moreno asintió, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Y también a Naruto —explicó. La rubia suspiró aliviada, sabiendo que no sería solamente ellos dos. Además, realmente creía imposible el que se diera una situación incómoda con el rubio presente. Naruto se encargaría de romper el silencio cuando fuera necesario.

—¿Y te dijo que clase de misión es?

—No —bufó—, sólo espero que no sea demasiado problemática.

Ino rió en voz baja, sintiendo de repente nostalgia por aquella palabra tan característica de él.

—¿Qué? —la cuestionó él, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Ella se puso seria de repente.

—Nada, no me hagas caso.

Anduvieron el último trayecto y finalmente llegaron, encontrándose de frente con las grandes escaleras de piedra que llevaban al despacho de la Hokage. Tanto Chouji como Naruto se encontraban allí, esperándolos.

—¡Hola Chouji! —saludó Ino, forzando su habitual tono de voz y conducta energética— ¡Hola Naruto!

—¡Hola Ino! —respondió el rubio, Chouji hizo un leve ademán de la mano y se quedó mirándola. Intentando descifrar la verdad detrás de aquella expresión forzada.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Shikamaru. Los demás asintieron e inmediatamente siguieron al moreno escaleras arriba.

Pronto los cuatro se encontraron frente a la entrada del despacho, Shikamaru golpeó suavemente y tras oír la voz de Tsunade desde el interior indicándoles que pasaran entraron.

—Buenos días —saludó la voluptuosa mujer que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, con una serie de papeles desordenados frente a ella.

—Buenos días —replicaron los cuatro al unísono.

—Bien, los hice llamar porque tengo una misión para ustedes. Es de rango B, aunque les advierto podrían tener algunas complicaciones.

—¿De qué tipo? —cuestionó el moreno.

—Verán, se trata de una misión de recuperación de un objeto valioso para la aldea. Se encuentra al noroeste del país del fuego, antes de llegar a la frontera, de camino al país de las rocas por lo que imaginarán que es un terreno pedregoso. Esa región esta poblada de bandidos y cazadores de fortuna por lo que estarán a la espera de cualquier oportunidad, tengan cuidado algunos son simplemente escoria pero otros pueden resultar verdaderamente peligrosos —explicó, entonces comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles y finalmente lo encontró—, tomen un mapa de la zona y las probables áreas donde deben buscar. Shikamaru, tu serás el líder.

—Si —asintió éste.

—Bien, suerte.

Y sin decir más dieron media vuelta y se marcharon, en dirección a la entrada de la aldea. Shikamaru e Ino en completo silencio, Chouji observando de reojo a sus dos amigos y Naruto hablando despreocupadamente sin siquiera notar lo tenso de la situación.

Anduvieron unos minutos, recorriendo las abarrotadas calles de la aldea, hasta que finalmente llegaron. Y se sorprendieron de ver una pequeña figura frágil, con largo cabello oscuro y los ojos como perlas.

—¿Hinata? —sonrió el rubio.

—Na...Naruto —exclamó feliz de verlo, Ino se sorprendió. Sonrió feliz a su amiga y continuó caminando junto con Chouji y Shikamaru hasta atravesar el portal, dejándoles a ambos jóvenes algo de privacidad para despedirse.

Entonces la rubia se volteó a verlos, por un segundo, y no pudo evitar sino sentir algo de envidia. Hinata había finalmente logrado lo que tanto había deseado, se veía realmente feliz y animada. Y Naruto tenía quien lo despidiera, y a quien volver. En cambio ella no había tenido la misma suerte que su amiga.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza no pudo evitar sino mirar de reojo a Shikamaru, solo para notar que él la estaba mirando. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y el moreno la imitó.

—¡Bien, vamos! —exclamó el rubio, quien acababa de reunirse con los demás.

—Si —afirmó Ino, una vez más intentando parecer jovial y alegre.

Y aunque su voz le falló nadie pareció notarlo, o al menos nadie dijo nada por lo que inmediatamente se pusieron en camino. Siguiendo con cuidado las indicaciones del mapa, aunque atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

El trayecto fue largo y silencioso, a excepción de los constantes comentarios de Naruto quien no dejaba de hablar siquiera un segundo. Y lo extraño era que por primera vez a Ino no le importaba, no realmente, porque prefería el ruido al silencio abrumador y asfixiante. Prefería aquello a tener que enfrentar en el mutismo a Shikamaru, deseaba por momentos desaparecer y poder permanecer lo más lejos posible del muchacho. Sin embargo también se encontraba extrañamente feliz, de poder caminar a su lado. De estar allí con él y poder compartir al menos unos instantes con su amigo.

Siguieron caminando, guiados por el moreno quien no apartaba la vista del mapa. Pronto la abundante vegetación comenzó a escasear. Cada vez se veían menos árboles y plantas, a cada paso el camino se hacía más árido y desértico. A penas unos pocos árboles secos se podían ver, era poco el verde en aquel lugar. Sin embargo aquello no los desanimó mientras siguieron caminando.

Cuando finalmente hubieron llegado a la zona Shikamaru se detuvo, aún contemplando el mapa. Alternando la mirada entre el papel en sus manos y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Sabía cual era la mejor estrategia para aquella situación, debido a que se trataba de un rastreo de perímetro lo mejor sería separarse para así poder abarcar más terreno, muy a pesar de su descontento.

—Bien, tendremos que dividirnos —anunció finalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Naruto—. Pero la vieja Tsunade dijo que...

—Se lo que dijo, Naruto —lo interrumpió Shikamaru— pero si no nos separamos no podremos encontrar el lugar antes del anochecer. Cuando caiga la noche no podremos seguir buscando debido a la falta de luz y es demasiado peligroso permanecer aquí hasta mañana. Por lo que no podemos perder el tiempo, debemos estar atentos.

—Hazle caso, él sabe lo que hace —añadió Chouji. Naruto bufó mas no rezongó. Simplemente permaneció a la espera de nuevas instrucciones, al igual que Ino.

—Haremos así, Naruto irás con Chouji... —hizo una breve pausa e Ino sintió el estómago revolverse— e Ino, tú vendrás conmigo.

La rubia lo contempló completamente estupefacta, por un segundo pensó en quejarse y exigir ser enviada con Naruto o Chouji, cualquiera que no fuera él. Sin embargo pronto esa idea desapareció, a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos Shikamaru seguía siendo su amigo. Además, se encontraban en una misión por lo que, por el momento, debería aplazar su conflicto interno y actuar como la kunoichi que era. Y con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Por las siguientes horas, ignoraría por completo sus sentimientos. Si fuera necesario los haría desaparecer pero, por ninguna razón, permitiría que se interpusieran en el objetivo de la misión. Porque Ino sabía, que en aquellos momentos sus vidas pendían de un frágil hilo y ella no se arriesgaría a poner en peligro a ninguno de sus amigos.

—¡Bien, vamos! —exclamó la joven rubia, y de un salto se alejaron. Dejando atrás el camino de regreso a su hogar y a Chouji y a Naruto, quienes ya habían desaparecido de su vista hacía mucho tiempo.


	21. Lo siento

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

21/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno yo acá de regreso y muy contenta de saber que hasta ahora la historia les gustó, aunque sea un poquito. En fin, realmente no quiero aburrirlos así que simplemente los dejo para leer. Aunque no sin antes decirles ¡gracias! por hacerme tan feliz con su simple presencia leyendo, con sus comentarios o los ánimos que me dan. De verdad gracias, a todos. Y bueno después de la tormenta viene la calma, al menos para mi :) Espero que el capítulo les guste... (No me odien :D) ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XXI

"Lo siento"

Se encontraban recorriendo un camino sinuoso, entre picos rocosos. Cientos de formaciones se alzaban a su alrededor, piedras en forma de crestas y pequeñas cuevas.

Avanzaron en completo silencio, Shikamaru examinando el mapa y ojeando de vez en cuando a su alrededor, con los sentidos atentos. Ino por su parte caminaba junto a él, en completo silencio aprovechando cualquier distracción de él para mirarlo.

—¿Crees que tardemos demasiado en encontrarlo? —preguntó finalmente, tras largas horas, decidida a entablar conversación alguna.

—No lo sé, espero que no.

—Oh...

Y una vez más las palabras murieron en silencio, el mutismo del lugar comenzaba a quemarle. Odiaba aquella sensación de tensión entre ellos, realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser como antes. Lo cierto era que prefería discutir constantemente con él a permanecer callada a su lado.

—Oye, Shika... —él asintió en señal de estarla escuchando mas no levantó la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en el mapa delante de él.

Sin embargo Ino no pudo continuar, no quería hablarle sin que él la mirara. No quería tener que disculparse sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Por lo que calló, por largo rato. Shikamaru no pareció darse cuenta, quizá ni siquiera la estuviera escuchando, pensó. Aquello no la sorprendería, sería algo muy típico del Nara.

Entonces él levantó la cabeza, al cabo de quince minutos.

—¿Decías? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada. No te preocupes...

Él la miró con desconfianza mas no insistió, temía que lo sucedido una semana atrás volviera a repetirse. No quería tener que volver a enfrentarla de aquella forma.

—¿Shika, Tsunade dijo que era lo que estábamos buscando? —él negó con la cabeza.

—No, ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Mujer problemática... ahora las cosas serían mucho más fáciles —entonces vio la expresión de ella, Ino parecía algo ausente—. Oye, Ino ¿Estás bien?

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente y sin volverse nuevamente a él, asintió. Forzándose a sonreír.

—¡Por supuesto!

—No parece... —señaló el moreno, algo incómodo. Ino pudo notarlo en los tensos hombros de él.

Shikamaru sabía que si insistía con el tema volverían a hablar de sentimientos, y ciertamente él no quería. Pero lo cierto era que, por encima de todo, Ino era su amiga. Y no quería perjudicar su amistad por simple cobardía.

—No te preocupes... es solo...

—¿Si? —instó él, con su siempre expresión aburrida.

—Lo siento ¿Está bien? —él se sorprendió, Ino jamás se disculpaba—. Lamento mucho habértelo dicho, y haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda. Pero... no quiero que estemos así. Incómodos.

—Lo sé —concedió el chico, rascando su nuca—. No te preocupes ¿Está bien? Todo esto es demasiado problemático pero... ya pasará.

Ino asintió, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón por cada una de las últimas palabras de su amigo. Sabía que debía pensar así, sabía que debía olvidar el asunto pero no podía. Simplemente no podía porque, obviamente, ella no había elegido enamorarse de él ¡Por supuesto que no! Después de todo, nadie elegía enamorarse. Simplemente pasaba, aunque aquello era ciertamente una mala pasada.

—Por supuesto...

El chico sonrió, aparentemente conforme, y continuaron caminando. El ambiente parecía de repente haberse aligerado. El aire se sentía menos denso sin embargo Ino se sentía por dentro dolida. Como si en ella existiera un vacío, paradójicamente lleno de dolor y arrepentimiento. Pero sabía que no podía hacérselo saber a él, volvería a complicar las cosas. No quería arruinar aún más su amistad por lo que calló.

En ese instante se oyó un crujido y desde detrás de unas cuantas formaciones irregulares salieron tres hombres de apariencia feroz.

—Ino, quédate cerca —ordenó, poniendo su espalda contra la de ella, la rubia asintió.

Los observaron de cerca, uno de ellos tenía apariencia jovial, aunque su rostro llevaba varias cicatrices justo debajo de su cabello negro. El segundo era un hombre más grande, tanto de contextura física como en edad, se podía notar que era el mayor de los tres. Tenía largo cabello castaño y ojos de similar color. El último, finalmente pudieron observar que se trataba de un hombre alto y desgarbado. De apariencia roñosa y consumida. Su rostro huesudo mostraba grandes ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos azules, ojos ya sin brillo alguno.

—¡Dame el mapa! —ordenó el mayor de los tres, avanzando peligrosamente hacia ellos con la mano extendida. Mientras los otros dos dibujaban círculos a su alrededor como buitres a la espera.

—¡No lo haremos! —replicó la rubia, aferrando su kunai a medida que el sujeto avanzaba. Al oír su voz los tres rompieron a reír.

—¿Una mujer? Tú no deberías estar aquí... —sonrió con malicia— hace demasiado tiempo que no ha habido una mujer por aquí, entre tantos hombres, sería un problema si te perdieras.

—Y tan hermosa... —comentó el más joven de los tres, pasando su mano por sus sucios cabellos azabache.

Ino retrocedió, chocando con la espalda de Shikamaru. Entonces sintió algo que la sorprendió, las yemas de los dedos de su amigo descendían lentamente por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, la cual tomó en la suya.

—¿Shika? —lo cuestionó sonrojada, él simplemente respondió dándole un leve apretón a su mano.

Una vez más los tres hombres rompieron a reír, observando con una burlona sonrisa a ambos shinobi.

—¡Que conmovedor! Tenemos una parejita... —Ino negó con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar la agradable sensación de la mano de él aferrando la suya.

—Te equivocas... —una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de ella, y sin que pudiera evitarlo su voz quebró—. Él y yo no somos nada.

Shikamaru sorprendido la soltó, contemplándola de reojo mientras ella se enfrentaba a los hombres a su alrededor.

—¡Oh! Entonces él no te quiere... —opinó divertido el más joven de ellos. Ino sintió ante las palabras un hondo dolor mas no dijo nada, y lo ocultó en su interior.

—Que desperdicio, y siendo tú tan deseable —añadió con voz áspera el tercero de ellos, que hasta el momento había permanecido en completo silencio.

Ino tembló, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer ante la voz lujuriosa de aquel hombre. Entonces aprovechando el despiste de los tres sacó un kunai y lo arrojó al mayor, sin embargo este reaccionó a tiempo y lo esquivó.

—¡Shika, ahora! —gritó, el moreno asintió y comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera completar su jutsu algo lo golpeó y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Sintiendo un cálido líquido carmesí correrle por la frente.

A su lado yacía una gran piedra manchada de sangre, la misma que había impactado contra el cráneo de él.

—¡Shika ¿Estás bien? —él asintió, entonces pudo ver como el más delgado de los tres se lanzaba sobre su amiga.

—¡Ino, detrás!

La rubia ágilmente lo esquivó y una vez más arrojó un kunai contra su agresor, el cual se clavó en el brazo de aquel desgarbado hombre.

—¡Maldita! —bramó, incorporándose y arrancando de su carne aquel objeto punzante. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ella, no lo arrojó contra su frágil cuerpo sino contra Shikamaru, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ellos sosteniendo en su jutsu de imitación de sombras a los otros dos, los cuales intentaban liberarse en vano.

—¡Shika! —gritó, observando la trayectoria del arma. Se dirigía a la espalda de él, justamente allí donde se encontraba su corazón.

Entonces todo se volvió confuso, no supo como pero inmediatamente apareció detrás del moreno. Una vez más de espaldas a él, oyó voces, gritos y risas sádicas al momento que el objeto afilado se clavaba en ella, justo debajo de su clavícula del lado derecho.

—¡Ahhggg! —chilló, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo a su alrededor se turbó, el lugar empezó a dar vueltas.

—¡Ino!

Lo oyó gritar en desesperación su nombre, el temblor en su voz quebraba todo silencio. Sin embargo empezaba a perder el conocimiento, lo sentía. Los párpados empezaban a pesarle, una vez más sintió aquel frío que le calaba los huesos. Aquel que sólo había sentido instantes antes de morir. Se preguntaba si finalmente le habría llegado la hora, si esta vez sería la definitiva.

Pero aún así no se arrepentía de nada, jamás se había detenido a contemplar su muerte hasta aquella vez. Esa vez en la aldea de las nubes todo había cambiado, sus expectativas, sus ideas y sentimientos, Había aprendido a valorar los pequeños detalles y las pequeñas maravillas de la vida.

Aquella vez había pensado por primera vez en su muerte, y estaba segura que si debía llegarle la hora sería protegiendo a alguien. A alguien importante para ella, que realmente quisiera. O en este caso, amara.

—Ino...

Volvió a oírlo llamarla, aunque esta vez la voz de Shikamaru sonó más distante, como un suspiro. Entonces todo pareció desbordarse y finalmente la oscuridad se cernió.


	22. Como una luz que se apaga

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

22/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno yo acá de regreso con el capítulo 22 de "Últimos suspiros", a tan solo dos capítulos del final. Veo que algunos de ustedes notaron que todavía no di dato alguno de estar subiendo una historia después de esta, la verdad es que estoy trabajando en una pero no logré terminarla (como me hubiera gustado para empezar a subirla inmediatamente después de esta). Fue con esto de mis malos días que realmente no pude hacer nada, nunca me había pasado perder, inclusive, las ganas de escribir. Jamás. Y no es que me parezca una obligación, muy por el contrario me sorprendió porque escribir lo hago porque realmente me gusta y me ayuda a distenderme. Por eso me fue dificil, no se, no se preocupen ya estoy de regreso a la vida. Y pronto, espero en una semana -semana y media-, estaré de regreso con la nueva historia. En fin, ya saben, ¡gracias por todo! Realmente me hacen muy feliz, los adoro ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XXII

"Como una luz que se apaga"

Se encontraba sumida en un mar de aguas turbias, tan sumida que resultaba imposible acariciar la superficie con sus dedos y aún así sin poder llegar a tocar fondo. Estaba a la deriva, en aquel lugar oscuro. Perdida.

Se preguntaba si habría muerto, si finalmente todo habría acabado Entonces oyó una voz, distante, sin embargo pudo reconocerla al instante como familiar. Y sintió, por primera vez, un intenso y profundo dolor casi desgarrador. Comprendió al momento que no debía estar muerta, no podía estarlo. Ya había pasado por ello, una vez, y había comprobado que dado un llegado punto el dolor se había borrado. El frío había desaparecido, su respiración se había agotado. Sin embargo aún dolía, demasiado quizá, y aún temblaba.

Una vez más volvió a oírlo.

—Ino...

Intentó responderle, quiso hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no parecía encontrar los labios. Las palabras se habían perdido en aquella tumultuosa oscuridad.

Una vez más la voz insistió y finalmente se le hizo familiar quien era que la llamaba.

—Shika... —susurró, oscilando las pestañas intentando abrir los ojos. Entonces lo vio, inclinado sobre ella, a espaldas de él el cielo ya no existía. En su lugar podía ver una áspera pared rocosa.

—¡Ino!

—¿Dónde estamos? —él miró a su alrededor, y volviéndose respondió:

—Una cueva... —ella sonrió débilmente ante la voz de él pero el dolor la volvió a invadir, y la respiración comenzó a hacérsele más y más dificultosa. Por momentos parecía recuperar el aire pero en otros el oxígeno parecía escasear.

Llevó su mano al corazón, forzándose, a pesar del punzante dolor debajo de su clavícula, y comprobó que seguía latiendo. Sólo que más y más lentamente, de forma pausada y distante.

—Ino, debo buscar ayuda —sus ojos chocolate llenos de preocupación.

—No —murmuró, frunciendo los ojos en un desesperado intento de suprimir el dolor—, no te vayas.

—Ino, necesitas ayuda. Aún no estás fuera de peligro —la rubia jadeó, por efímeros instantes su vista se nublaba— ¿Ves? No puedo simplemente ignorarlo.

—Entonces llévame... —su corazón dió un vuelco y se sintió de repente debilitar, debajo de su clavícula a la derecha la herida continuaba abierta y de ella seguía fluyendo aquel cálido líquido escarlata.

—No puedo moverte, sería muy peligroso por tu herida. Debo ir.

—¡No! —él la miró preocupado.

—No es momento de terquedades, Ino. No seas problemática —sin embargo ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Recordaba muy bien aquel día, aquel cielo gris, aquel frío y aquella soledad. No quería tener que repetirlo una vez más.

—No quiero estar sola... cuando pase —musitó, su voz extrañamente suave.

—Ino, no morirás —la rubia levantó débilmente la mano y tomó la de él. Shikamaru se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella e Ino estaba recostada sobre una piedra. Su cuerpo inmóvil en el piso.

—No lo sabes... —cerró lentamente los ojos y arrastró la mano de él hasta su corazón, los latidos eran cada vez más distanciados y efímeros. Ante el contacto los dedos de él se tensaron, sus hombros se volvieron de repente rígidos.

—Es por eso que debo buscar ayuda... —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quizá sea tarde para cuando regreses —suspiró y él intentó persuadirla una vez más—. No.

—Ino...

Finalmente rendido permaneció allí, en silencio junto a ella. Contemplándola, alternando la mirada entre sus profundos y dolidos ojos opalinos y la herida de su pecho. Aquello era simplemente demasiado para él, quería buscar ayuda, quería salvarla pero tampoco quería abandonarla, temiendo que una vez más volviera a pasar como la última vez y en esta ocasión no tuviera oportunidad de despedirse.

—Shika, tengo frío... —murmuró, sacándolo de repente de su estado reflexivo. Él asintió y rápidamente buscó entre sus cosas una pequeña manta con la cual la cubrió, no era demasiado extensa aunque si lo suficientemente amplia como para taparle el torso, la cadera y parte de los muslos.

—¿Mejor?

—Si, gracias —suspiró.

Y una vez más cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor, alejar todos sus pensamientos de la herida que desangraba su vida. Tenía que ignorarlo, aún no quería morir, aún no quería cerrar los ojos. Teniéndolo a él al lado, lucharía. Por mantenerse viva, al menos unos segundos más para poder contemplarlo mejor y grabar cuidadosamente en su memoria la imagen de él. Estaba segura que aquello sería lo que se llevaría al morir.

Entonces, algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, él volvía a hablarle.

—Ino, al menos déjame limpiarte la herida —fue todo lo que dijo, contemplando el top púrpura habitual de ella completamente tintado de carmesí.

—Bien... —suspiró, sin importarle que él debiera desabotonarle la prenda para hacerlo. No era el momento para insignificancias. Ya nada importaba pues quizá pronto todo terminaría.

Haciendo caso de ella comenzó lentamente a desabrocharle los botones, uno a uno fue soltándolos. Las manos le temblaban, no sólo por el hecho de estar desnudándola, lo cual en aquella situación parecía intrascendente, sino por temor a perderla en cualquier instante.

—Lamento tener que hacer esto... —se disculpó, sus mejillas levemente rosadas. Ino pensó que aquella era la imagen más adorable de su amigo que jamás hubiera visto, por supuesto todo se reducía a aquellos últimos instantes donde cada segundo y gesto importaba.

—¿Te preocupa eso? —sonrió, en su voz se podía percibir un tinte de burla. Shikamaru rió.

—Cierto, lo siento.

Y continuó hasta finalmente haberle abierto por completo la prenda, cuidadosamente se la quitó (abochornado de la situación) y contempló con cuidado la herida, evitando de desviar su atención a los semidesnudos pechos de la chica. Aún así, a pesar del esfuerzo de mostrarse sensato el rojo en sus mejillas no parecía quererlo abandonar.

Ino, por su parte, permaneció recostada con la cabeza levemente inclinada intentado ver la expresión de él. Se veía contrariado, avergonzado y preocupado. Sus profundos ojos marrones fijos en la herida, sus labios levemente curvados hacia abajo. Aún tenía deseos de probarlos, aún se preguntaba si sabrían dulces pero se rehusaba a decírselo a él.

Entonces algo inesperado sucedió, Shikamaru se inclinó levemente sobre ella y con suavidad comenzó a besar su herida. Limpiando con sus labios la sangre de ella, le sabía amargo, sin embargo la piel de Ino era sumamente suave y extrañamente deliciosa. Por lo que no se detuvo, ni siquiera supo porque lo hacía, simplemente lo sintió como correcto en aquel momento.

En ese instante sintió su corazón latir con más fuerzas, su respiración se hizo entrecortada y su boca pareció secársele de repente. Débilmente tiró la cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar, por aquella extraña sensación que a pesar de dolorosa (dada la herida) era sorpresivamente placentera y adictiva.

Mientras Shikamaru continuó besando su herida, a pesar del sabor metálico de la sangre. Suave y lentamente, frotando sus labios contra la piel cortada de ella como intentando, con el simple gesto, borrar su dolor. Hacer desaparecer aquel corte, aquella herida que Ino había recibido por su culpa. Por su descuido, por protegerlo.

—Shika... —susurró entonces, levantando con dificultad su mano y llevándola hasta el cabello del chico, el cual comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza.

El Nara se estremeció por lo que confundido levantó la cabeza, contemplándola fijamente a ella quien le devolvía la mirada llena de sentimientos desbordados.

—Ino, yo... lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —ahora extrañaba la calidez de sus labios sobre ella—. No lo sientas, y no te preocupes, no me haces mal.

Él asintió y volvió a besar gentilmente su herida pero entonces se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a subir, acariciando con la punta de su nariz la pálida piel del cuello de ella, recorriéndola lentamente debajo de la mandíbula hasta finalmente llegar a los labios. Los cuales besó cuidadosamente al principio, gentilmente y luego con más desesperación.

Por su parte Ino correspondió inmediatamente, gustosa y dubitativa. Permitiéndose sentir cada sensación, cada roce y caricia. Pronto el beso se tornó más apasionado y sin siquiera notarlo él la tenía atrapada debajo de su cuerpo, sirviéndose de sus codos para no aplastarla. Y con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla.

—Ino, debería buscar ayuda —quiso detenerse y apartarse de encima de ella pero la joven se negó rodeándolo con los brazos por la cintura y negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas —jadeó, eventualmente se le hacía difícil respirar—, de todas formas yo no debería estar viva —él acarició su rostro.

—No digas eso, mujer problemática —su voz se quebraba lentamente, aunque su rostro se mostraba serio y preocupado.

—Es cierto, Shika... no quiero que busques ayuda, si no te molesta —suspiró pausadamente, acababa de formársele un nudo en el estómago sabiendo plenamente el significado de sus próximas palabras— quédate conmigo hasta que todo termine.

—No morirás —aseveró una vez más él, ella sonrió y sin responderle volvió a besarlo. No quería albergar demasiadas esperanzas, su corazón se estaba debilitando y ella podía sentirlo por lo que simplemente se contentaría con estar con él. Allí, de la forma que tanto había deseado y anhelado.

—Shikamaru te... —él negó con la cabeza y con un rápido beso la calló.

—Te dije que no morirás, así sea demasiado problemático no te dejaré. Ya tendrás tiempo para decírmelo.

Ella asintió y sin decir más volvió a besarlo, lenta y suavemente. Rozando sus labios contra los de él, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada y los cálidos jadeos de él chocar contra su boca. El cuerpo de Shikamaru gentilmente recostado sobre el suyo, la calidez que el chico le profería era infinita. E Ino se sintió colmar, se sintió feliz y dichosa. A pesar de estarse apagando su luz se sintió completa, tan solo de tenerlo a él con ella.

—Prométeme que te quedarás —lo besó, él dolido cerró los ojos pero aún así asintió. Sabiendo que jamás debería haberle prometido aquello, sabiendo que lo que realmente deseaba era mantenerla con vida. Quería salvarla. Y lo haría, a como diera lugar. Por eso no se marcharía, para asegurarse que Ino sobreviviera.

—Aquí estaré...


	23. Te amo Adiós

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

23/24

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, de verdad quería pedirles perdón por estar subiendo este capítulo tan tarde y a tan altas horas de la noche, perdón, enserio, me sentí muy mal por no haber podido hacerlo como habitual. La compu no respondía y no sabía que hacer... (no es una excusa, es simplemente para que sepan que no fue con intención). Y bueno, esa es la historia. Otra vez perdón, prometo no volverlo a hacer :). En fin, como siempre quería agradecerles de verdad a todos ¡A todos! Me encantó leer de ustedes, no se dan una idea lo mucho que me animan. Y me ayudan, de hecho este fic fue un "animarse a algo nuevo" justamente porque ustedes me habían dicho que les hubiera gustado leer uno desde el punto de vista de Ino, y bueno, esto es lo que resultó. No se si bueno o malo pero ahora que lo releo a medida que lo subo no me parece que me quedó tan feo como había creído en un principio (ya saben la depresión hace ver todo mal... :P). En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado. Ya sólo queda un capítulo y bueno, pronto (aunque no inmediatamente después de esta) estaré subiendo otro ShikaIno, que ya está en camino. Y si arranco también un SasuSaku... En fin ¡Gracias a todos! Los adoro... Espero que el capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XXIII

"Te amo = Adiós"

—Prométeme que te quedarás —lo besó, él dolido cerró los ojos pero aún así asintió. Sabiendo que jamás debería haberle prometido aquello, sabiendo que lo que realmente deseaba era mantenerla con vida. Quería salvarla. Y lo haría, a como diera lugar. Por eso no se marcharía, para asegurarse que Ino sobreviviera.

—Aquí estaré...

E inclinándose lentamente lo besó, una vez más, sabiendo que aquella sería quizás la última vez que lo haría. La última vez que estaría entre sus brazos.

Pudo sentirlo jadear, sabía también que para él no era fácil, ya fuera porque fuera su amiga la que estaba muriendo o porque verdaderamente sintiera lo mismo que ella, de cualquier forma sabía que era imposible para el Nara resignarse siquiera a dejarla morir. Sin embargo allí estaba, no se había marchado, y había prometido que no lo haría.

Entonces Ino comenzó a descender, lentamente por sus labios hasta su mentón, recorriendo la línea de su quijada y pronto descendiendo hasta su cuello. Una vez más Shikamaru jadeó, sin embargo esta vez de una forma agradable. No por dolor y arrepentimiento, sino por verdadero placer.

—Ino... —susurró, al sentir los temblorosos labios de ella recorrerle la piel, tan suaves, tan carnosos contra su cuerpo. Contra su cuello, besarlo, mordisquearlo dócilmente. No podía resistirse, comenzaba a derretirse lenta y tortuosamente. Empezaba a perder la razón, temía dejarse llevar demasiado y lastimarla o peor aún... por lo que se forzaba una y otra vez a permanecer atento, a pesar de sentir sus manos temblarle.

Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, aquello era sencillamente demasiado placentero como para resistirse y a pesar de su inexperiencia comenzó a deslizar su mano por el cuello de ella mientras besaba sus labios cautelosamente de no robarle demasiado el aliento, bajando un poco más, acariciándola, hasta sus pechos. Los cuales atrapó entre sus manos y comenzó a masajear cuidadosamente.

Ino jadeó, sintiendo una repentina descarga por todo su cuerpo. Sintió su corazón acelerársele y con ello un punzante dolor, el cual inmediatamente ignoró, ya no importaba si por dentro su cuerpo empezaba a fallar y si moría en brazos de él de aquella forma, quería sentirlo cerca. La mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, aunque el aire empezara a faltarle.

—¿Estás bien? —la cuestionó preocupado al verla respirar agitada, más de lo que normalmente debiera ocurrir.

—Si... —lo besó con desesperación—, sigue.

Y así lo hizo, sin embargo esta vez ocupando con su boca el lugar en que sus manos antes habían estado. Besando el contorno del sostén de ella, por sobre la piel expuesta. Una y otra vez hasta que Ino cuidadosamente arqueó la espalda permitiéndole a él escabullir la mano debajo de su cuerpo para poder rápidamente desabrocharle la prenda. Shikamaru dejándose llevar obedeció y con delicadeza se la quitó finalmente pudiendo besarla por completo, jugando entre sus dientes con el pequeño pezón.

—Ah... —suspiró, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Supo al instante que Shikamaru se detuvo que estaba oyendo su corazón, se detuvo con la oreja contra su cicatriz la cual al cabo de unos segundos besó.

Empezando a recorrer con sus manos las piernas de ella, acomodándolas a ambos lados de su cadera. Ino sonrió y lo besó, jamás antes había visto a Shikamaru tan expresivo, tan motivado y comprensivo.

Pronto lo sintió deslizar su mano por la cara interior del muslo de ella, sabía que las manos le temblaban por el vibrar de los dedos contra su piel sin embargo no dijo nada. A pesar de sentir en ese momento el aire faltarle, calló.

Sabía que aún no podía dejarse ir, aún no era el momento. Quería sentirlo, quería tocarlo y besarlo, al menos por un instante, no quería perder un segundo más por lo que decidida, aunque temblorosa, tomó el cierre del chaleco de él y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo, Shikamaru la ayudó y pronto la prenda había caído lejos de ellos contra el suelo. Lo mismo hizo con la remera, tomándola entre sus débiles manos se la quitó para poder contemplar así el torso desnudo de él. Se sintió entonces sofocar, y el calor llegó a sus mejillas provocándole un violento sonrojo. El Nara rió, contemplando la reacción de ella, y comenzó a desabotonarle la falda, Ino tembló mas no lo detuvo. Lo cierto era que no quería, sabía que pronto su corazón dejaría de latir y todo terminaría, sabía que la próxima vez que cerrara los ojos, quizás, sería la última vez que lo viera, por lo que disfrutaría sus últimos minutos, y dejaría escapar sus últimos suspiros con él. Pues aquella sería su última oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto realmente lo amaba, rogando que él pudiera sentir a través de su piel aquellos sentimientos que la rubia había reservado solo para el Nara.

Los siguientes sucesos fueron confusos, no supo cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, ni cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar con tantas fuerzas. Tampoco supo cuando Shikamaru había empezado a temblar o cuando sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Lo cierto era que ya no importaba, quería sentirlo. Lo deseaba con todo su ser, con toda su esencia. Lo necesitaba, a él y solo él. Nadie más, no quería a nadie más. No importaba luego si no volvía a despertar... lo amaba y quería demostrárselo aún si eso le costaba la vida.

—Hazlo...

—Ino, no —ella buscó desesperadamente sus labios a tientas y lo besó provocándole un repentino estremecimiento al sentir, Shikamaru, lo frágil que estaba su cuerpo en aquellos instantes.

—Shika... te necesito.

Las palabras lo desarmaron por completo, lo hicieron desmoronarse lentamente. No podía negarlo, él también sentía la misma necesidad. Sin embargo temía por ella, no quería dañarla, no quería perderla.

—Ino, temo que tu cuerpo no lo resista... —y ella lo sabía, que quizá no lo haría. Que posiblemente su cuerpo se quebraría en aquel momento.

—No me importa —él pareció enfadarse.

—A mí si —Ino cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, intentando contener el dolor que entumecía poco a poco todo su ser.

—Lo sé, no te enfades por favor, Shika.

Las facciones de él lentamente se suavizaron y con un suave gesto de su mano la acarició, recorriendo su cintura, dibujando los límites del cuerpo de ella.

—No estoy enfadado... —suspiró, sabiendo que Ino no cedería ante su petición.

—Entonces, por favor, no te detengas —sus latidos se apagaban uno a uno.

—Bien...

La muchacha sonrió y aunque se forzó por evitarlo una lágrima plateada escapó a sus orbes opalinas y cayó por su mejilla, hasta morir contra sus labios los cuales él lamió, saboreando la sal en su boca. Entonces apretó los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas armarse de valor para hacerlo, temiendo dañarla en el proceso. Finalmente lo logró y con cuidado se acomodó entre sus piernas, separando las rodillas de ella con las suyas y comenzó a invadirla, lenta y cuidadosamente, amoldándose, apoderándose del cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a la última barrera que los separaba. Y una vez más sintió su voluntad flaquear.

—Te amo —el chico apretó los ojos y se contuvo de quebrar, sabiendo que detrás de esas palabras Ino se estaba despidiendo.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras... —susurró—, que podrías hacerlo cuando regresáramos a Konoha.

—Yo no regresaré Shikamaru, lo sabes.

—No...

—Si —insistió, besando los temblorosos labios de él. El moreno gimió, no de placer sino de temor y sufrimiento—. Por favor...

—Me estás pidiendo que te mate, Ino... —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, te estoy pidiendo que me hagas vivir... —él arrugó la nariz, rehusándose a abrir los ojos.

—Pero...

—Si, quizá muera en el intento... pero también, quizá lo haga de todas formas y, para serte honesta, prefiero hacerlo contigo.

—No quiero que mueras —la voz comenzaba a fallarle, la mano de ella se deslizó por su cuello hasta descansar en la mejilla de él la cual acarició como si fuera para ella lo más valioso, y lo era. Él lo era.

—Lo sé.

Y sin decir más arremetió, intentando mantenerse firme en sus movimientos, a pesar de temblarle las piernas.

—Ay... —gimió, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que pujaban ahora por salir.

Sin embargo aquel dolor era ínfimo, insignificante al lado del que brotaba de la herida de su pecho. No podía dañarla por lo que pronto se fue desvaneciendo, y hasta prácticamente desaparecer.

—Estoy bien... —él no respondió.

Simplemente permaneció allí, contemplándola unos segundos. Los ojos de Ino abarrotados de lágrimas, repentinamente se habían vuelto vidriosos y llenos de significado. Shikamaru sintió perderse en el inmenso a azul y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a balancearse lentamente en su interior. Ino entonces jadeó al sentirlo dentro de ella, aquello era simplemente placentero. La sensación de seguridad que de él emanaba, la suavidad de sus gestos y caricias. La gentileza de sus movimientos acompasados, todo se vio envuelto en un torbellino de indefinidas sensaciones. Shikamaru la colmaba. A medida que la vertiginosidad aumentaba se sintió perder, empezó a marearse, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Lo único que veía era la mirada de él, podía ver que estaba preocupado, podía sentir unas frías gotas de agua y sal sobre su rostro. Sabía que Shikamaru estaba llorando.

Y aún así, por más que lo quiso no pudo hacer nada. Lo sintió gemir y jadear cada vez más fuerte y con más frecuencia, la velocidad de sus movimientos comenzó a fluctuar y de repente un gran espasmo se adueñó de los dos, sus cuerpos pronto se relajaron e Ino se sintió perder.

—¡Ino! ¡Ino! —la llamó, temblando.

Con cuidado se apartó de su cuerpo inconsciente y arrodillándose junto a ella buscó su pulso. Deslizando sus dedos índice y medio por la pálida garganta de la chica. Se asustó de verla tan empalidecida, la piel de Ino nunca se había visto tan blanca. Parecía tallada en mármol. Su temperatura era igual de helada, de repente la joven parecía haber perdido todo el color. Como si se hubiera ido con su vida, entonces comprobó que ya no respiraba y el corazón no le latía.

—No, por favor... Ino —jadeó, inclinándose sobre ella y exhalando el aire dentro de su boca. Se incorporó y comenzó a pulsar con ambas manos el pecho de ella, intentando reanimarla—. Ino...

Una vez más respiró entre sus labios, una vez más pulsó repetidamente su pecho, cinco veces seguidas, y volvió a su boca. Finalmente perdiendo toda cordura y control, gritó.

—¡No!

El eco resonó frío y hueco en las ásperas rocas de la cueva pero nadie respondió. Y el silencio se propagó, aún así no paró.


	24. Mi razón

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

**24/24**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá trayéndoles el final de Últimos suspiros. Realmente espero que la historia les haya gustado, de verdad, y espero que el **final** esté a la altura de la historia y de sus expectativas. Y si no es mucha molestia y demasiado abusar de su bondad, me gustaria que me hicieran saber que les pareció. Pero ya saben, si no es mucha molestia. En fin, quería agradecerles por todo. Enserio, durante esta historia (ya saben) tuve un bajón del que afortunadamente ya me recuperé y lo cierto es que ustedes estuvieron siempre dándome ánimos y alentándome a seguir. Siempre haciéndome saber su opinión en esta historia de la cual al principio no estaba muy segura (tenía miedo que mi estado de ánimo la hubiera manchado, y por ende, arruinado) pero ahora que la releí, y leí sus comentarios me gustó. Y es gracias a ustedes, inclusive había dudado de seguir escribiendo. Pero aunque no lo crean sus reviews me mantuvieron escribiendo y bueno, aunque no logré terminarlo ni desarrollarlo en el tiempo que hubiera querido... está en camino, y estoy de nuevo gustosa de hacerlo. ¡Gracias! Por leer esta historia, por firmarme dejándome sus valiosos y honestos comentarios, y por el apoyo. **¡¡Gracias, de verdad!!** Sepan que este final se los dedico a todos y cada uno de ustedes... Espero que les guste. Saben que los adoro, son los mejores ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

Pd: Espero estar de regreso por acá en una semana, semana y media más o menos. Si todo sale bien... La historia es otro ShikaIno :). ¡¡Besitos!!

* * *

**Últimos suspiros**

XXIV

"Mi razón"

"_Demasiado tiempo..." _Un susurro incorpóreo, fantasmagórico. Hueco y distante. Como ella.

"_Lo sé" _Esta vez las efímeras palabras resonaron de forma distinta, no supo distinguir que era lo que la diferenciaba de las anteriores. Todo era demasiado inconexo.

"_Un mes no es demasiado" _Afirmó alguien con seguridad. Las líneas del tiempo le parecían desdibujadas, ya ni siquiera sabía si existía tal categoría para ella. Quizá sí era demasiado tarde.

Por largos instantes el silencio se propagó, una vez más, en aquella vasta oscuridad. Intentó encontrarse, pero no podía, simplemente se sentía perdía. Y posiblemente lo estuviera.

"_Lo es"_ El mismo susurro de la primera vez, tan lejano e inaprensible "_No" _Respondió la misma voz firme que sonaba completamente distinta, entonces logró distinguir que eran tres las personas que hablaban.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sin siquiera atreverse a mover por miedo a que todo volviera a desaparecer, y giró levemente su cabeza a un lado contemplando con la vista borrosa las tres figuras que permanecían a su lado. Ninguna de las tres parecía notar sus ojos abiertos.

—Shikamaru... —insistió la más alta de las tres personas, aún Ino no podía descifrar de quien se trataba.

—Está viva, lo sabe —susurró una voz demasiado familiar para ella—. La herida no dañó su corazón porque fue del lado derecho...

—Y es por eso que está viva, pero puede que los instantes en que el aire dejó de recorrerla la hayan dañado.

Pestañeó, intentando enfocar sus ojos en la escena junto a ella. Finalmente logró distinguir a las tres personas que hablaban, la más alta era Tsunade. La voz extrañamente serena, aunque dolida era Chouji y Shikamaru era quien había hablado con tal seguridad que no parecía característica de él.

Entonces comprendió que estaban discutiendo, y aparentemente, Shikamaru no quería dejarla ir. Ante tal pensamiento su corazón dio un pequeño salto e inmediatamente la máquina a la que estaba conectada respondió con un agudo "pi" haciendo que inmediatamente las tres personas que se encontraban en la habitación se voltearan a verla.

Al encontrarse los ojos de él con los de ella, Ino débilmente sonrió.

—¡Ino! —exclamó Chouji, su expresión dolida desapareció al instante— ¡Despertaste!

La rubia levemente asintió, sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido pero realmente no le importaba. Sabiendo que Shikamaru estaba allí junto a ella.

—¿La misión?

—Fue hace un mes... —ella cerró los ojos intentando recordar, aún todo era demasiado confuso.

—Oh.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —la cuestionó el moreno a su lado, ella sonrió una vez más sin contestar. Contemplándolo en silencio, Shikamaru era tal cual como lo recordaba...

—Me había olvidado —susurró, finalmente. Los tres la miraron extrañados sin poder comprender a que se refería, entonces ella continuó—, tienes bonitos ojos.

El moreno la miró completamente abochornado y detrás de él pudo oír como Chouji y Tsunade rompían en carcajadas.

—Mujer problemática... —susurró, con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces, de repente y sin previo aviso, las imágenes confusas y dispersas de lo último que había vivido asaltaron su mente. Se sintió sofocar ante el mero recuerdo y contemplando a su lado al moreno se estremeció.

—Shi... Shikamaru —murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo él la oyera—. Haz que se vayan...

Él inmediatamente comprendió la petición de ella y girándose a ambos habló, fingiendo serenidad y desinterés alguno.

—Tsunade ¿Cree que podría avisarle a los padres de Ino que ella despertó? —la rubia asintió y se marchó, entonces el moreno se giró a Chouji.

—¿Qué? —lo cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

—¿Podrías conseguir algo de comida para Ino? —el Akimichi bufó y lentamente se puso de pié dirigiéndose hacia la salida, sólo antes de salir se giró a sus amigos.

—Si quieren estar solos pueden decirlo —sonrió—, nos vemos.

Y sin decir más desapareció, dejando a ambos completamente abochornados. El silencio se elevó inmediatamente por sobre ellos, haciendo la situación aún más incómoda.

Podía notar la tensión en los hombros de Shikamaru, sin embargo tenía que preguntárselo, aquella duda la estaba corroyendo.

—Shika...

Él la miró mas no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observándola por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Sus labios dibujados en una gentil sonrisa, sus ojos transmitían serenidad pura.

—Yo... —sin embargo el pensamiento inmediato que pensaba decirle se desvió completamente segundos antes de siquiera poder intentarlo poner en palabras, y ante la idea que de momento la invadía se sonrojó—. ¡Dios! Shika ¿Qué sucedió? Es decir... tu y yo, y luego... —balbuceó— ¿Alguien lo sabe?

—¿Te preguntas como nos encontraron? —ella asintió, contemplando el rubor que acababa de treparse lentamente a las mejillas de él—. No te preocupes... —suspiró—. Cuando dejaste de respirar...

—¿Si? —instó, aunque sabía que era difícil hablar de aquello, necesitaba saberlo.

—Me asusté demasiado —las palabras parecían abarrotárseles en la garganta—, pero rápidamente intenté reanimarte... uno y otra vez, por cinco minutos. Los cinco minutos mas largos de mi vida, pero finalmente lo logré —sonrió gentilmente—, respirabas otra vez por lo que rápidamente nos vestí. Luego llegaron Chouji y Naruto... y el resto es historia.

—Oh.

Lenta y cuidadosamente levantó su mano de la cama y la colocó sobre la de él, trazando pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que una vez más el moreno se tensara ante el toque de ella.

—No era eso por lo que hiciste que echara a Tsunade y Chouji ¿Verdad Ino? —ella levantó cuidadosamente su mirada azul, la cual había permanecido hasta segundos antes en la mano de él, hasta encontrarse con sus profundos ojos café.

—No, me preguntaba... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Fue sólo porque estaba muriendo? —él pareció meditarlo unos segundos sin embargo fue firme en su respuesta.

—No —inconscientemente bajó la mirada hasta la mano que se encontraba debajo de la de ella y comenzó a acariciarle cuidadosamente la palma, enviando pequeñas descargas como espasmos a Ino.

Suspiró larga y tendidamente, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos como intentando tranquilizarse, mientras buscaba las palabras para responderle adecuadamente a la pregunta de ella. Durante aquel instante continuó acariciando sin siquiera notarlo la mano de Ino. La rubia lo notó e inmediatamente lo detuvo, aferrando la mano de él dentro de la suya.

—Al principio estaba confundido, todo era demasiado problemático, y cuando me dijiste lo que sentías me asusté —sonrió amargamente— y actué como el cobarde que soy. Te dije no sin siquiera dudarlo.

—Entonces... —pero él la detuvo.

—Déjame terminar, por favor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la rubia, volviendo a dibujar pequeños círculos en la palma de la mano de él.

—Lo pensé mucho, usualmente no me toma tanto darme cuenta de algo, sin embargo me fue imposible descifrar esto... —hizo una breve pausa y continuó— Y cuando eso sucedió, en la misión, temí lo peor. Y todo se hizo demasiado claro, me asustaba, era problemático, pero me dejé llevar. Quise contenerme por tu bien pero tú no lo hiciste para nada fácil. Seguías diciéndome una y otra vez que no querías que me fuera y yo...

—Te quedaste —completó ella, con una amplia sonrisa. Él asintió tímidamente—. Me alegro que lo hayas hecho, sino tal vez ahora estaría muerta.

—No digas eso...

—Es la verdad.

—Ino, me estás distrayendo —susurró pellizcando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice—. De verdad eres una cotorra, demasiado problemática.

—¡Ey! —sin embargo se sorprendió de ver en él una amplia sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? ¿Te retractas?

—¡Nunca! —Shikamaru volvió a sonreír, Ino pudo notar que le temblaba la mano, sin embargo no dijo nada. No quería incomodarlo más.

—Veras... sobre eso...

Y entonces se inclinó cuidadosamente sobre ella y con delicadeza se apoderó de los rosados labios de la chica, lenta y pausadamente la besó. Como queriendo prolongar aquel instante lo más posible, sintiendo por primera vez que nada más realmente importaba. En ese instante eran solamente ella y él, y no quería dejarla.

—Shika... —suspiró al sentirlo apartarse unos centímetros, entonces volvió a inclinarse sobre ella hasta quedar su boca a unos centímetros de la oreja de ella y sin reparo alguno murmuró.

—Bueno, sobre eso... quería darte mi respuesta.

Un escalofrío recorrió por entero a la rubia al sentir el cálido aliento de él chocando contra ella, su corazón latió errático y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Entonces volvió a hablar, acariciándole la pálida mejilla con la mano, sintiendo la suavidad de ella en sus dedos.

Y en un cálido suspiro, murmuró, sintiendo su propio corazón golpear violento contra su pecho— Yo también.

Ante las palabras de él sintió inmensos deseos de abrazarlo, y así lo hizo. Como si no existiera mañana, lo aferró contra su cuerpo sonriendo, sintiendo la calidez de él. Como si no hubiera otra vez. Sonriendo de felicidad, intentando recordar como aquello había empezado. Paradójicamente con su fin, sin embargo la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, concediéndole la sabiduría de saber diferenciar. Por primera vez comprendió aquello que realmente importaba, la esencia por sobre lo superficial. Comprendió, también, la importancia de nunca dejar de agradecer por lo recibido y de demostrar día a día los sentimientos. Así como también conoció, por primera vez lo que era el amor. Se vio por primera vez de forma plena, y en su mente solo estuvo Shikamaru. Siempre.

Y ahora que lo sabía, no lo dejaría ir. Porque finalmente había encontrado su motivo para vivir. La razón de su existencia. Aquel que la mayoría de las personas busca durante toda su vida, ese "porque" que nos mantiene en pié y nos incita a seguir. Que nos hace levantar cuando caemos, a pesar de las heridas y los desengaños. Ese que nos obliga a nunca rendirnos. No importa cual sea la situación.


End file.
